Writer to SOLDIER
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: Setsuka Nozomu is your average FF7 fan when she got teleported in the world of Final Fantasy 7 due to her game console's malfunctioning. Watch her adventure as Sephiroth, Genesis and the rest of the gang tried to return her back in her world while she was busy collecting Sephiroth's pictures and merchandises. Main: OC Pairings: UNDECIDED
1. Chapter 1: In the world of imagination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII...**

**Summary: **Setsuka Nozomu is your average FF7 fan when she got teleported in the world of Final Fantasy 7 due to her game console's malfunctioning. Watch her adventure as Sephiroth, Genesis and the rest of the gang tried to return her back in her world while she was busy collecting Sephiroth's pictures and merchandises.

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter One: In the world of imagination**

In the world of ordinary humans, a certain fanfiction writer was busy writing fanfics for her to publish. That writer was a woman whose appearance defied her age. She has long, black, straight hair that was tied in a loose pony tail. Her bangs reached her eyebrows while some of her long hair was left hanging loose at the sides of her face. Her eyes were crimson which reminded people of blood. She was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and black and red rubber shoes.

She was sitting behind her desk while writing her fanfics. She really loves to write fanfics especially the FF7 fics. Her favourite character was Sephiroth because of his coolness and she hated Genesis because of his addiction to LOVELESS. She was in her room stuck in her own mind.

It was already midnight, when she suffered a writer's block syndrome. She decided to play the game Final Fantasy 7 to get her spirits up. Normally, people in that generation, would grab their PSPs or whatever modern gadgets they have just to play the game. Apparently, our heroine was stuck in the old age. She went to the attic and searched for her PSX. She found it after hours of searching stuck in a worn out box. The device was completely filled with dust including the joystick. She dusted it off and brought it in her living room.

She was living alone in some apartment so there was no problem if she played all night long because she won't disturb anyone. She plugged in all the wires and began playing. She has this wide grin plastered on her face when she saw the menu part of the game. Just as when she chose the "new game", her PSX malfunctioned. In emitted sparks, until a bright light from the television came. Our heroine started to panic. She doesn't know what to do given that she lived an introverted life even though she doesn't act like one. The light engulfed her and she released a scream of terror. That was the very last thing that the readers heard of her.

* * *

Inside the Shin-ra building, a meeting was held which was headed by Rufus Shinra. The people present were Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Tseng, Kunsel, and Lazard. There were also some first class soldiers but they were not really important so let's leave them be.

They were all sitting around a long table talking about war tactics, monsters, and etc. Sephiroth and Genesis looked bored while listening to the old man that was currently talking to all of them. Zack almost drifted to sleep if it wasn't for Angeal who smacked the back of his head just to wake him up. Lazard sighed when he saw Angeal and Zack's interaction. Tseng shook his head while Kunsel laughed at his friend's annoyed expression. Zack rubbed the back of his head and glared at Angeal. He was completely mad for Angeal destroyed his soon-to-be peaceful slumber.

Hours passed and the speaker was still the same, Rufus, as the president of Shinra, fought the urge to sleep in the meeting. He regretted calling a meeting for everyone to come. Genesis gritted his teeth. He wanted for the meeting to end. Sephiroth has his left cheek resting on his fist. He had his eyes close and he has this "listening" expression on his face but in reality, he was already sleeping. Zack wanted to pull Sephiroth's hair just to wake him up because he KNOWS that he was sleeping.

It was all peace and normal but that was not until their computers have malfunctioned. The speaker wanted to show them the new mutated monsters that have been discovered near Nibelheim so that he could boast in his stupid discovery. The devices malfunctioned and exploded which woke Sephiroth up and the other people who were sleeping secretly.

The room was completely filled with black smokes and the coughing can be heard everywhere.

*cough cough* "Hey! Is everyone alright?" Zack asked all of them.

Angeal tried to find his way to open the metallic door so that the smokes could go out.

Genesis tried to gather the undamaged papers that were left on the table. He coughed a little bit more and searched for the papers. As his hands roamed around the table, he touched something soft which he found strange and familiar. He squished it a little bit more which earned him an ear-splitting scream.

"EEEEEYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH...!"

The men present covered their ears. They were afraid that they might go deaf for a few more days because of that scream.

Genesis felt a sharp pain on his hand. He noticed that someone was slapping his hand countless times. He tried to retrieve his hand but someone grabbed a hold of it and bit on it.

"ARGH! WHAT IN GODDESS' NAME IS ON THIS TABLE?" Genesis grabbed his hands back and massaged it. Whoever bit him had sharp teeth.

Angeal brought out a wind attribute materia just to clear the smokes. When the smoke was cleared, it was revealed that there was a girl sitting on top of the table. Worst, she was glaring at Genesis.

Genesis and the others were completely dumbstruck at what they saw.

"_Where did this girl came from?" _ They all thought in unison.

The girl scanned the place. She recognized it as the interior of the Shin-ra building. She found it strange because she had only seen it in the game. To make the matters stranger, it looked to real to be just some sort of an animation. The girl looked at the people's face. Yup, she recognized them. They are Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Rufus, Tseng, Kunsel, Lazard and... Sephiroth... wait... Sephiroth?

The girl jumped off the table and ran towards Sephiroth. She looked at him in different angles until she squealed and brought out her cellphone out of her pocket. She took numerous pictures of Sephiroth much to the silver haired General's discomfort.

"Uuuuwwwaaahhhh...! It's SEPHIROTH! RIGHT ON THE FLESH!" The girl squealed in happiness.

Sephiroth was completely shock at what the girl was doing. He can't find any words to describe what was happening to him. He knew that normal people should be afraid in that kind of situation but there, the unknown being, was busy taking his pictures to care for her surroundings.

Zack laughed at Sephiroth's predicament. "Hey! Sephiroth! You've got one heck of a FAN there!"

Angeal sighed and shook his head. He ordered some of his men to investigate about the girl's identity.

Genesis grabbed a hold of the girl's cheeks when she stopped taking pictures of Sephiroth. He found her cute but she looked too young for his taste.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Genesis asked her curiously.

Everyone was looking forward to her answer. They were also curious on where she came from.

The girl swatted Genesis hands off her face which shocked everyone including Genesis and Sephiroth. "My name is Nozomu Setsuka! I was in the world of humans a second ago playing this game called Final Fantasy 7 and due to my game console's malfunctioning, I am now inside a game that turned into a reality..."

The room was really and strangely quiet after her introduction. It lasted for one minute until some men burst into laughter.

Sephiroth face-palmed and shook his head. If some people would look at it properly, you could see a slight smirk on his face. Zack was rolling in laughter while Angeal was reminding him of how rude it was to laugh at other people's stories but people could see that he was controlling himself on NOT to laugh. Genesis pointed his index finger at Setsu who was standing in front of him.

"This girl must be high in drugs or something..." Genesis told all of them while smirking.

"Hm... More like in Mako..." Tseng muttered to himself.

Setsu puffed her cheeks. She was completely annoyed that these people were making fun of her. Due to her anger and since she hated Genesis... A LOT... She bit his index finger that was pointing at her.

"Argh! Stop that! It hurts! Let go!" Genesis complained as he pushed Setsu's head away from his finger using his free hand.

Setsu grabbed his arm and held it tightly. Her bite has gotten stronger as the time passes.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Genesis screamed in pain.

He succeeded in removing her ferocious teeth from his finger. He massaged his poor finger that was bitten by the girl.

"I am telling the truth! You guys were characters from the game that I was playing!" Setsu tried to reason out which made the people present laugh more.

Zack's laughter was so loud which pissed Setsu a lot. As a result, she grabbed a nearby thick book that was lying on the table. The book was entitled "How to shut a damn puppy!". She took it and threw it accurately right on Zack's face.

Zack was so busy laughing that he didn't notice the incoming book. Due to his stupidity, the book hit his face which knocked him unconscious. Kunsel whistled at Setsu's actions and poked his unconscious friend.

"Hey! You're still alive, Zack?" Kunsel asked Zack as he was laughing at his friend's suffering.

Rufus massaged his forehead at what was happening before him. He couldn't believe at what Setsu was saying. For him, it was all bullshit but her sudden appearance was strange as well. The only thing that he could conclude was the girl must have come from another world or something.

Sephiroth had finally decided to speak at that moment. "Hm... I doubt what that girl was saying was true since we are OBVIOUSLY humans as much as I don't believe at paranormal things. Her sudden appearance here must have connections in parallel worlds or something..."

He stopped talking when he noticed Setsu taking numerous pictures of him AGAIN. He stared at her strange behaviour. She was worse than the troublesome fans that he has to deal with everyday.

"What... are you doing...?" Sephiroth asked her even though he obviously knew what she was doing... literally.

Setsu paused for moment to answer Sephiroth's question. She looked at him directly in the eyes. "I am taking your pictures, Sephiroth-sama... Please don't mind me here..."

She resumed taking pictures of Sephiroth again without a care in the world.

Sephiroth fought the urged on NOT to strangle Setsu on the spot. Even though, she's like that, she still had her cute side.

* * *

The news travelled fast. Minutes later, Hojo and Hollander arrived in the meeting room and checked Setsu from head to foot. They said something about defying the laws of space and time and etc. Sephiroth and the others didn't even bother listening to Hojo and Hollander's scientific mumbling.

If what Setsu was saying is true, then she must return to her world no matter what it takes. The question was how...

"How am I going to go back to my home place?" Setsu asked the two scientists.

Setsu arrived in their world when the Shinra's devices and Setsu's game console malfunctioned at the same time.

Hojo and Hollander coughed numerous times to cover up their lack of knowledge in that part.

"You two don't know how... right?" Setsu asked the two scientists.

Hollander choked on the water that he got from one of his subordinates while Hojo pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"And you call yourselves scientists..." Setsu muttered loudly which hurt the scientists' prides.

"You don't even know HOW TO GO BACK!" Hollander burst angrily.

"But I never called myself a scientist... AND I don't LOOK like one..." Setsu countered back ignoring Hollander's presence while adoring Sephiroth's long silver hair.

The two tried to murder Setsu for hurting their ego. Her smart ass mouth was pissing them off. Setsu remained alive on that very day because there were SOLDIERs who restrained the two scientists.

They were dragged out of the meeting room before they could kill Setsu.

* * *

Lazard cleared his throat to speak. "Since we don't know how to send this girl here back to where she came from, I'm afraid that she has no other choice but to stay here. For the time being, she will live here in SOLDIER... AND she will be under YOUR care... SE-PHI-ROTH!"

"WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE? THERE ARE PEOPLE MORE SUITABLE ON THAT JOB!" Sephiroth shouted, unable to control his feelings. The people that he avoided the most were his fans, other than that... nobody else.

"Because it seems like she is comfortable with you..." Lazard muttered in response.

Setsu gave a double salute at Sephiroth. "Rest assured, Sephiroth-sama! I promise that I will guard you from your fans that were aiming to get a picture of your sleeping face while you sleep."

Sephiroth held his forehead due to stress. "No... I'm MORE worried that you will be the one who will do those things to me..."

Zack had finally waked up from his slumber. He noticed that there was a manuscript lying beside his head which wasn't noticed by Kunsel before. He picked it up and read it. His hands trembled as he continued to read the manuscript. He just read somewhere between the lines about Genesis and him kissing.

"ABOMINATION! I'M STRAIGHT! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND TOO! DAMN IT! WHO WROTE THAT MANUSCRIPT?" Zack shouted angrily as he threw the thing on the floor and stepped on it numerous times.

Genesis walked towards Zack and stopped him from destroying the literary masterpiece. He picked it up and began reading it while Zack did his best to calm down.

Seconds later, the manuscript was completely in ashes since Genesis burned it to a crisp.

"I swear I'm going to kill whoever wrote that abominable literary masterpiece..." Genesis said to all as he began sharpening his rapier.

Unfortunately for Zack and Genesis, they just read a yaoi fic where the two have been shipped together. The manuscript was brought accidentally in their world when Setsu was dragged in their world.

Setsu began to speak when she saw the manuscript being burned. "It's no use even if you burn that thing... There are thousands of it in my world. In fact, it's increasing..."

Genesis and Zack snapped their heads at her. You could almost hear the bones in their necks cracking.

"Good! It means more people to massacre then...!" Genesis replied with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"The more you have to go back in your world then... and WE WILL TAG ALONG!" Zack seconded with a forced smile on his face.

Angeal, Sephiroth and the others didn't bother to ask what was written in the manuscript. It must have been one abominable thing if it made Genesis and Zack that angry.

For the time being, they must find a way on how to bring Setsu back in her world. As they work on that matter, Setsu's life in SOLDIER had finally begun.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story is concentrated on the OC's life. Critics are highly appreciated especially if it's about the OC but please be civil about it.

Should I put some pairings or not? And if I should... to whom should I pair her? I'm completely UNDECIDED... Please do tell your answers on your reviews...

This is my first series under the Final Fantasy 7 category.

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Start from the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7...**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Start from the beginning**

Rufus had dismissed everyone after what had happened. He asked Tseng and some selected men to investigate about Setsu's identity. The others simply obeyed since it was their president's order.

Sephiroth was forced to bring Setsu in his room to take care of her. He expected her to be squealing like most of his fangirls but this time she was keeping quiet. He found it a bit strange.

Setsu continued to follow Sephiroth inside his room. She kept on scanning the place. There was no doubt in her mind that she was really inside the game.

"Th-This is ridiculous... I know that I am an FF7 fan but this is getting unbelievable... How am I going to go back in my world? If my parents come back from their business trip and I'm not home... They might send an army just to search for me... NNNNNOOOOO...!" Setsu sat in a corner while clutching her cheeks. She doesn't want to cause trouble to the neighbourhood. Her parents can be overprotective when it comes to her welfare.

Sephiroth stared at Setsu's back. He just found out that Setsu had a strange habit of voicing out what's on her mind without her knowing. He walked towards her and knocked on her head gently.

"Gaia to Setsu... How long are you planning to stay there? Come inside before I decide to abandon you here." Sephiroth told her in a monotone voice.

Setsu stood abruptly and gave a salute. She ran inside Sephiroth's room while Sephiroth sighed. He was used to living alone. It would be his first experience to live together with someone.

When he arrived inside the room, he saw her taking pictures of his place. For a split second, he thought that he saw two Setsu roaming around the place taking pictures.

"Whoo... So this is Sephiroth-sama's living quarters... This wasn't shown in the game!" Setsu's strange habits began to resurface. She went to the living room to take some pictures there. She noticed that the place was completely neat and fully equipped with appliances courtesy of Shin-ra.

Sephiroth leaned sideways on the doorframe. He continued to observe her actions. In just a short time being with her, he found a few things about her.

One was that she is an avid fan of his... even though she was a little bit annoying... there was still this strange aura inside her that prevents him from treating her badly.

Two, she has this strange habit of voicing out her mind unconsciously.

Three...

"So... Will you tell me who you are? Aside from you came from "another world", I don't know anything about you." Sephiroth asked her while walking towards the sofa. He had his elbows lie on the back rest and crossed his long legs when he sat there.

He stared at Setsu's eyes waiting for an answer. He expected her to blush like most of the girls he knew but there was nothing.

Setsu blinked a few times before taking the seat across Sephiroth.

"Just as I've said, I am Setsuka Nozomu. I am a fanfiction writer whose hobby is to write stories about the animes, mangas, and games that I like. Please don't be mistaken, I am satisfied with my life in my world. It's just that I am writing for fun only and to kill time. I came from the world of humans but due to the malfunction of my gaming console, I was dragged inside the game that turned into a reality. I am an only child and my parents loved me so much up to the point that you could call them doting parents. They were on a business trip which left me all alone. They cried 5 days and 4 nights before leaving me. Even though, I am your fan and it is an honor to meet you, Sephiroth-sama... I'm afraid I cannot stay in this world because if my parents come back from their trip and I am not home, they will send an army of soldier just to find me. They will search the entire Earth just to find me. That is how doting they are." Setsu gave a brief explanation of herself.

"Earth?" (Sephiroth)

"That is how my world was called. It is equivalent to your world which is called Gaia." (Setsu)

Sephiroth rubbed his forehead. He just realized how it was a waste of time for them to send some of their men to investigate her. If they would just ask her personally, she would answer it without any lie. He could see it in her eyes that she was telling the truth even though he didn't understand everything that she said especially the anime part.

Three... The defense mechanism on her brain is dead. Normal people won't disclose private informations about themselves that easily.

Setsu's stomach growled which reminded Sephiroth of the time. He smirked when he saw her blush due to embarrassment. He stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare for their dinner. Now come to think of it, he was also hungry.

Setsu continued to stare at the television in front of her. "Neh? Neh? Can I watch the T.V? I have nothing to do here!"

"Fine! Feel free to do so!" Sephiroth shouted from the kitchen.

Setsu turned on the TV and searched for any TV programs that she would like to watch. She was kind of disappointed when she can't find any anime to watch. As a result, she turned it off. She remembered that she still had her contact lenses on. She was a fan of Sasuke's sharingan in Naruto that she had bought a contact lens that matched his sharingan. Unfortunately, it was a disposable one. She removed it and threw it on a trash can that she found in the bathroom.

When the contact lenses were gone, her black eyes have been revealed which had surprised Sephiroth a bit.

"You have black eyes?" Sephiroth asked as he laid down a two plates of carbonara on the table.

Setsu arrived in the kitchen after removing her contact lens. She nodded in response while taking a picture of the carbonara before eating it.

As they eat together, Sephiroth began interrogating her again.

"Do you know how to fight? Do you have any battle experience?" Sephiroth asked her.

Setsu shook her head and swallowed the carbonara that she ate before speaking. "No... I don't know how to fight and I don't have any battle experience either."

"...What are you good at then?"

"Hm... Aside from writing stories... I inherited my mother's knack for cooking. Other than that, I have nothing to boast around except for my luck. I have unbelievable good luck which I had inherited from my grandmother too."

Sephiroth pondered a bit about her. Leaving her alone in their world would be a bad idea. She doesn't know how to fight which means she doesn't know how to protect herself. He had drawn a conclusion that she was the damsel in distress type. Oh, how wrong he was on that conclusion.

* * *

After cleaning the plates that they've used, an all-out war between Sephiroth and Setsu have begun. The reason was because on who would use the bed. Sephiroth told her to use the bed because she is a woman and a visitor but Setsu countered back telling him that she was just a visitor and a mere fan of his that's why she doesn't have the right to use the bed and impose on him.

A vein popped on Sephiroth's temple. Her fan worshipping attitude was pissing him off already. He lived up to his name as the number one SOLDIER and the strongest one at that. He grabbed Setsu's wrist and threw her on the bed. He left quickly out of the bedroom and locked her up inside. He took back the conclusion that he just made before.

Setsu pounded her fist on the door. She turned the doorknob but it won't open.

"LLLEEETTT MMMEEE OOOUUUTTT!" Setsu screamed from the inside.

"Shut up and sleep!" Sephiroth countered back. He removed his coat and lied on the sofa.

He was about to go to sleep when he heard a banging noise from the door. It continued until on the 5th noise. He stood up and opened the door. What greeted him was a flying kick that was heading for him. He caught Setsu's ankle easily and she was now hanging upside down. Their gaze met that made Setsu gulped loudly.

"Are you going to sleep by yourself? Or do you want me to make you sleep?

"Ah... I'll go sleep by myself..." Setsu replied while shivering slightly under Sephiroth's gaze.

He walked towards the bed and dropped her there. He left quickly and sighed when he reached outside. A slight smirk appeared on his face after what had happened. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Really... what a girl..." Sephiroth muttered to himself as he drifted to sleep.

Setsu gave up on resisting Sephiroth and slept on the bed. It was no use arguing with him.

At 12 midnight, Sephiroth woke up and checked on her. He made sure that she was using the bed as she slept. He went back to sleep after confirming it.

At 4:00am, Setsu woke up. She went out of the room as quietly as she could. She had decided to leave Sephiroth's care and find a way back in her world but first, she had to earn some money. She can't impose on him any longer. He was a busy man after all.

Before she could leave, she made a delicious breakfast for Sephiroth as a sign of gratitude. She was completely glad that the first class SOLDIER was deep in sleep. The sounds in the kitchen didn't wake Sephiroth up.

After cooking, she covered the food properly so that it won't get dirty. She looked for a pen and paper to leave a message. She placed it underneath a small bowl so that Sephiroth would see it sticking out.

She checked on Sephiroth again one last time before leaving.

"I appreciate all your help, Sephiroth-sama... but I can't bring any trouble to you... Bye-bye..."

Setsu opened the door and left. She left the Shin-ra headquarters where Sephiroth and some of the first class SOLDIERs were living in.

Sephiroth stirred a bit in his sleep. He thought that he heard someone say goodbye or something but he was too sleepy to care so he didn't bother waking up.

Setsu really lived up to her luck. Even if the cameras caught her leaving the Shinra Headquarters without any permission, the guards watching the screen fell asleep so no alarm had been sounded.

At six in the morning, Sephiroth woke up. He checked on Setsu in the bedroom but he was surprised to see her gone. He searched everywhere until he reached the kitchen. He was surprised to see his breakfast completely ready. He noticed the letter that was sticking out underneath the bowl. He picked it up and read it.

_To Sephiroth-sama,_

_I am sorry to leave like I did, Sephiroth-sama. I am afraid that if I told you that I will leave under your care you might not allow me. I appreciate all your help but I can't depend on you always since you are a busy man. I will go on a journey to find a way on how to go back in my world. Even though I am your solid fan, I can't stay... With that, I will take my leave... Goodbye and thank you for everything._

_To Genesis Rhapsodos (whom I'm not fond off),_

_I am sorry for biting your fingers I promise I will not do it again given that you won't make fun of me again._

_To Zack,_

_I apologize for throwing a book on your face... I swear I won't do it again so please forgive me..._

_Yours truly,_

_Setsu_

_P.S: Don't bother searching for me... I will use my luck in surviving in this world..._

Sephiroth held his forehead. He can't believe that she just left like that. "Argh! What could that girl be thinking? How could she survive in this world with her luck as the only weapon she got?"

A knock on his door caught his attention. He opened it quickly and he saw Genesis, Angeal and Zack standing outside.

"Heya!" Zack greeted as he entered the room casually.

Genesis followed him after. "May I ask where the little princess that has been placed under your care is?"

"Lazard told me to tell you, not to let her leave the place. Hojo and Hollander took the challenge of bringing her back to her world. They might need her for future references." Angeal relayed the message to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth dropped on the chair and tapped his right foot. He had this serious expression.

"Something wrong, Seph?" Zack asked as he grabbed a toast on the table.

"Angeal, you're late! She just left!" Sephiroth told all of them.

"What?" (Genesis)

"NO WAY!" (Zack)

"But... How? You're the one who's guarding her." (Angeal)

Sephiroth showed the letter to all of them which was accepted and read loudly by Zack.

"She's pretty honest towards her feelings, isn't she?" Genesis chuckled at the message the he received.

"You're worried about her, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked his friend. He knew that the Silver-haired General rarely got attached to anyone. Seeing him with a worried expression on his face was quite new.

"Hey! She was able to escape from Sephiroth's guardianship? No way! That is unbelievable!" Zack said with wide eyes.

"It's not that I'm worried... but that girl IS just an ordinary one. She doesn't know how to fight. She doesn't have any weapon, materia, or money! How do you expect her to survive in this world that was lurking with monsters everywhere? The only thing that she got is her luck! My conscience is eating me..." (Sephiroth)

"Luck?" Genesis pondered curiously.

Sephiroth began telling them everything that he found out about Setsu. He explained everything to all of them.

"Seriously... She disclosed all of that without any second thoughts?" Zack asked Sephiroth.

Angeal brought out his phone and dialled a number. He ordered the people that he asked to investigate Setsu's identity to stop investigating since it was a waste of time. Next time, he'll ask her personally.

"Hahaha... I don't know what to say to her..." Genesis laughed out loud.

"Regardless of everything, we must bring her back before something happens to her." (Angeal)

"Hm... I agree..." (Sephiroth)

"Speaking of luck, if she is knowledgeable of the places that existed in our world, then there's a possibility that she will go to the place where she could make use of her luck." (Zack)

"You've got a point on that puppy..." Angeal commented.

"There is only one place where a peson's luck could be of use." Genesis added while nodding.

"That's right... It's Gold Saucer..." Sephiroth muttered to himself which was heard by everyone because of their enhanced hearing.

Meanwhile, Setsu was standing in front of the entrance of Gold Saucer. She was lucky enough to find a nice old man who was willing to give her free ride to Gold Saucer. She was even luckier not to find any monster along her journey. She has this wide smile plastered on her face while staring at the lights.

"KKKYYYAAA...! I'M FINALLY HERE IN GOLD SAUCER FOR REAL! LEMME SEE A REAL CHOCOBO! HAHAHA...!"

Setsu ran inside the Gold Saucer without a care in the world. She looked like a kid that received a lollipop for the first time in her life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I admit that I don't like OCs that is mary-sues. If by some chance my OC is like a mary-sue, well, it was all an accident. I will do my best on not to make it into a mary-sue.

To the anonymous reader that gave his/her critique, thank you so much! I appreciated it a lot.

Thank you for your review **SparkySkye812**! *cries tears of joy* Hehehe...

If it's not too much trouble, please review... so that I would know what everyone thinks about this story. It will help me get motivated and it will make me happy as well. :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Queen of Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII...**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Queen of Luck**

Inside Sephiroth's quarters, the three generals and Zack were having a heavy discussion on how to get Setsu back under their care. Sehiroth, Genesis and Angeal can't leave the Shin-ra Headquarters that easily because of their high ranking positions. As a result, the job of getting Setsu back was left on Zack's shoulders.

"Zack, you'd better get her back… ALIVE… is that understood?" Angeal told Zack with a stern voice.

Zack gave a salute and went towards the door. "Roger that!"

After Zack left, Sephiroth released a deep sigh while Genesis smirked at him.

"I'm quite impressed that she was able to leave under your supervision. How did she do that?" Genesis asked Sephiroth playfully while helping himself with an omelette.

"She left while I was asleep. If only I knew that she had plans on leaving, then I would have slept with her." Sephiroth answered him while grabbing a piece of toast.

Genesis chuckled at Sephiroth's answer. It has double meaning after all. "You mean with your eyes close and having sweet dreams?"

The remaining two generals rolled their eyes on Genesis' playful remark. They began eating what Setsu cooked for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth got to admit. Setsu was not lying when she said that she had a knack for cooking. Having her by his side won't be so bad after all, if only her fangirl side would just mellow down a bit.

Meanwhile, Lazard receive a report from one of the SOLDIERs that Setsu escaped. The man showed the footage that was caught by the camera. He was somehow irritated that no one sounded the alarm when she was caught. The man told him that the assigned person fell asleep on the job when that happened which explained why the alarm didn't break. Due to that person's irresponsible action, the said man was fired by Lazard.

Lazard called Sephiroth asking him on HOW she escaped under his supervision. Sephiroth answered him calmly and he told him that Zack was on his way on retrieving Setsu back. He informed him that there was a huge possibility that she might go to Gold Saucer.

When Lazard asked him on where he based that conclusion, he gave all the information that he got from Setsu. Lazard was completely speechless at Setsu's carefree attitude.

"When she left your side, Sephiroth… does she have any weapon, materia or even money with her?" Lazard asked while rubbing his temples.

"No, she doesn't have any of that. She doesn't have any battle experience. Worst, she doesn't know how to fight. She had her luck as her strongest asset and cooking skills, other than that… NOTHING ELSE…" Sephiroth emphasized the last two words to get his point clear.

Lazard paled and slumped on his seat. A girl like her, who was completely defenseless, was roaming around their world which was filled with monsters everywhere. He slammed his right hand on the table which happened to be free.

"FIND SOMEONE TO LOCATE HER! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK! IF HOJO AND HOLLANDER FIND OUT ABOUT THIS, WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO GET HER BACK!" Lazard almost hyperventilated when he gave that order.

On the other side of the phone, Sephiroth was holding back his laughter. Genesis went somewhere far away so that he could give his loudest laughter without being heard by Lazard. A small smile began to appear on Angeal's face. That was the first time that they've heard their director lose control of himself. For some unknown reason, Setsu has some strange effect on them. It was as if like, they couldn't leave her alone.

Sephiroth resumed talking on the phone while holding off his laughter. "Just calm down... Director... Zack is on his way on getting Setsu back."

Lazard sighed loudly because of the stress that has been building up inside him. "What is wrong with that girl's brain? At first, she should be scared when she arrived in our world but instead of being scared, she just took your pictures like it was the most important thing in the world. I placed her under your care because I've thought that she would just stay put while our scientists would find a way on returning her back to her world. If I placed her to somebody else, I'm sure she would roam around the Shin-ra building and follow you around like a pestering fan. To avoid that tinsy tiny bit of trouble, I've put her under your care. And NOW, what happened? SHE LEFT! She left your safe haven and went on a stupid journey to find her way home! Didn't she trust any of our scientists? I doubt that she will remember that purpose! Normal people with normal brain would just STAY PUT in that given situation!"

Lazard continued to rant over the phone. Sephiroth placed the phone into a loud speaker and prepared himself for work. Genesis continued to laugh while Angeal couldn't hold off his laughter any longer and joined Genesis. That was a first when their director loses his cool.

"Haha... Well, what did you expect? Her brain is not normal..." (Genesis)

"She's completely unpredictable..." Angeal commented.

"I can't even tell what's on her mind..." (Sephiroth)

After minutes of ranting, Lazard regained his cool self. He was somehow mad when he found out that Sephiroth put him on a loud speaker. He realized that when he heard Genesis' laughter on the other side of the phone. If it only wasn't for Sephiroth's rank, he would have made sure that his life in SOLDIER would have been hell. In the end, he let his anger pass and cut their conversation.

Genesis straightened himself as he walked towards the door. Even if he wanted to stay, unfortunately he can't because of his work. "Let's just hope that puppy will find her alive. She's got one heck of luck if she survived during this time."

Angeal nodded while Sephiroth shrugged at Genesis' comment. The only thing that they could do was to hope for Zack to find her alive.

While the three generals continued with their daily work, Zack boarded the helicopter and told the pilot to go to Gold Saucer. No matter what happens, he will get Setsu back.

* * *

As the high ranking officers in Shinra were ALMOST getting worried sick because of a certain someone, that certain someone was currently busy hanging on the neck of a full-grown, adult chocobo.

"KKKYYYAAA...! A REAL CHOCOBO! I FINALLY SEE ONE FOR THE FIRST TIME! CAN I KEEP IT? CAN I? CAN I?" Setsu squealed cheerfully while crying tears of joy.

The chocobo stood proudly like there was nothing hanging on its neck.

There were four men surrounding the chocobo and Setsu. Three of those men happened to be the chocobo's caretaker while the last one was the chocobo's rider. The rider stood dumbstruck at the event. Of course, a somewhat-almost-near-to-crazy girl was hanging on the neck of his chocobo.

"...Um... Could you please let go of the poor chocobo?" The rider told her calmly.

"GET AWAY FROM THE CHOCOBO, GIRL!" One of the caretakers scolded her while grabbing her waist and pulling her off the chocobo.

"Is this girl nuts?" Another caretaker said while wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"This is the first time that she had seen a chocobo? Don't tell me she's been living under a rock all this time..."

It took them five to ten minutes to convince Setsu from releasing the chocobo. A chocobo race had begun and people began putting their money on their desired chocobo. If the chocobo that they had chosen won then the money that they will win will grow a thousand fold. Setsu wanted to join but she doesn't have any money to use. She's just a penniless traveller that roams around the world.

Setsu sat on a bench and muttered some numbers. The chocobos were numbered one to six. Any number that goes out of her mouth matches the number of the chocobo that would be branded as the champion of that race.

It wasn't until the fifth race when a fat lady that was wearing expensive Victorian clothes noticed Setsu's talent (more like her luck). The woman was wearing an expensive dark purple dress and puple hat that has huge feathers on it.

"Girl, May I ask what's your name?" The lady approached her while fanning herself with her big fan.

Setsu looked at the lady. She was amazed at her huge physique but she was not that stupid to tell it right on the woman's face. "Um... I'm Setsuka Nozomu..."

"Hm... Setsuka... What a nice name... Will you tell me what chocobo number will win this time?"

Setsu tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? How should I know what chocobo will win? I am not a psychic..."

The lady sweatdropped at Setsu's question. It seems like Setsu didn't notice her luck was on the move. The lady cleared her throat and simplified her question.

"Oh... Okay... To make things simpler, who's your pick in those chocobos?"

Setsu thought deeply on whom she will choose. After a few seconds, she had chosen number three. The lady laid her money on chocobo number three.

A five-minute chocobo race was held and the champion happened to be chocobo number three. The lady celebrated while Setsu slumped on her seat.

"Why is the long face, dear?" The lady asked Setsu in a concerned tone.

"Well, what's the point of winning if I didn't win anything?" Setsu muttered which was heard miraculously by the lady.

The lady smiled warmly at her. "You didn't join the game?"

"How could I join? I don't have any money... I was just lucky enough to reach this place alive."

The lady became curious on Setsu's words so she asked more things about her. Having the defense mechanism on her brain dead, Setsu began telling the woman her life. How she didn't belong in their world, how she ended up in Shin-ra, how she doesn't want to depend on her idol, Sephiroth, even though she is a solid fan, how people treated her badly when she tried to look for work in midgar when she left Sephiroth's side just to earn money, how she reached Gold Saucer and how she was travelling the world in order to find her way home.

After narrating her life to the lady, Setsu looked at the woman only to see her in tears. The fat lady embraced her tenderly like a real mother. Setsu's face was buried on the lady's cleavage.

"_Ooofff! I can't breathe!"_ Setsu thought desperately as she tried to break free from the lady's bear hug. She needed oxygen in order to live, of course.

"Oh! You poor child! Travelling around the world alone with nothing but your clothes on! What is the hero of Gaia doing leaving a defenseless girl like you alone?" The lady began her tearful, motherly ranting. Being a complete idiot, she completely believed Setsu's story... Well, it's not that it's a lie. Our heroine doesn't know how to lie.

"Um... I left in my own will... Sephiroth-sama didn't leave me alone. He doesn't know that I left. Well, I think he does now..." Setsu was able to lift her face from the torture but she still couldn't break free from the woman's hug.

The lady continued to cry like she didn't hear Setsu say anything. Setsu's story touched her heart. As a result, she helped Setsu in earning money by letting her join the game. She will be in-charge of paying the processing fee-whatever of the games while Setsu would just concentrate on winning the games that they entered. It's a modus operandi for them to win. The lady hates losing after all. With her money and Setsu's luck, their victory was unstoppable.

Setsu won the games like it was nothing or like it was a walk in the park. The fated battle had come where she has to face the "King" of Gold Saucer. The "King" was a title given to anyone who wins majority of the games in Gold Saucer. If it was a man then the title will become "King". If it is a woman, then it will turn into a "Queen". The title can be taken if the King or Queen will be defeated.

The lady supported Setsu like a real mother. They've entered a card game where Setsu have to fight a certain red-haired man.

"Yo! Who dares challenge my supremacy?" The red-haired bluffed in front of everyone. He heard about a certain girl who won non-stop in all the games that she entered.

Reno was the "King" in Gold Saucer. He ditched work just to have some fun and release some stress.

Setsu recognized the red-haired as Reno of the turks. She was kind of wondering on where was Rude. They were inseparable after all.

"I, Setsuka Nozomu, challenge you in a fight!" Setsuka challenged Reno while holding a piece of wooden stick who knows where she got it. She used it on pointing at Reno.

Reno punched his right fist to his left palm. He has this expression like a boss. "Yo! Fine! Challenge accepted!"

A card fight between the two had begun. The fight was a heated one. No one wants to lose. Reno was good but Setsu's luck was commendable. Their fight lasted for how many hours. It was a close fight but in this game, luck will always prevail. Reno was a lucky person but Setsu was luckier. In short, Setsu won the game and she was crowned as the new "Queen" of Gold Saucer.

The lady jumped in delight and cried tears of joy. Reno couldn't believe it but he has no other choice but to accept. His luck has turned against him.

Setsu stretched her right hand to make shake hands with Reno. She grinned from ear to ear. "That was a nice game! I wish we could play again!"

Reno took the hand and shook it. "Yeah! I'll be looking forward for next time!"

After releasing her hand, Reno ruffled her hair and left.

The lady gave a share of their winnings to Setsu so that she could have some money. Just by spending time with Setsu was already enough for the lady.

Setsu bought some new clothes in a shop. She wore a blue feminine coat that didn't reach her knee and brown knee-high boots. She wore her hair down which reached her waist. She bought some supplies for her travels which were placed inside a black, leather back pack. The lady gave her a dagger for self-defense which she had attached at the sides of her thigh.

"Thank you so much for your help, Madam! I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you." Setsu bowed down at the lady in respect.

The lady smiled and shook her head. She was happy enough that she was able to help her. She hugged her and bid her farewell. She wished for her safety on her journey.

Setsu walked towards her next destination. Her next stop would be in Nibelheim.

A mini-truck passed by and stopped at her sides. A man's head stuck out at the window.

"Hey! Little girl! Going somewhere?"

Setsu stopped and looked at the man. "Yes! I'm going to Nibelheim, mister!"

Beside the man's head was a woman's head who smiled down upon her. They were a newlywed couple after all and a very nice one at that. Oh! Bless their soul! Or thanks to Setsu's luck.

"If you don't mind then, come aboard... We are going to Nibelheim. It's far from here. It would take months if you travelled there by foot. Don't worry, it's a free ride." The woman offered.

A genuine, bright smile appeared on Setsu's face and nodded. "Thank you so much! Ma'am!"

The couple smiled and Setsu climbed at the back of the mini-truck and then they were off to Nibelheim. Setsu stared at the sky happily. She had enjoyed her travels so far but she wouldn't forget her main purpose of travelling. She had decided to look for some work once she reached Nibelheim. She can't depend on her luck always.

* * *

**Omake:**

One hour after Setsu left Gold Saucer, Zack arrived in Gold Saucer only to find out that Setsu had already left without leaving any trace behind.

"NNNOOO...! WHAT SHOULD I DO? SEPHIROTH, ANGEAL AND GENESIS WOULD KILL ME IF I COME BACK THERE EMPTY-HANDED! SETSUKA! WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Zack gripped his hair in frustration. This was like playing hide-and-seek. He just had to prepare himself when he returned in Shin-ra... mentally and physically...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for your reviews **SparkySkye812**, **StarnightX**, and **Sarkura**!

**StarnightX: **Did Setsu's character change? I think it didn't... It's just part of her characteristics. And yes, the Shinra's scientists will try to figure out on how to return her back to her world. Since she is an odd character that has an unpredictable brain, I guess that would be enough explanation on why she didn't stay put. Even though she is a fan, she doesn't want to depend on Sephiroth or to become a burden to him so she left his safe haven and went on a journey. :)

**Sarkura: **Hehe... Let's just see where this crazy mind of mine will lead me in writing this story... :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: New Recruits

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Recruits**

Setsu stood at the back of the mini-truck while holding the roof-part of the truck for support. She observed her surroundings happily. The scenery was almost picture-perfect. In her world, there were a lot of tall buildings and she can't find any trees, flowers, or any greenery because of the concrete buildings. It was also noisy because of the vehicles outside her apartment. Because of that, she only stayed in her apartment doing her hobbies. Inside the game, it was different. There were a lot of trees on where they have reached so far. The air was somehow clean and fresh because they were outside of midgar. She hated Midgar because it somehow reminded her of her world. Even if she doesn't like her world, she still wanted to return. She was getting worried at her parents.

She knew that she was inside a game but every time she looked at her surroundings and encounter different people, she would somehow forget that she was inside a game. After all, the people and her surroundings were too real to be just an animation. They were breathing and living like her. Despite all of that, she was still inside a game. She had somehow thought that there might be monsters that would attack them. She found it strange that no monsters were attacking them. Half of her was grateful because she won't face any trouble but the remaining half of her was somehow disappointed because she won't gain any battle experience if this keeps on.

"Neh? Mister? Are there no monsters in this place?" Setsu shouted from outside.

The man continued to drive while replying to Setsu's question. "Hm? It's strange though... By this time, we should be encountering some monsters..."

A strange clacking sound was heard inside the mini-truck. The sound came from the man's wife's shotgun which was prepared by the wife.

"I have prepared this shotgun in case of emergency. I thought I could use it now... It's strange though... Maybe, it's because of you, Setsu?" The wife held her shotgun with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Now, now, dear... please put down that shotgun. You're starting to scare me..." The man said to his wife before talking to Setsu again.

Setsu tilted her head to the side. It was a shame that no one saw the cute expression on her face. "Because of me?"

"Hahaha... Now, come to think of it, you made yourself famous in Gold Saucer. You are famous for becoming the first "Queen" with no loss record. That was a first! The higher-ups in Gold Saucer are kind of cheaters but you still won the games. Your luck is pretty amazing. It must be your good luck that's why no monsters are attacking us now." The man replied while smoking his tobacco.

"Tee-hee! You must be a walking good luck charm, Setsu. Thank goodness, we took you with us. Who knows what would have happened to us if you're not here?" The wife added with motherly tone in her voice.

Setsu sat again at the back. She had her knees curled up and wrapped on her arms. "It's because of my luck that's why no monsters are attacking us...?"

The couple hummed happily as they drove towards Nibelheim.

Setsu pouted cutely and stared at the trail that was left in front of her. "How will I gain battle experience if I can't attract any monsters?"

Their strange and peaceful travel towards Nibelheim continued until Setsu fell asleep at the back.

* * *

In Gold Saucer, Zack gathered informations about Setsu's next destination. Sometimes, he would be forced to play a game but he would end up losing so he stopped playing. He wasn't gifted with good luck.

As he looked for any useful information which he could bring back to Shin-ra so that Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal won't kill him. He saw the owner of Gold Saucer crying in a corner while surrounded by a lot of bodyguards.

"What is wrong with all of you? Didn't you try to cheat on that girl's games?" The owner exploded angrily while crying like a child.

"Um... Boss... We did everything that we could to bring that girl's defeat but no matter what kind of cheat that we do, she was still winning." One of the owner's bodyguards said to him.

"That girl's luck is on a whole new level... I wish I could have her luck even if it's just half of it..." Another man murmured while standing proudly like a real bodyguard.

The owner continued his childish tantrum. It won't be a matter of time before the news about the "undefeatable Queen" would spread in Gaia. The owner hated losing. He hated it more if he saw one of his customers winning straight.

Zack laughed as he continued to search for any informations. "Hahaha... That was amazing, Setsu! You made the owner cry! I can't wait to tell this to the others."

As he walked around, he bumped to a fat lady who happens to be the one who helped Setsu enter the games. He apologized and asked her if she knew Setsu.

The lady happily answered all the questions that were related to Setsu. She narrated to him Setsu's journey after she left the safe haven of Sephiroth. The talk lasted for how many hours which took them to have some tea. Zack didn't get a chance to speak because the lady's mouth was like a machine gun.

When Zack saw an opportunity, he asked her about Setsu's whereabouts. The lady began to tear up because it reminded her of her separation with Setsu. It took a good, bloody thirty minutes of description about her depression before she told him that she doesn't know where Setsu was heading next.

Zack left the woman's company as politely as he could. He went towards where his helicopter was waiting for him.

"Jeez! What a woman! Her mouth doesn't know how to break!" Zack complained as he wiped the sweat that rolled under his chin. He made sure that the lady was out of earshot before complaining.

He boarded the helicopter and went back to Shin-ra. With the informations that he gained, Sephiroth and the others won't kill him right? He shuddered at the thought of what was waiting for him there.

* * *

It took days to get to Nibelheim. They would somehow stop on nearby villages or would sometimes camp outside if they can't find any nearby town or villages to stop by. The man stopped his mini-truck in front of his humble house. The couple's house was just a simple one which was made out of wood and concrete, a combination of both. It has a homey feeling inside it.

The couple went at the back to check on Setsu. The woman smiled when she saw Setsu sleeping peacefully at the back. She urged her husband to carry Setsu inside their house. The man carried her princess-style. He noticed how light she was.

"Is this girl eating properly?" The man wondered to himself.

His wife smiled at the image before her.

"Wha-What?" The man asked his wife.

"Tee-hee! You look like a real father by carrying her like that." The wife giggled.

The man blushed and snorted before entering the house and laying Setsu in a bed that was in the guest room.

Setsu awakened by a delicious smell of food. She noticed that she was in a room. She stood up and walked outside. She followed the delicious smell which leads her in the kitchen.

The couple was delighted to see her awake. They invited her to have dinner with them. Setsu was somehow shy at first but she began to relax and ate properly. She was really grateful for their kindness. She helped in cleaning up the dishes. After doing her chores, she went outside to get some fresh air.

The cool breeze was nice to her skin. A flyer flew on her face which covered her view as she walked around Nibelheim.

"ACK!" Setsu pried the flyer off her face.

She stared at the contents of the flyer. A wide smile began to spread on her face. She saw a job opening and that was to become a part of Shin-ra, especially in SOLDIER. The SOLDIER would accept female applicants for the first time. They would start as cadets at first but if they showed promising results, they might get accepted in SOLDIER.

"Yeah! This is it! I'll take this job! But wait... I don't know how to fight... Meh! I'll just use my luck. I'll learn it anyway. I'll do my best!"

Setsu scanned the place for any registration booth. She saw one which was being surrounded by a lot of people. She ran towards there and looked for any opening so that she could register herself.

The men in front of her were huge and bulky. She can't find any way of getting near to the person in-charge. A tap on her shoulder caught her attention.

"Are you going to join SOLDIER as well?" A boy asked her.

She turned around to see a blonde boy with crystal blue eyes who is no other than the game's protagonist except that he was still young like they were about the same age.

"AAAHHH...! BOCO!" Setsu exclaimed cheerfully when she saw Cloud Strife in the flesh.

"Uh... Boco? Who?" Cloud asked curiously. The girl that he just met gave him a stupid nickname in their first meeting.

"You! You are Boco! You looked like one especially with your hair sticking out like a chocobo's tail!" Setsu answered him cheerfully while hopping up and down.

In her world, she was used to naming Cloud, Boco because of his hair's resemblance with a chocobo.

Cloud was rendered speechless at Setsu's actions. A stranger named him Boco and he couldn't do anything because his mind was completely blank due to Setsu's stupidity.

"Oh... By the way, my name's Setsuka Nozomu! Nice to meet you, Cloud Strife! But I like to call you Boco more... In response to your question before, yes, I am going to join. They accept female applicants now. It's written here though it was written in small letters." Setsu showed the flyer to Cloud.

He was somehow impressed that she noticed the small letterings first before the huge one. He found it strange but what made it strange more was that she knew his name without him introducing himself.

"Wait! How did you know my name?" Cloud grabbed her upper arm.

"Yo! It's a long story! If I'll tell you now, you'll think of me as a crazy person. When the right time comes, I'll tell you how..." Setsu answered like all of it was just a normal thing.

Cloud sighed and released Setsu. He swore that he will get to know her. Her presence was somehow interesting.

Both of them registered at the same time when they got closer to the man in-charge of registration. The huge and muscle-bound oaf that surrounded them laughed at them because of their tiny physique.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and murmured. "It's not my fault if I'm born little..."

Cloud was a little taller to Setsu. She only reached his shoulder but he was still little compared to the man around them.

The man in-charge told them that they could fully register if they would pass a test.

The test was to find a monster's fang which was hidden deep in the mountains. In order for them to pass, they must bring it back to the registration booth. They have to get it individually. The first one was Cloud.

The seeking of the fang was hard because he encountered a lot of monsters in the mountains. It took him one hour to find the fang and bring it back. He was successful so he got accepted.

The next one was Setsu. She went deep in the mountains. Cloud was somehow worried because she is a woman. After 30 minutes, she returned with the fang at hand. The men dropped their jaws because she was the fastest out of all of them.

"That was fast! How did you do that?" The man asked her incredulously.

Even Cloud couldn't stop wondering on how she finished the test quickly.

"I just searched for the fang in the mountains. I found it being guarded by a huge monster!" Setsu answered cheerfully like she hadn't encountered a huge monster in the mountains.

"A-And... what did you do?" The man in-charge couldn't believe at her cheery attitude like she just went on a park and then back.

It was a bloody mountain with ferocious monsters for goodness sake!

"Well, I walked pass through it. If that monster was on guard duty, then he was doing a bad job because he was sleeping on the job."

The men who heard her gape at her description. The monster was SLEEPING?

"Besides, I am not an idiot to wake a sleeping monster up. The monster was sleeping peacefully that it was a shame to wake it up so I just took the fang and went back here." Setsu continued talking oblivious to the people's expression around her which was completely filled with disbelief.

She gave the fang to the man in-charge and she was finally accepted on the job by the man reluctantly.

In the morning, Setsu said her goodbye and thanks to the couple who helped her reach Nibelheim. They were somehow reluctant on letting her join in SOLDIER because they had grown to look at her like a daughter which they never had... yet. They told her that she has a place to return to in Nibelheim if by some chance she would return.

Cloud said his goodbye to his mother and Tifa. He was off to SOLDIER to prove to everyone in Nibelheim his worth. His mother and Tifa saw Setsu as the only girl in the group. They asked Cloud to watch over her even though they didn't know her. As a fellow woman, they couldn't help but get worried at her. Cloud assured them that he will watch over her. Besides, she still owed him about his name.

The new recruits boarded a truck with an attached bench on the sides. Cloud and Setsu sat beside with each other. Some men would try to harass Setsu by caressing her legs. Even though she lacked feminine aspects, she is still a woman so they tried to harass her. As a result, they earned a kick from her which hit their chin accurately. The kick made some of the men unconscious throughout their travel towards Midgar.

The men who couldn't get near Setsu began harassing Cloud because of his beautiful face. Cloud endured the harassment even though he doesn't like it. The men were rendered unconscious again because Setsu kicked them on the face.

"It seems like we will get along... Setsuka, isn't it?" Cloud looked at Setsu and smirked at the end result of her actions.

Setsuka looked at him and nodded. A bright smile was seen on her face.

* * *

Zack returned to Shin-ra with the informations that he obtained in Gold Saucer. Sephiroth would have sliced him in half because of his failure of bringing Setsu back but when he heard the entire story from Zack and the news about the new "Queen" reached his ears, he can't stop himself from getting amazed at Setsu's luck. She wasn't joking when she told him that her luck was her strongest asset.

"Let's just hope for a miracle that she is still alive while travelling around the world. Who knows... there might be some miracle force that might bring her back here?" Genesis said playfully as he prepared himself for the boring event of their life.

Sephiroth and Angeal couldn't help but support their friend's attitude.

It was the most boring event where they will welcome the new recruits. It's either the new recruits were worshippers of them or just a bunch of weaklings.

They were all at the backstage and waited for things to get organized before coming out.

Meanwhile, Cloud was separated with Setsu because of the huge population around them. He searched for her but he can't find her anywhere.

They were all wearing their Cadet uniforms except for the helmet. It was hard for him to search for her because Setsu was tiny. She can be easily hidden or covered by the huge people around her.

While searching, Cloud bumped unto a raven haired SOLDIER. The man held him so that he won't fell face flat.

"Woah! Are you alright? Sorry about that..." The man apologized to Cloud.

Cloud nodded and resumed searching for Setsu.

"Are you looking for someone?" The man asked him.

Cloud looked at him and replied. "Yes, I'm looking for someone... I lost my companion when we've arrived here. I'm searching for her now."

"Her?" The man tilted his head in curiosity.

"Ah! Yes! She is the only female applicant here in SOLDIER! Well... She is the only crazy one to enter despite her gender..." Cloud muttered the half-part of his message.

The man laughed at Cloud's muttering. He heard that there was a girl who entered SOLDIER for the first time. That was the first time that SOLDIER opened the applicants for women but it was not that successful but at least there was one who joined. He was kind of interested on who was the girl who was brave enough to enter SOLDIER.

He wanted to help Cloud search but someone called him. He was told that he was needed in the stage.

"I want to help you, Spiky! But I have to go! I hope you'll find her! By the way, my name's Zack Fair! See ya!"

Zack ran towards the stage leaving Cloud behind.

"First BOCO! And now SPIKY! I have a name you people!" Cloud screamed.

He sighed and resumed searching for Setsu. He scratched his head as he searched for her. "Now, where was Setsu?"

Setsu was on top of a flag pole searching for Cloud. She lost track of him when she was caught by waves of men that were heading near the stage. She had her hands on her eyebrows. She searched for Cloud like some sort of a pirate. She had her hair tied in a loose pony tail.

"Now, where did Boco go?" Setsu asked no one.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" A third class SOLDIER screamed below her. He was kind of shocked to see someone on top of a flag pole.

Setsu looked at the man and slid off the flag pole. She ran passed through the stage where Lazard came out seconds later.

The new recruits were gathered in front of the stage. They were all perfectly aligned except that Setsu and Cloud were covered by the huge recruits in front of them.

The president of Shin-ra babbled for hours. Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Lazard were on the stage sitting on a chair while looking at the cadets. It was completely obvious that the Generals and Zack were bored to death.

Zack saw Cloud and waved at him. Cloud raised his hand a little in greetings. He still can't find Setsu anywhere.

As the president's speech ended, a meet and greet towards the Generals were being held. Cloud gave up on meeting them personally because of the large people around them. He picked up his luggage and went towards the cadet's rooms.

A feminine scream caught his attention which was very familiar to him. He snapped his head to the source and he was surprised to see Setsu standing on top of the shoulder pads of one, huge, tall, third class SOLDIER who was extremely and shiningly bald.

Setsu held onto the man's head for support while the man held her ankles to support her balance. She waved her hand at Sephiroth and the others who were looking at her incredulously.

"HEY! SEPHIROTH-SAMA! LONG TIME NO SEE! STARTING FROM NOW ON, I'LL BE WORKING AS A CADET! I PROMISE THAT I WILL WORK HARD! AND I WILL LEARN HOW TO FIGHT! SO BYE-BYE!" Setsu screamed cheerfully earning her the attention of everyone.

She jumped off the man's shoulder and bowed down at him. "Thank you so much for your help, mister!"

"No problem, kiddo! But I'm impressed by your guts!" The man gave her thumbs up and left.

Setsu ran towards the barracks where the cadets will stay with a huge smile on her face.

"Tha-Tha-Tha-THAT IIIDDDIIIOOOTTT!" Cloud screamed out of frustration. He couldn't believe that Setsu was daring enough to do such a thing.

He ran and followed her to the barracks. His curiosity was now in the limits. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO EXTRACT ALL THE ANSWERS OUT OF SETSU'S MOUTH!"

Cloud's scream was heard up to the stage. Zack was completely surprised to find out that Cloud knew Setsu. Who would have thought that the one whom Cloud was searching before was Setsu? He was also curious on HOW Setsu joined SOLDIER. If she wanted to work in SOLDIER, she could have asked Sephiroth during her stay.

Zack shook his head. He forgot that normal things don't apply to her brain. He escaped on the stage and followed Cloud and Setsu to the barracks.

"Now, I'm curious... How did Spiky know Setsu?" Zack questioned no one as he entered the building.

Sephiroth stood dumbstruck at the event. Setsu came back but she was IN SOLDIER? He doesn't know how to school the features on his face.

Genesis was even shock at what happened even Angeal does too.

Lazard dismissed the new recruits and told them to go to their quarters and arranged all their belongings. They could tour the entire place for the first day. When everyone had somehow left, he released a deep sigh. He was glad to see Setsu back but he was surprised to see her as one of the cadets. He massaged the bridge of his nose to loosen the stress.

"I'm curious... How did she join SOLDIER?" (Lazard)

"I'm pretty sure that there were test given at first before being accepted." Angeal reminded them.

"The question is HOW she passed it? She doesn't have any battle experience, remember?" Sephiroth finally blurted out after recovering from the shock of seeing Setsu.

Genesis laughed at them. "One word, Seph... LUCK!"

Sephiroth went to the cadet's barrack in search of Setsu. He was soon followed by Angeal and Genesis. Oh yes! He was going to extract the answer out of her mouth... one way or another!

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 4 is up!

Thank you for your reviews **Bmonti** and **SparkySkye812**!

**Bmonti: **Setsu entered the game before all the crazy stuff happened. She also threw away her contacts because it was a disposable one. With her crazy mind and unpredictable brain, she didn't find Hojo scary at all despite all of his doings. Hojo decided to find a way on returning Setsu back to her world when his ego and pride as a scientist was hurt by Setsu in the first chapter. To prove that he has a brilliant mind, he decided to accept the challenge like Hollander. By the way, thank you for following the story. :D

**SparkySkye812: **Yes, This is before Crisis Core... :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Life of a Cadet part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII…**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Life of a Cadet (part one: Interrogation)**

It was either a coincidence or because of Setsu's good luck charms that she and Cloud have shared the same room. Each room has a built-in bathroom inside it to avoid crowding in. The rooms were occupied by four cadets with two double decks for them to sleep. Setsu took the upper part cheerfully while Cloud took the lower part. The beds were covered by clean, white bed sheets and it already had a pillow. Even though the room was tiny for four people, it was still livable.

Setsu dropped her bag and climbed on her bed. She rolled on it like she was in her home. Cloud began unpacking his things. He reminded Setsu that she still have to unpack her things. Being with Setsu was like having a little sister around.

She was always carefree and cheerful like she wasn't in SOLDIER at all. Cloud laid and arranged his things inside a cabinet which was shared by him and Setsu. There were two cabinets in the room which was shared by two cadets. They took the first available cabinet and divided it into two so that they could have their own privacy.

After unpacking and arranging all their things. Setsu sat on Cloud's bed like a tamed puppy while Cloud stood in front of her like a boss.

"So… Will you tell me how did you know my name?" Cloud asked her seriously.

Setsu fidgeted a little under Cloud's gaze. Even if she told him the truth, she doesn't know if he will believe her or not.

"Um… That's… it's… you'll think of me as a crazy person if I'll tell you how…" Setsu avoided looking at Cloud's eyes.

Cloud kneeled down to meet her gaze. He cupped her cheeks with both of his palms so that she could look in his eyes directly.

"Try me then…" Cloud replied.

Setsu gulped to prepare herself mentally and physically. Cloud sat beside her and waited for her to say something.

Setsu moved a little so that she could face him.

"You see; the reason why I know your name was because I don't belong in this world. I mean, I came from another world, Boco…" Setsu began telling him.

Cloud flinched a little at the nickname that he got from her ridiculous naming sense.

"In my world, you are a protagonist of this game called Final Fantasy 7 where you will defeat the antagonist who happens to be the great general Sephiroth. You killed him at the end of the game which marked its end. He became insane when he found out his origins in Shinra Mansion which was in Nibelheim. He thought that his mother's name was Jenova because that was what the people told him when he was young. The truth is that his mother's name is Lucrecia Crescent. She was one of the scientists in Shin-ra who had a relationship with Hojo. Oh, by the way, he is Hojo's offspring, believe me or not… but it's the truth… I don't know what got on her brain because she chose Hojo over Vincent Valentine who is an ex-turk. He must be in Shin-ra Mansion now still sleeping…" Setsu continued to babble like what she was saying was the most normal thing in Cloud's world.

Cloud looked at her like she had sprouted two heads. Him? A protagonist? The one who will kill Sephiroth? The Great Silver-haired General, HERO OF GAIA? His hand began to stretch behind Setsu.

Setsu continued talking. She didn't notice Cloud's hand that was approaching her from behind. "I was brought in this world when my game console malfunctioned. A bright light appeared and the next thing I knew was that I'm already on top of a table that was in the meeting room inside of Shin-ra Building. With no means of going back, I went on a journey to find my way home because the Shin-ra's scientists don't know how to return me in my world and I don't know how too… In my journey, I only have my luck as my means of survival since I don't know how to fight. Luckily, no monsters attacked me in my whole journey which was a miracle. I arrived in Nibelheim with the help of a newlywed couple but I can't depend on them always so I looked for a job. While wandering around Nibelheim, a flyer flew right on my face which showed a job opening in SOLDIER. And that's where you came in…"

The moment Setsu stopped talking, Cloud's hand reached her and he gave her a noogie which brought screams of pain inside the room.

* * *

Outside of Cloud and Setsu's room, Zack was joined in by the three generals who were in search of Setsu. The Cadets, who were standing in the hallways, dropped their jaws when they saw the First Class SOLDIERs inside the Cadet's Barracks, the humble one.

Some men were manly enough to show high regard and respect to the generals and lieutenant but there were some who were just plain and pure fanboys. Their squeals and screams gave a chill through the generals' spine.

"This is your entire fault, Sephiroth! You should have just stayed in your office and wait for us to bring Setsu in there!" Genesis accused Sephiroth because he was getting irritated by the fanboys' squeals.

"As if like you don't have a share of fans among these people, Genesis!" Sephiroth countered back at Genesis. He really does understand his friend's feeling.

The two continued to argue much to Angeal's annoyance. He looked at the reception where Zack was asking about Setsu's room. Zack, kind of regretted not asking Cloud's name before.

The female receptionist jutted out her big asset for Zack to notice. Zack noticed that the woman was trying to flirt with him. Oh! Jeez! What a troublesome woman!

"Hey! Where is Setsu's room?" Zack asked the woman ignoring her flirtatious attempt at him.

The woman glowered darkly at Setsu's name. Her expression was that of pure jealousy. Just only because Setsu was the only girl in SOLDIER, that doesn't gave her the right to hog all of the hot men's attention. The woman smiled and feigned ignorance at Setsu's name. It wasn't hard to remember Setsu's name since she was the only girl in there aside from the receptionist and her name was the rarest name of all in Gaia.

"Setsu? Who is that?" The woman asked Zack while flashing her flirtatious smirk.

Zack shivered at the woman's flirtatious accent. It made him want to run towards his girlfriend who was in the Church selling flowers.

Angeal, who was getting irritated at their fanboys' squeals, decided to help Zack. The sooner they find Setsu, the better. He approached the receptionist and demanded the information that he need.

"Cadet Nozomu's room, where is it? Give us her room before I decide to fire you on the spot." Angeal snapped at the woman. The fanboys were obviously irritating him.

Zack looked at Angeal with the look of disbelief. That was the first time he saw his mentor and friend snapped in anger. He was always the calm and collected one. Sure, they could boot out a SOLDIER if they want to but they don't have the right to fire any receptionists or secretaries, not even a janitor. That's beyond their reach but since the threat was working, he didn't bother to say his thoughts out loud.

The female receptionist got scared by Angeal's threat. She tapped on her computer as quickly as she could. She gave the room number to Angeal and bowed apologetically.

Angeal led the way with Zack beside him while Sephiroth and Genesis were on his back. He scolded the two to stop arguing already. Sephiroth and Genesis stopped fighting. They got amused by Angeal's short fuse. That was a first for them to see Angeal that irritated.

As they get nearer to the room, they could hear Setsu screaming something.

"Aaaahhh…! It hurts! Stop it! Let go of me!" Setsu's voice was heard in the hallway.

The four men stopped on their tracks. They found out from the woman's information that Setsu was sharing the same room with a male cadet named Cloud Strife.

"Hey… Don't you think that scream was a little bit…" Genesis trailed off. Different kinds of imaginations were running on his head.

"You don't say…" Angeal tried to finish his sentence but he was unable to.

Sephiroth remained speechless at what he heard. It would be his fault for sleeping like a log if Setsu's innocence and purity were stolen. Well, it's not really his fault but his conscience was screaming that it would be his.

Zack broke their trance when he ran towards the room as quickly as he could while screaming. "NNNOOO…! SPIKY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NO MATTER HOW GOOD-LOOKING YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T TOUCH HER!"

The three generals followed Zack with the hopes of making there in time.

* * *

Back in Cloud and Setsu's room, Setsu was suffering from Cloud's noogie. She clutched Cloud's arms but his knuckles didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Aaaahhh…! It hurts! Stop it! Let go of me!" Setsu complained to Cloud.

"YOU CAME FROM ANOTHER WORLD? I AM A PROTAGONIST IN SOME VIDEO GAME THAT WOULD KILL **THE GENERAL SEPHIROTH** WHO IS THE MAIN ANTAGONIST IN THE GAME? HOW COULD THE **HERO OF GAIA **BECOME THE **ENEMY OF THE WORLD**? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT A CADET COULD KILL A GENERAL? WHERE'S THE LOGIC? ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH ME? STOP LYING AND TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHO ARE YOU REALLY? AND WHAT IS YOUR CONNECTION TO THE GENERAL? YOU SEEM WELL ACQUAINTED TO HIM DURING THE ASSEMBLY, JUDGING BY WHAT YOU DID!" Cloud continued to rub his knuckles at the side of Setsu's forehead.

Setsu answered Cloud's question one by one while suffering at his punishment. "Yes! I came from another world! You are also the protagonist in a video game that would kill Sephiroth-sama who is the main antagonist! His insanity drove him to become the enemy of the world! No… A cadet couldn't kill a general… You are no longer a cadet back then when you killed him. The logic is in your brain! And I am not trying to mess with you! I'm telling the truth! Go ask General Sephiroth and the other higher-ups… They will tell you that I don't belong in this world! Just as I've said I'm Setsuka Nozomu born with unbelievable good luck. My connection to him is that I'm his solid fan! I was placed under his care when I've reached this world!"

Cloud stopped rubbing his knuckles on Setsu's head. He panted like a crazy person. There's no way what she's saying was true right?

"You're joking right?" Cloud asked her while panting. His mind couldn't possibly digest all of the things that she said. That was just plain, stupid fairytale.

Setsu massaged the part of her head where Cloud drilled his knuckles. She looked at him with puffed cheeks and teary eyes. "No… I'm not… It's the truth."

Cloud looked away feeling dejected. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Setsu glared at Cloud and pouted cutely. Her strange habit began to appear. "First, Boco asked me a question. I've given him the answers but he won't believe me… What is he? Retarded?"

A vein popped on Cloud's temple. One was because of the stupid nickname. Second was because of her inner thoughts which she had said out loud. "You… I've heard that!"

Setsu snubbed at him and ignored his presence while massaging her head.

Seconds later, the door in their room was slid open which revealed a panting and worried-looking Zack.

"Spiky! Don't do it!" Zack screamed at Cloud.

"Do what?" Cloud replied while sitting on his bed with his arms resting on his knees. He gave Zack a strange look.

I mean, a SECOND Class SOLDIER appeared in their humble, small, cadet room. Who won't find it strange?

Zack looked at Cloud then to Setsu who was staying in the corner of the room while massaging her head.

Angeal appeared behind Zack. He looked at Cloud and Setsu. It seems like there was nothing going on between the two when they've arrived there.

Genesis entered the room like he owned the place. "We are not yet late, right?"

Sephiroth arrived in the place while scanning it for any strange behavior from the two cadets. He looked at Cloud who was just sitting on the bed then his eyes landed on Setsu who was in a corner massaging her head.

"Setsu…" Sephiroth called her in his manly voice that would make the girls collapse just by the sound of it.

Cloud stood up quickly and gave a salute. He respected the Generals especially Sephiroth but it was of pure men not of fanboys' feelings. He was wondering on what were the three generals and Zack doing in their room.

"Sir!" Cloud replied respectfully.

Genesis and Angeal responded on Cloud's salute respectfully. Zack gave him a mock salute with a wide grin attached on his face. Sephiroth looked back at him and told him to calm down.

"At ease, cadet…" Sephiroth said to Cloud before looking back at Setsu.

The second Cloud calmed down; he stumbled a little bit forward because Setsu hid behind his back. She was so fast that the only thing that they saw was a blur figure that hid behind his back. Setsu clutched the back of his uniform which made him unable to move.

"You! What do you think you are doing?" Cloud said while trying to pry Setsu's hands off his back. The only thing that he could do was look at her over his shoulders.

"Aaahhh…! Sephiroth-sama is here! He must be pissed off because I left his living quarters while he was sleeping without his permission! I swear I didn't take any pictures while you were sleeping even if I wanted to! Waaahhh…!" Setsu cried behind Cloud. She can't just look at Sephiroth directly in the eyes.

Cloud stood there like a stupid idiot. I mean, come on! She used to live with the great General and yet she left? How lucky can she possibly be? Or should I say… How stupid can she possibly get?

Zack and Genesis laughed at Setsu's honesty while Angeal did his best on not to laugh but he failed. He covered his face with his palm but his shoulders shook in laughter.

"Shut up! Don't laugh, you three!" Sephiroth tried to scold them. A slight smirk appeared on his face for a second before it resumed to its emotionless features.

He looked at Setsu who was still cowering behind Cloud.

"I would like to speak with you privately. Come with me to my office, I have a LOT of questions for you… Starting with WHY you left without my permission…" (Sephiroth)

Cloud paled at Sephiroth's tone. Oh no… He doesn't want to become a shield for Setsu against Sephiroth's wrath. Yes, he promised his mom and Tifa that he will watch over Setsu in SOLDIER but dealing against the Silver-haired General was another story. He doesn't want to lose his life yet.

With some miracle force, he was able to get behind Setsu's back and he was shoving her to Sephiroth like she was some sort of an offering.

"Here, Sir! Please take her… She's all yours…" Cloud offered her completely with all his heart.

Setsu got stiff as a board while getting away from Sephiroth's grasp as far as she could get but she couldn't do it because Cloud was in the way.

"BOCO! YOU TRAITOR!" Setsu looked at Cloud over her shoulder first before she resumed looking at Sephiroth.

"NNNOOO…! I MAY BE A SOLID FAN BUT I'M NOT THAT STUPID TO COME NEAR YOU ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR STATE OF MIND NOW!" Setsu shook her head tremendously.

A smirk began to appear on Sephiroth's face which shocked everyone and made Setsu lose her blood.

Setsu turned around and hugged Cloud. The hug had paralyzed Cloud for how many seconds.

"That smirk! That smirk is the smirk of the enemy of the world!" Setsu said in one breath in just five seconds.

"SAY WHAT?" Cloud didn't understand what Setsu said… Well, nobody does…

Sephiroth closed the distance between him and Setsu. He decided to haul her to his sides since asking her nicely and politely won't work.

"It seems like asking you politely to come with me won't work. Let's just haul you in…" Sephiroth said while taking Setsu outside of the room.

Setsu continued to struggle against Sephiroth's hold. She stretched her arms towards Cloud while crying desperately. "NNNOOO…! LLLEEETTT MMMEEE GGGOOO…! BBBOOOCCCOOO…! HHHEEELLLPPP…!"

Her voice fainted in the distance as Sephiroth carried her to his office. She has a lot of explaining to give to him. He swore that he will extract those explanations out of her mouth.

"Heh… What a scene… Who would have thought that, that guy is capable of smirking?" Genesis said while staring at Setsu's struggling form in the hallway where she was forced to go with Sephiroth.

Angeal sighed at the events that took place before him. What would happen in SOLDIER with Setsu around?

Zack looked at Cloud with his arms crossed. A smile filled with mischief was plastered on his face. "So… You're name's Boco? pfft!"

Cloud glared at Zack and replied irritably. "Don't you DARE call me that… The name's Cloud Strife…"

"Alright! Alright! I get it, Spiky! Don't get mad… I'm just kidding around… So, what's your impression of SOLDIER?" Zack said while clutching his stomach in laughter.

Cloud shrugged at the question. "It's too cheerful…"

Zack placed his hands behind his head. "Well, I guess you're right! I think it's because of her."

"Yeah…" Cloud replied as he laid flat on his bed. He faced the wall and a small smile was seen on his face.

As Sephiroth passed the hallways with Setsu on his sides, the other cadets stared at them with disbelief. Their general was carrying a cadet who was struggling to get away with his grasp. Setsu continued to kick and punch in the air while Sephiroth would spare a glance to her from time to time.

Most of Sephiroth's fanboys glared at Setsu. Oh… How they were fuming with jealousy to be that close with the General. They can't even get near him within three to five meters and yet, she, who was being hauled in by Sephiroth, was struggling to get away from him.

"YOU! PUT ME DOWN!" Setsu ordered Sephiroth.

"_Oh! The nerve of that brat!" _ Sephiroth's fanboys thought in unison.

Sephiroth smirked at Setsu's order. He changed his hold of her and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potato.

"You're ordering me? A General?" (Sephiroth)

Setsu ignored Sephiroth's question. Her struggling had gotten more intense since she was slung on Sephiroth's shoulder. With Sephiroth's height given, she'll be afraid, of course. She doesn't like heights… She's AFRAID of heights… but if some situations call for it, she would forget her phobia like what happened when she was separated to Cloud and when she tried to meet and greet Sephiroth again.

"WWWAAAHHH…! PUT ME DOWN! IT'S TOO HIGH HERE!" Setsu pounded her fists at Sephiroth's back while crying.

"_And that comes from the one who stood on a SOLDIER's shoulder…?"_ Sephiroth kept the thoughts to himself.

Sephiroth decided to let her suffer more as pay back for leaving him without his permission. "Not until we get to my office…"

Setsu glared at Sephiroth from behind. "You… You… YOU DDDEEEMMMOOONNN!"

Ah… who would have thought that teasing her could be that good? Sephiroth planted it in his brain to make it as his favorite pass time.

* * *

Inside Sephiroth's office, Setsu was sitting on a chair where she was being cornered by Sephiroth. The chair was placed in the middle of the room. Sephiroth was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Now, will you tell me why you left?" Sephiroth began interrogating her.

"Ah… That's…" Setsu looked away. She was getting intimidated by Sephiroth's presence.

"Speak… Before I extract it in your mouth in my own forceful way…" Sephiroth threatened her.

Setsu gave him the answer that he demanded. "That's because I was trying to find a way home! I also need to survive while in this world. In order to do that, I have to earn my own money. I can't depend on you always! You are a busy man after all…"

Sephiroth sighed at her answer. "That's the reason why you left? If you want to earn money, why didn't you tell me before? I could set one for you."

Setsu looked away and pouted. She doesn't want to meet Sephiroth's gaze. "That's because… It never crossed my mind…"

Sephiroth fought the urge to face-palm as he trembled a little with her stupid answer.

"_What the…? It never crossed her mind? IT NEVER CROSSED HER MIND? What is wrong with her brain? I can't understand her at all! Normally, people would think of that first aside from leaving!" _ Sephiroth thought to himself.

It's a good thing that his facial expression didn't show what's on his mind.

Setsu narrowed down her eyes on him. "You must be thinking that I'm stupid, right?"

"_I'm glad you knew!"_ (Sephiroth)

Sephiroth massaged his forehead and started questioning again. "How did you get to join in SOLDIER? I'm sure that there was a test given upon joining. How did you pass it?"

Setsu regained her cheerful side. She narrated her journey to him up to the test where she narrated that she passed the test because the monster guarding the fang was sleeping. She said all of that with a big smile like she was just narrating a happily-ever-after fairytale.

Sephiroth could almost see the sparkles in Setsu's eyes like she was just telling a fairy tale to him.

"Are you telling me that you passed the test because the monster slept on the job?" Sephiroth asked dryly.

"YEAH!" Setsu nodded cheerfully.

"How lucky can you possibly get?" (Sephiroth)

"I don't know… Go ask my grandma…" Setsu said while playing on the chair.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" A vein popped on Sephiroth's temple.

He took some deep breaths to calm himself. That was the first time that he almost lost his composure thanks to Setsu. He could feel different kinds of emotions when Setsu was around them. It was nice but somehow terrifying.

After regaining his composure, he told Setsu to do the impossible. Well, it was possible but for Setsu, it was impossible.

"Anyway, you are still an inexperienced fighter. You can't rely on your luck always. That is why… go resign your post… I'll give you another job."

Setsu's eyes widen in surprise before crossing her arms in front of her. She shook her head at Sephiroth's order. "Nnnooo…! I don't want to! I don't want to lose this job! I also need to learn how to fight so that I could protect myself! If I resign now, I won't learn anything!"

Sephiroth drew his face closer to her. "You don't have to learn how to fight… Remember, that you were placed under my care… Until we find some ways to return you to your world, I'm assigned in protecting you. Why don't you just be a good girl and stay put? If you want a job so much, you can become my secretary. As you can see, I don't have one."

Setsu paused for a moment before shaking her head again. "NO! I DON"T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME YOUR SECRETARY!"

Sephiroth was taken aback at Setsu's answer. Isn't she his fan? Any fan would gladly and willingly accept that job because that was the closest position to him. He won't give that position to anyone that easily. Before, he hired one person to be his secretary so that someone would help him with his paperworks. Instead of helping him, that person kept on squealing and worshipping him which caused him to fire that person even though he doesn't have the right. He swore that he would never hire a secretary again but the situation now was different.

It was dangerous for Setsu to be in SOLDIER. If he won't give her some job or anything to do, she'll run off who knows where.

Setsu stood up with a look of determination on her face. With her expression like that, Sephiroth already knew that she won't back down.

"Anyway! No matter what happens, I won't resign!" Setsu told Sephiroth. She's completely dead set with her decision.

"Why?" Sephiroth did the last stand.

Setsu pouted which Sephiroth found cute. "Because I don't like to do paperworks except for writing stories…"

Sephiroth was surprised and glad to find out that they have something in common except for the writing story part.

"Besides, why don't you just be honest, Sephiroth-sama? That you don't like to do any paperworks. Once I become your secretary, you'll pass all of it to me, right? Whoo… Lying won't work on me…" Setsu continued talking like a pure genius.

Sephiroth pondered on how a pure genius and plain stupid was born in a single being. He sighed in defeat as he could see the determination in her eyes.

"Alright… In one month…"

"Hah? It's too short!" Setsu interrupted Sephiroth quickly.

"Fine… three months… I'll let you work as a cadet in three months. During those times, I'll observe your way of life in here. If I see some improvements in you, I'll let you continue your work as a cadet BUT if I see that nothing changes in you, then I'll change your post whether you like it or not. Is that understood?"

Setsu nodded in agreement before she ran towards the door. Sephiroth could see the determination in her eyes. No one had used that look to him, not even his friends.

Sephiroth stopped her before she could leave completely. "By the way, transfer all of your belongings to my living quarters…"

Setsu turned around to face Sephiroth. She tilted her head in confusion. "Hm? Why do I have to do that? I have a room in the Cadet's Barracks."

Sephiroth stared at her in complete disbelief. He knew that the defense mechanism in her brain was dead but to be that dead up to the point where she let all of her guard down in a place filled with men. Now, that's really something…

Judging by what he had seen with Cloud, he could tell that the male cadet was not attracted to her or romantically in love with her so he's safe but what about the other two cadets that would be sharing the same room with her? What kind of people were they?

Sephiroth sighed again. He wondered how many times he sighed because of Setsu. Explaining those kinds of things to her would be a hassle. One thing he just found out was that she was TOO innocent. With her previous description of her parents, he could conclude that she was really sheltered and loved by her parents. It was already a miracle that she didn't grow up into a spoiled brat.

He decided to dismiss her already. He placed the chair back behind his desk. He sat there and massaged his forehead. Because of his rank, he can't watch over her 24/7. Top it off; the jealous fanboys might hurt her because of him. No matter what happens Setsu must be safe. Lazard would chew him off if something happened to her. She must be returned in her world in one piece.

He pulled his drawer and took the registration form of Cloud and Setsu.

"_If I am going to protect her from the shadows, someone has to protect her from the surface…"_

* * *

Setsu ran through the hallways back to the cadet's barracks. On her way, she was able to meet with Genesis who was heading to Sephiroth's office.

"Hoh? Did Sephiroth finally agreed to have you in SOLDIER?" Genesis asked as he approached her. He has this smirk plastered on his face.

Setsu curled her hands into fists and glared at Genesis. She didn't like the way he looked at her. It was as if like he was looking down at her.

Genesis' smirk disappeared and he became serious. "You need more than your luck in order to survive here, Setsu…"

"I know that! You don't have to tell me!" Setsu was getting mad at Genesis. She doesn't want to be looked down to especially by a man.

Genesis smirked at her again. He took a few strands of her hair that framed her face and brought it on his lips.

Setsu's eyes widen and she trembled in anger. She wanted to swat his hand right then and there.

"I wonder how long you will stand. I'm sure Sephiroth must have given you a time limit before booting you out. Let me guess, he must have given you one month…"

"It's three months! Don't shorten it!"

Genesis shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. Girls like you should just stay put…"

Due to an intense anger, Setsu swatted his hand again and ran pass through him. She turned around again to face Genesis.

Genesis saw the fighting spirit and determination in her eyes. He never saw that look to anyone especially not to any other woman. All the women that he met and knew were the flirtatious type who would worship him or Sephiroth from head to foot.

"Just you wait! I'll become a strong SOLDIER which you and Sephiroth won't be able to say anything!" Setsu screamed at Genesis before leaving him behind.

That was a first that Setsu mentioned Sephiroth's name without any honorifics. Genesis almost regretted looking down at her. He saw that she was on the brink of tears but he also noticed that she was holding her tears back. He just realized that Setsu was a tough type of girl.

* * *

Zack gave Cloud a tour in the Shin-ra building so that he could familiarize the place. They went to the training grounds, the meeting rooms where the strategies were being held, cafeteria, and etc.

With Zack's friendly mannerism, he became fast friends with Cloud. As they reached the cafeteria, they saw some of the cadets leaving the place in a hurry. Both men looked at each other with strange looks.

As they get nearer towards the cafeteria, they could feel the dark, cold, scary and menacing aura that was coming out from the cafeteria. The moment they set their foot in the cafeteria, they were greeted by the image of death itself.

Most of the cadets paled. All of them were gathered on the left corner of the room. Some ran as fast as they could away from the cafeteria. Those were the men who couldn't take the dark atmosphere any longer.

Zack and Cloud looked at the right corner of the room which was almost empty. One table was occupied by one person who was the source of that dark aura. Yes, it was Setsu, an extremely pissed off Setsu who was slicing her steak like she was murdering it.

"Those two… Those two generals! Who do they think they are? They were once rookies before earning that rank! Just only because I'm an ordinary girl that didn't give them the right to look down on me! Just you wait! I'll become a powerful SOLDIER which you won't be able to complain anything! That redheaded General! The moment he looked down at me again, I swear I am going to infiltrate his room, find his copy of LOVELESS, tear it to pieces and burn it to ashes right on his face! If he buys another book, I'll burn it again and again! And to Sephiroth-sama, I'll take his pictures while he was asleep and sell it to the public for them to see! It's like killing two birds with one stone! I will be able to take his pictures and earn money at the same time! Mwahahaha…!" Setsu said her inner thoughts again out loud without her knowing.

Zack and Cloud weren't able to move from their standing place. They just heard Setsu's declaration of war against Genesis' beloved book and Sephiroth's privacy. It means that she was declaring a war against the two Generals. Zack knew how much Genesis loved that book up to the point that he would prepare some traps in his room so that no one could get near the book and how much Sephiroth hated stolen pictures especially his pictures. In reality, he rarely gets in front of a camera.

Cloud started to walk towards the counter to buy some food. "Her habits are really starting to scare me…"

He just remembered the story that Setsu told him where he would kill Sephiroth someday. That was just a ridiculous story, really though…

"What… an honest person…" Zack applauded her in his thoughts.

Behind him were the three generals. Genesis unsheathed his sword. He really wanted to get near to Setsu but he was restrained by Angeal. Sephiroth smirked at Genesis' actions. It was rare to see Genesis lose his temper. It was as rare as seeing Sephiroth show some emotions.

"Let go of me, Angeal! Her honesty is the one that will cause her death! How dare she threaten me with my book?" Genesis tried to fight his way against Angeal's hold.

Angeal showed no signs of releasing Genesis at all. "Calm down, Genesis! You know that she didn't mean to say all of that!"

"I'll pretend that I've never heard that…" Sephiroth said as he left the cafeteria. For some unknown reason, he was looking forward at Setsu's development.

Angeal dragged Genesis away from the cafeteria before he could get the chance of committing a murder.

Cloud had finally believed at Setsu's luck. She was really born with unbelievable good luck because she was the only one who could talk like that to the generals without dying.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It seems like I got overboard in writing this chapter. :D

Thank you for your reviews **pokermaniac039**, **CloudRed1988**, **blue1bear**, **Catslock**, and **SparkySkye812**!


	6. Chapter 6: Life of a Cadet part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII…**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Life of a Cadet (part two: Intense Training?)**

Cloud woke up through the sound of a sweeping broom. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Setsu garbed in a brown, long-sleeved dress, white apron, and black boot-like shoes. Some of her hair was tied at the back while some of it was left hanging loose. All-in-all, she was like a living Cinderella.

"Good Morning, Boco!" Setsu greeted him cheerfully.

Cloud covered his eyes with his arms because Setsu's smile was too bright for his eyes. Top it off; her clothing was really… um… different compared to all the girls in his world. If it weren't for their roommates, then they would have been mistaken as lovers. Worst, they might have been mistaken as newlywed couples. He was not used in seeing Setsu in a girl's clothes. He almost lost his soul when he saw her in a dress.

"Aaaggghhh…! It's too bright! Let me sleep!" Cloud rolled over and covered his head and entire body with a blanket.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and walked towards Cloud. She tried to pull his blanket away from him. "WAKE UP! YOU PATHETIC CHOCOBO! IT'S RISE AND SHINE! GET YOUR ASS READY!"

Out of the four people in the room, Setsuka Nozomu was the early bird. The second one was Leonard Von Caine. Cloud Strife and Marcus Streinfield were just competing on who will wake up last.

Leonard Von Caine and Marcus Streinfield were the two new roommates of Cloud and Setsu. Both of them shared one double-deck. Leonard took the upper part while Marcus took the lower part.

Leonard has a lean body and smart brain. He has short blonde hair that covered half of his face like an emo and green eyes. Out of all the cadets, he is the smartest. He is usually quiet, reserved, calm, collected and serious but when Setsu started talking to him or calling him "Lei-Lei", he'll turn into a completely different person. Cloud, Marcus and the other cadets call him Leon. It was only Setsu who was daring enough to call him "Lei-Lei" much to his annoyance.

On the other hand, Marcus is the complete opposite of Leonard. He has short black messy hair and brown eyes. He may not be the smartest but he is the strongest out of all the cadets. He has a large physique which could intimidate the other cadets. He has a muscle-toned body but his brain was not that great. He is a pervert and has a collection of perverted magazines stored in their room but no matter how many times he tried to hide it, Setsu would always find it and burn it much to his displeasure. It has been rumored that all the girls he had laid his eyes on would lose her purity.

Unfortunately or fortunately, only Setsu was not categorized in that rumor. The other male cadets would surely understand since she lacked all of the feminine features that the men dreamed off. She's tiny and has a flat chest. All in all, she's like a living plank that's why Marcus is not interested in her. He and Setsu would always fight because of his perverted magazines. Despite his huge physique, he had a hidden fear for Setsu which he refused to admit. There was one time that the two of them fought because he insulted Setsu's body. As a result, his most precious, treasured box of perverted magazines were completely tore, destroyed, and burned right in front of his eyes. He was completely helpless since Setsu was laughing like an evil queen with an angelic face of a demon. The other cadets didn't even bother helping him. They don't have the guts to face an angelic demon.

As Setsu and Cloud had a verbal battle in the morning, Marcus woke up and slammed his right foot in the floor.

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU GUYS ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES LIVING IN THIS ROOM?" Marcus complained to the two of them.

A flying small axe flew at the left side of his head in just a few seconds. His eyes slowly moved towards where the small axe was attached then he resumed looking at Setsu who was smiling like an angelic demon that she is at him. Cloud swore that he could see some dark miasma forming behind her.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL US LOVE BIRDS!" Cloud and Setsu shouted angrily in unison.

Setsu pointed her broom towards Marcus while Cloud tried to unsheathe his sword. Marcus swore that he saw Setsu threw the small axe at him like a freaking expert.

He was saved from his co-cadet's wrath when Leon came out of the bathroom. Oh! He was really loved by the powerful beings above.

Leon was surprised to see Setsu in a dress but he stopped himself from showing his emotions. _"She should just become a housewife rather than a SOLDIER."_

"Setsu, it's already your turn." Leon said as he turned Setsu's face at him.

Setsu pouted cutely before responding. "Okay…"

She glared at Marcus before going inside the bathroom with her towel and cadet uniform. As she closed the door, she opened it again and yelled. "Don't you dare peek! You perverted old man!"

Marcus scoffed before getting out of his bed. "Don't worry! I'm not interested with brats!

He has to duck so that he could avoid the "slightly" big axe that was heading through his head.

Setsu slammed the door after throwing the axe which she got from her unknown sources. Cloud and Leon looked at him with narrow eyes. Marcus sweated a lot when he looked at the axe that almost cut his head.

"Wha-What?" Marcus asked while looking at Cloud and Leon.

"Do you have a death wish?" Cloud replied as he removed the blanket off his body.

Leon sighed and changed into his cadet uniform. "Don't ask for my help if she chased you with all the deadly weapons in her grasp…"

Marcus shivered at the thought when Leon warned him. He planted on his brain to set a boundary line when it comes to teasing Setsu. Teasing Setsu was really an enjoyable past time for him since she's completely open with her feelings compared to the others.

* * *

After preparing themselves for their first day of training, they went to the training grounds where the cadets were gathered separately. Their training would come first before their breakfast. This would test their endurance.

Setsu ran towards the hallways as quickly as she could while tying her long hair into a pony tail. Since she had to clean their room, she was late in coming to the training ground. The moment she arrived in the training ground, all of them were all lined up by height. Cloud was somewhere in the middle. Leon was somewhere behind Cloud while Marcus was at the last part.

Marcus saw her enter and signaled for her to line in the front.

Setsu nodded and ran as fast as she could. Just as she was about to break from running, she tripped herself and landed on one of the "tiny" cadets. As a result, it caused a domino effect on all the cadets who were lined up in the front.

The line consists of ten rows and columns. Their trainer glared at Setsu with the trouble that she caused.

"Cadet Nozomu!" Their trainer scolded her.

Setsu rubbed her forehead and helped the person which she had fell over with. "S-Sorry about that… Are you alright?"

The cadet nodded first. He blushed when he saw Setsu's face up close. Even though she lacked some feminine features, she still has that cute innocence in her that is… if she is calm or when she truly cared at someone.

Cloud sighed at the cadet's face while Leon shook his head in disbelief. Marcus whistled and has a sly grin on his face.

The trainer scolded Setsu for almost five minutes. It would have gotten longer if Leon didn't interfere. Being a role model for all cadets, he became the favorite of all the trainers and instructors in Shin-ra.

Their trainer proceeded to following his training schedule. Most of the cadets looked at Setsu thinking that she would be in tears. Her bangs were on the way of their line of sight. When a light breeze blew their way which removed Setsu's bangs against their line of sight, they were surprised to see her smiling. The worst thing was that her eyes were sparkling in joy.

"Kyaaa…! So this is the secret behind SOLDIER! This was never shown in the game ever! I am really inside the game for good!" Setsu exclaimed happily like she had never been scolded while clasping her hands in pure joy.

She received strange looks from her fellow cadets who didn't understand the thought of what she was saying.

Cloud glared at Setsu. How he wished he could throw his boot on her head to snap her off from her stupidity. "That idiot! She doesn't realize what she was saying!"

Marcus leaned closer at Cloud and whispered in a low voice. "Cloud! What does the brat saying about this "game"?"

Cloud turned his head to the side a little. "Just ignore her stupidity and you won't have a hard time understanding her…"

Marcus nodded and went back to his position. He would accept that answer for now. Meanwhile, Leon was looking at Setsu. He was getting curious at the words that came out from Setsu's mouth.

Setsu straightened herself when she was scolded again by their trainer.

"Cadet Nozomu! Quiet! No talking!" The trainer shouted angrily.

"Yes sir!" Setsu responded and gave a salute.

The other cadets sweatdropped at her response while Cloud sighed. Leon shook his head. On the other hand, Marcus laughed at her.

Their trainer muttered something about a stupid girl who couldn't follow a single instruction.

Their intense training had begun. Marcus, together with the tall and big cadets, had run in laps around the training ground. Due to his strength and charisma, he was chosen as the leader of the group. Leon and the other cadets who shared the same physique and brains with him, have gathered together to talk about different strategies and such. As the smartest cadet, he became the leader of the group automatically. Cloud was doing some physical training like push-ups, curl-ups, sit-ups, and etc with the other cadets who have the same physique as him. On the other hand, Setsu was on top of a 20-meter wooden wall doing her training.

Two 20-meter wooden walls were standing against each other at the center of the training ground. The distance of the walls at each other was about five to ten meters. On top of the wall was a single rope that connects the two walls together. There were also two ropes below the rope that they would use to cross the wall. Those ropes were for safety measurements. The remaining small cadets will have to use the rope to get to the other side. The faster they get there, the better.

Some of the athletic ones were able to get there within time record. While some would have a hard time crossing but they would still succeed in doing it. In crossing the rope, it would be one person at a time to avoid any accidents. The time came that it would be Setsu's turn to cross the rope. She couldn't even move her feet as she stared at the rope. She would get nauseous every time she saw the distance from below.

"Hey! Setsuka! It's already your turn! Try crossing the rope now…" One of her fellow cadets said to her.

Setsu turned her shivering head at the person who said those words to them. The poor cadet was so surprised on how pale she had become.

"B-B-B-But… I-I-I-I'm… s-s-s-sc-scared… o-o-o-of… h-h-h-heights…" Setsu admitted. Her entire body was shivering in fear.

"WHAT?" The cadets behind her said in unison while being shocked at the sudden revelation.

Who would have thought that the person who could stand on a SOLDIER's shoulder and take the people's attention was afraid of heights?

Their trainer who was waiting for Setsu to cross took a microphone and put the loudspeaker to the max. "Cadet Nozomu! What are you waiting for? It's already your turn! Cross the freaking rope NOW!"

Setsu snapped her head at their trainer who had somehow ordered or scolded her like a boss. The trainer gulped and sweats a lot when he saw Setsu's face from above. She turned into one angelic demon which made her fellow cadet from above step back a little.

"Um… Well… Please cross the rope now… Cadet Nozomu…" The trainer said politely while wiping his sweat in the forehead.

Setsu calmed down and took some deep breaths before proceeding to the rope. She turned to her fellow cadets to say her goodbye just in case.

"Please put some decent tombstone in my grave in case I die here…" Setsu said in tears.

She looked what's in front of her and continued. "Mom! Dad! It seems like I won't be able to come back in my world again! I'm completely grateful for the – years of life that you have given me! My only regret is that I wasn't able to take a picture of Sephiroth-sama's sleeping face and I wasn't able to burn Genesis' beloved book entitled LOVELESS right in front of his eyes!"

"Hey! Shut it, Drama Queen! And start crossing!" One of the cadets in the other side shouted.

"Please don't say something like that Nozomu… I don't want to witness your death." Another cadet sighed while waiting for her to cross the rope.

Setsu mustered up all the courage that she could get and began crossing the rope. Even though Cloud, Leon and Marcus were doing their training, their eyes were set on Setsu. She was doing well at first but when she reached the middle, she slipped which cause for her to fall.

"AAAHHH…!" Setsu screamed as she fell from the rope.

Most of the cadets stopped what they were doing. Even their trainer dropped the microphone that he was using. Marcus ran as fast as he could to catch Setsu but all of his heroic deeds were for nothing as Setsu grabbed the third rope and hanged there like a kuala.

Setsu was just three to five meters above the catching arms of Marcus who was in an awkward position. Such is the luck of a lucky person.

"UUUWWWAAAHHH…! I thought I am going to die!" Setsu cried buckets of tears while tightening her hold on the rope.

"OI!" Marcus began to speak while raising his head to Setsu. With his arms stretched and right foot forward like he was in a catching position, it really feels awkward when nothing fell in his arms.

"Hm?" Setsu looked below her in tears. She stared at Marcus who was in a strange position.

She released the rope from her legs. Then after taking a few breaths and mental preparation, she released her hold on the rope. She landed on the ground with her two feet safely. She tilted her head in confusion as Marcus remained in his awkward position.

"What are you doing, perverted ol'man? You look like an idiot with that position."

The word "idiot" echoed in Marcus' head which caused him to snap. He tried to save her but thanks to her luck, he became an idiot.

"I'm trying to save you! You stupid woman! And yet, you called me an idiot! What do you mean ol'man? I'm still 19 years old!" Marcus snapped as he began chasing Setsu.

Setsu ran in her best running speed while avoiding Marcus' attempt on catching her. Thus the cadets' first training session ended in a mess that morning.

While Marcus was chasing Setsu that very morning, they didn't notice that Sephiroth was watching the cadet's training from the windows of his office. Genesis began to appear on his sides and watched the training session as well.

"Do you think she would last for three months?" Genesis asked Sephiroth while watching the cadets who were laughing at Setsu's predicament under Marcus' hands. He leaned on the windows to have a clearer view.

"I don't know… Maybe she is… given the time that is… She is not like any of those girls out there." Sephiroth answered while looking at Setsu who was already in tears because Marcus was drilling his knuckles at the side of her head.

Genesis straightened himself and turned to Sephiroth. His face was completely serious. "By the way, how about the search on Setsu's way home? Did Hojo and Hollander say something about it?"

Sephiroth shook his head in response. "Hollander said that they don't have any idea on how to return Setsu back in her world. They don't have any leads on what was the cause… Without the necessary informations, they can't do anything. Hollander concluded that it was just part of the unexplainable things in our world which couldn't be explained by science. He even said that there's no way that Setsu will be able to return. Hojo was pestering me to give Setsu to him so that he could begin experimenting on her."

Genesis clenched his fist on the information that he heard. He looked outside the windows where he saw Setsu kick Marcus on the shin and began to run. She was smiling and laughing like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Does Setsu know about it?" Genesis asked.

"No… I can't tell her… I just can't…" Sephiroth answered his friend.

Genesis sighed and returned to his playful side. "Anyway, as much as possible… don't let Hojo get near her."

Sephiroth smiled and spared a last glance on Setsu who was lying on the ground after taking five counts of push-ups before going back on his desk. "You don't have to tell me, Genesis… No matter what happens, I won't let Hojo get a hold of that girl. I'll protect her… I'll protect Setsu and her smile."

Genesis waved his hand and went out of the office. That was the first time that he had seen Sephiroth show his softer side. A small smile began to appear on his face. He just remembered that they never got attached to another person before aside from themselves.

* * *

After their training session in the training ground, all of them transferred to one of the rooms in the Shin-ra Building. In that room, a history session about Shin-ra was being taught to the cadets. Most of the cadets found the session boring. Majority of them were getting sleepy even though they just woke up but all of them tried to fight their drowsiness.

The Cadets were being observed by Angeal who were checking out the new recruits on who will be worthy enough to stay.

Out of all the Cadets, it was only Leon who was paying attention to their instructor. Cloud looked bored but never slept while Marcus was doing his best on not to fall asleep.

A soft "thud" was heard that came from Setsu's table. Cloud looked at it and he was shocked to see Setsu sleeping. He would have awakened her but their seats were just far apart. Her seatmates didn't notice her sleeping for they were trying on not to fall asleep on their history session.

Leon sighed when he noticed Setsu sleeping. It's not that he can blame her. It was really a boring session.

Marcus tried to poke Setsu with a stick to wake her up but it was no use since she won't budge. He tried to hide his actions to everyone especially to Angeal.

Angeal found Marcus' behavior strange but he didn't notice Setsu sleeping because of the person in front of her.

The instructor continued to babble the history Shin-ra without a care in the world. "The Shin-ra was first founded in the year XXXX by President Shin-ra himself. It all started as an electric power company which supplies Mako energy to the world and makes electricity efficient and easily available. Not only that, Shin-ra also operates in genetic engineering, space exploration, and has a strong military power including the elite group SOLDIER where all of you joined. This military power, combined with the company's monopoly of Mako energy, effectively gives Shin-ra a measure of control over the world populace. So, as one of the working force in Shin-ra… All of you must be…"

"Zzzzzz…"

Their instructor was cut by a snore that echoed inside the room. They followed the sound which revealed Setsu as the source of the snore.

Angeal released a deep sigh as he held his forehead. _"Will she survive here in SOLDIER?"_

Marcus hid the stick that he was holding and acted like he didn't know Setsu at all. Leon spared a glance at Setsu before he resumed in reading his book. Cloud did a head desk. He tried to forget everything that he heard. The other cadets snickered and suppressed the laughter that was threatening to come out from their mouths.

The instructor, who was fuming in anger, approached Setsu who was sleeping peacefully on her table.

"Hm… Sephiroth-sama's half naked picture is just 3000 gil each!" Setsu said in her sleep.

The cadets could no longer suppress their laughter and laugh to their hearts content. Cloud gave numerous head desk to his head because of Setsu's stupidity even in her dreams. Leon blushed a little on what Setsu said. He tried to hide his red face because he was getting curious on Setsu's dream.

Marcus grinned and whistled. "Hahaha… I wonder… How did she get those pictures in her dream?"

Angeal covered the grin that appeared on his face. He can't stop himself from wondering on what kind of dream Setsu was having.

The instructor snapped and hit Setsu's head with a rolled up newspaper numerous times until she woke up. "WAKE UP! CADET NOZOMU!"

Their history session ended up with Setsu evading and running from the spells that were casted by their instructor through the fire, thunder and ice materia.

Genesis, who was walking in the hallways towards his office, felt the tremor in the building which was caused by the spells hitting the metallic walls. He smirked and continued walking to his office. "I guess that brat did something foolish again."

* * *

Cloud pushed a small cart suitable for transferring boxes towards the cafeteria. On his way, he was able to meet up with Zack who was also heading to the cafeteria.

Zack gave a mock salute for greeting Cloud. "Yo! How's training Cloud?"

"It's hard but its fine… Training feels good in the body. If I want to make it in SOLDIER then I have to endure and survive everything." Cloud replied as he continued to push the cart towards his destination.

Zack nodded before he looked everywhere for there was something missing. Cloud stopped in his tracks in front of the cafeteria's entrance when he noticed Zack's actions.

"Is there something wrong, Zack?" Cloud asked him full of curiosity.

"I just noticed… It's strangely quiet… Where is Setsu?" Zack answered Cloud's question with his question.

Cloud sweatdropped and pointed at the cart that he was pushing. Zack gasped and looked down at the cart. There he saw Setsu, who was in tears and glaring at him.

"Hmph! Am I that small to you?" Setsu sniffed while wrapping her knees with her arms

Zack was somehow speechless at first. He took a big gulped before speaking. "Um… wait… but… ARGH! Why is she in there, Cloud?"

Cloud pushed the cart again and went towards the cafeteria. "That's because she can't stand. The training was too intense for her. If I am not mistaken, the intense training that she had ONLY experienced in her entire life was house chores. Am I right, Setsu?"

Setsu flinched at what Cloud said. It was as if like she was stabbed directly in the heart.

"Hahaha… Then it's better for you to become a housewife, Setsu!" Zack teased her while ruffling her hair.

"Hmph! Shut it! I won't become one!" Setsu tried to stand up but she failed.

Cloud decided to buy his and Setsu's food while Zack helped Setsu get on a chair. It took half an hour before Setsu could walk again.

Setsu was called to Sephiroth's office through the speakers. After eating her food, she left off leaving Zack and Cloud in the cafeteria.

Once Setsu disappeared from their line of vision, Zack leaned closer to Cloud.

"So? Are there any men who were interested in her? There might be even just one… somewhere… somehow…" Zack started interrogating Cloud about any cadets who were interested in Setsu.

Cloud continued to sip his drink from a straw and shook his head. "No! She was such a tomboy and a hybrid of genius and stupidity that's why no one was interested in her. Even if they try to lay their hands on her, she'll turn into an angelic demon which would scare all the men away…"

Zack sighed and added. "Yeah! You're right about that! Top it off; she doesn't have that perfect body of a woman. She's not that voluptuous… but she still had that cute side in her."

Both men nodded in unison as they reached into an agreement. Setsu sneezed while she was running towards Sephiroth's office.

She rubbed her nose while running. "That's strange… I don't have any cold… Someone must be talking behind my back."

A dark miasma began to appear behind her as she got nearer towards Sephiroth's office. "Hohoho… Once I find out who was talking behind my back… I'll make sure that those people will pay… Hohohohoho…!"

Zack and Cloud felt a chill ran through their spine. They decided to change the topic before Setsu could find out that they were talking behind her back.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 6 is up! Hope you guys like this… Chapter 7 is still under construction. Hehehe…

Thank you for your reviews **CloudRed1988**, **SparkySkye812**, **pokermaniac039**, and **tifa2001**!

**tifa2001:** Thank you so much! :D *bows*

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Experience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII...**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Battle Experience**

When Setsu arrived in Sephiroth's office, she was able to meet Tseng and Lazard who were discussing some important business with Sephiroth. They stopped their discussion when Setsu arrived. She greeted the two higher ups politely which was acknowledge by the two. She stood in front of Sephiroth's desk while she was being examined from head to toe by the infamous silver-haired general.

"How's your training?" Sephiroth began to ask while resting his elbows on his desk.

Setsu looked sideways and avoided Sephiroth's gaze. _"He called me here and stopped their important business just to ask me that?"_

Sephiroth glared when she didn't answer. Lazard took some vacant seat and sipped his tea while Tseng leaned on a wall and watched the interaction between Sephiroth and Setsu. He was amused to find a girl in SOLDIER since the said party does not accept girls in SOLDIER. That was a first and the rules and requirements for female applicants in SOLDIER were not that strict. As long as you past the test, you'll get accepted.

Setsu trembled while answering. "I-It's… fine…"

"Hoh… Fine, huh? So are you saying that sleeping in your history session about Shin-ra was fine? You even snored… I'm quite impressed by your guts… to sleep and snore… I wonder what kind of dream you had."

An arrow stabbed Setsu's heart directly. _"That can't be helped! It's too boring! Who likes to listen in the history of Shin-ra? It's only the old people! If it is story-telling, I might stay awake!"_

"Collapsing at the 5th count of push-ups was your definition of fine as well?"

"_Ack!"_ Another arrow pierced her heart.

"You fell from a 20-meter wall because you slipped your foot… You call that fine?"

Two additional arrows had pierced her heart respectively. She clutched her chest because of the pain that she imagined.

"Lastly, after the intense training that you have this morning, you weren't able to walk for half an hour. You had to have Cadet Strife put you in a cart and brought you to the cafeteria so that you could eat. I wonder if that is fine for you."

The last fifth arrow had pierced her heart that caused bloodshed in her imagination. _"How did he know all of that? Did he see?"_

"No, I didn't see… but I am the Silver-haired General and I know nothing. Nothing escapes my eyes, Setsu." Sephiroth answered her like he was reading her mind.

Setsu took a few steps back away from him. "GGGRRRAAAHHH…! STOP READING MY MIND!"

"I am not reading your mind. It's just that it was written on your face what was in your mind." Sephiroth replied to her.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and remained quiet.

Lazard and Tseng have to suppress their chuckles to save face.

Sephiroth covered his mouth with his hands to cover the grin that was slowly appearing on his face.

"Anyway, just as I've thought… You should have become my secretary instead of being a SOLDIER."

Setsu slammed both of her fists on Sephiroth's table which shocked Lazard and Tseng in the sidelines. Sephiroth and Setsu had a glaring contest with each other.

"No way! You said that I have three months to prove myself in SOLDIER and that you would observe my development in it to see whether I am worthy to stay or not!" Setsu started to reason out.

Sephiroth stood and began to counter Setsu. "Judging by what I have seen, you won't last for three months… Why don't you just become a good girl and listen to what I have to say?"

Setsu trembled in irritation and shook her head. "NO! NO WAY! You said that I have three months! You can't take back what you said! 1 month is equivalent to 30 days! So 30 plus 30 plus 30 equals 90! With the first day as a free day to all new recruits and today as our first training day, that would bring 2 days down! That means I still have 88 days to prove myself!"

"I'm well aware of that! You don't have to calculate!" Sephiroth countered back.

Lazard and Tseng suppressed their laughter as the two had their verbal battle.

Sephiroth decided to act mature and stopped their verbal battle. Setsu was too stubborn that not even he could bend her will.

Lazard decided to interfere between Setsu and Sephiroth before the said general could do something to her

"Setsu, will you please bring these papers to Genesis and call him here?" Lazard said as he handed a pile of papers to Setsu.

Setsu accepted the papers and nodded. She went out of the room to give the papers to Genesis.

After a long silence, Tseng began to speak as he pushed himself away from the wall. "So that's the girl who was placed under your care..."

"That's right... What about it?" Sephiroth replied as he massaged his forehead due to the stress that had built up when he had some verbal battle with Setsu.

Tseng smirked and began to walk towards the door. "Good luck on taking care of her. You need all the energy that you could get... General..."

Sephiroth released a deep sigh. Tseng was absolutely right about that. He needed all the energy that he could get if he had to deal with her every single day.

* * *

Setsu was now standing in front Genesis' office with the papers in her hands. She knocked on the metal doors countless times but no one was answering it. She didn't want to barge into his office because who knows what the Crimson General would do to her if she barged in without any permission.

After a few minutes of mind-grumbling split decision, she decided to barge in without any permission. When the doors opened, she was surprised to see Genesis pinning one of his secretaries on top of his desk. Her eyes grew as wide as the saucers. She can't find any right thing to say in that situation.

Genesis stared at her incredulously while the female secretary just smirked looking from Setsu to Genesis.

"Oh my... That's why I told you to lock the doors, General Rhapsodos..." The woman purred like a kitty at him.

Setsu snapped and left without saying anything to him with the papers still in her hands. She was too shock at what she had seen. Her innocent mind couldn't take it. Genesis straightened up and chased her, leaving the woman behind. The female secretary pouted and glared at the distraction made by Setsu. If it wasn't for her, she could have a lot fun with the Crimson General.

After seemed like hours, Setsu returned in Sephiroth's office like she had seen a ghost. Lazard, Sephiroth and Angeal, who had just arrived in the office, looked at her like there was something wrong.

"That was fast..." Lazard said to her in surprise. He noticed that the papers were still in her hands.

"Is there something wrong, Setsu?" Angeal asked her as he approached her to check on her health. He noticed how pale she had become.

"Where is Genesis?" Sephiroth asked as he stood behind his desk.

Setsu pointed her index finger on the door and stuttered. "H-h-he... He's... um..."

"Hm?" The grown-ups pondered in unison.

Setsu took a big gulp to regain her composure which she did successfully. "He is busy pinning down his secretary on his desk!"

"WHAT?"

Sephiroth, Lazard and Angeal didn't know how to respond on that remark.

Just on cue, the metallic doors opened which revealed a panting Genesis who strode inside the room like he owned everything.

"Shut that honest mouth of yours right this instant!" Genesis ordered her while striding the room in his full glory.

Setsu pouted and looked away. She blurted out what was in her mind unconsciously. "Why? Are you afraid that other people might find out the crime that you are about to commit? If you're going to do something fishy, then lock the doors so that other people won't be able to disturb you. I've knocked countless times but you didn't answer. It's your fault if I happen to disturb you. I was just doing the order given to me."

Genesis had a force smile plastered on his face. He pinched Setsu's cheek and pulled it. "For a tiny cadet like you, your mouth is pretty amazing. If you have something against me, say it loud and clear so that I could understand it properly."

"Let go of my cheek! You LOVELESS psychotic!" Setsu fought back. If it weren't for the papers that she was holding, she might have swatted his hand off her face.

Genesis grinned and pinched the other cheek as well. He enjoyed it more when Setsu glared at him. He was forced to release her cheeks when Angeal interfered with their fight. It would be problematic if an all-out war between Genesis and Setsu would get lose. Even though it was obvious that Genesis would win, who knows what kind of underhanded method Setsu would do just to get her revenge.

For once, Genesis listened to Angeal's order without any complaint. He was forced to accept the pile of papers when Setsu shoved it to him.

"Those papers were for you anyway! ... ... ... ... ... General Rhapsodos!" Setsu said while glaring at him.

She really can't stand being with him in just a few meters. She stuck her tongue out like she had eaten something disgusting after uttering the words "General Rhapsodos".

Genesis raised his fist. He was itching to hit Setsu on the head but he restrained himself. Hitting a girl is the lowest thing to do for a man. "What's with the long pause, huh? Cadet Nozomu?"

"Hmph!" Setsu snubbed at him and ignored his magnificent presence.

Blood will be spilled in that very room if she wasted her time on him.

Genesis kept on making fun of her every time they meet. Because of that, she bore a lot of hatred for him. He enjoyed picking on her because she was too open with her feelings. He even found her cute every time she gets mad at him.

An alarm sounded which marked for the cadets to gather in the training room. Setsu left the room as quickly as she could. After saying her goodbye to her commanding officers, she left the room to proceed with her training.

Once Setsu left, the atmosphere in the room had become serious.

"What is the reason that you have gathered us here, Lazard?" Genesis asked as he took a seat in a vacant chair and placed the paper that he holds on a table.

Sephiroth and Angeal gave Lazard a serious look. Their full attention was directed towards the director.

Lazard pushed his glasses upwards on the bridge of his nose. "It's about the upcoming war in Wutai..."

The three general glared at the words that they've heard. It was more serious than they've thought. Wutai and SOLDIER couldn't get a long no matter what they do. Both parties were dead set on wiping out each other. They were just waiting on who will make the move first.

They relaxed and listened as Lazard began discussing about the upcoming war with Wutai.

* * *

On Setsu's way to the training room, she was being confronted by her fellow cadets who were highly jealous of her connection to the generals. One cadet had splattered a black liquid on her cadet uniform, tainting it. They would have done more if it weren't for her connection to the generals and lieutenant. It would be bad on their side if they would face the wrath of their commanding officers. They decided to threaten her and told her to leave SOLDIER because if she didn't, they would make her life miserable in SOLDIER. All of them left laughing their heads off.

Setsu's bangs covered her eyes and went to the nearest comfort room to wash off the taint on her uniform.

Cloud, Leon and Marcus walked towards the training room. Marcus kept on talking to them about the sexy women who were being employed by Shin-ra, not as cadets but in other positions. Cloud was forced to listen to Marcus' idle banter while Leon ignored his very presence. He was concentrating on how to climb to the top in SOLDIER. As they head there, they passed through the comfort room and they felt that dark aura which was being emitted by Setsu every time she gets angry. They took a peek from the door and they saw Setsu wearing only her black, sleeveless undershirt and blue pants.

Setsu washed her blue, long-sleeved, cadet shirt angrily. She was too mad at what those jealous cadets did to her.

"Grrr...! I'll remember this, you morons!" Setsu warned no one.

Cloud, Leon and Marcus backtracked a little and left Setsu in her own wishful thinking.

"I wonder... What happened to her?" Marcus pondered as he continued to head towards the training room.

"Judging by her current attitude and the stain on her uniform, I could conclude that someone had bullied her." Leon said while crossing his arms.

Cloud clenched his fist as he heard those words. He didn't like it at all when he couldn't do anything when one of his friends was being bullied. How could he do something if Setsu wouldn't say anything?

Marcus and Leon kept the feeling of anger deep inside them. If Setsu wouldn't do anything, then that means, they couldn't do anything as well.

When they arrived in the training room, there were only a few cadets present who were gathered in groups. They saw one group who were laughing and snickering. They heard Setsu's name being mentioned by one of them. Leon made a deduction that they might be the people who bullied Setsu but without any proof, they couldn't make a move.

Minutes passed and the room was filled by the cadets. Setsu was the last one to arrive the place. The sleeves of her shirt were tied on her waist. The edge of her shirt was wet but it was no longer dripping. Their trainer, Kunsel, who happened to be the lieutenant under Genesis' wing, and the innocent cadets were surprised at Setsu's get up.

Setsu took her position and never said anything.

"Cadet Nozomu, what happened to you? Why are you in that get-up?" Kunsel asked her. His hide would get skinned by Sephiroth if the silver-haired general learned about this.

"It's nothing to get worried about, sir! It's just that some RATS dirtied my clothes." Setsu answered cheerfully.

Kunsel heard the clicking of tongues of some cadets but he didn't do anything. It would become worse if he showed some favouritism. He acted like he believed Setsu's excuse.

In the training room, they will have a battle session where their fighting skills and abilities will be tested. Their ability to use a materia will be tested as well. They were asked to group themselves into four and they will have the freedom to choose their weapon.

Setsu dropped her jaw. She didn't know how to fight, wield a weapon, and use a materia. The best weapon that she used before was a round pan and a fly swatter which she used to bring down the burglar that attacked her apartment in midnight. The burglar must have felt degraded being defeated by a fly swatter. The use of materia was in no question. Magic does not exist in her world, only tricks which were called magic.

A tap on her shoulder brought her senses to the reality. Cloud, Leon and Marcus were behind her. She was taken into their group despite her lack of experience.

Setsu cried as she felt touch by their kindness. She hugged Cloud while he patted her head to comfort her. "Waaahhh...! I don't know how to fight! I don't know how to use the materia to cast some spells or wield any weapon! I'm completely inexperience at everything! Are you sure you wanted me in your group?"

"It's because you're completely inexperience that's why we're teaming up with you..." Cloud answered while patting her head.

Setsu didn't know if she should feel grateful or insulted by that statement.

"Besides, we're friends. I promised my Mom and Tifa to look after you." Cloud continued. He had a feeling that he was getting Zack's cheesy streak.

"You have tremendous good luck. We could use it to our group's advantage." Leon said in the smartest way that he could tell.

Marcus handed her a cure materia. "Leave the front lines to us. You stay behind us and be our support, okay?"

Setsu released Cloud and accepted the materia. She raised it and examined the materia in different angles. "How do I use this?"

"Well... That's... Go ask, Leon..." Marcus scratched his head and avoided Setsu's gaze. He was not good in using materia and explaining things.

Setsu looked at Leon with hope in her eyes. "Lei-Lei..."

Leon flinched at the nickname but he restrained himself from showing his feelings. "It's simple. Concentrate and feel the energy inside the materia. Once the energy of the materia merges with your own, you can cast the spell. It would take a lot of experience for you to master the spell."

He somehow felt irritated when he saw the questionable look on Setsu's face. It was completely obvious that she didn't understand anything that he said.

Cloud ruffled her hair and simplified Leon's explanation. "In other words, you can just feel it, the right moment to cast the spell."

Setsu nodded in understanding. "Oh! So that's it! Hehehe... Thanks, Boco, Lei-Lei and Ol'man!"

The three men restrained themselves from hitting Setsu on the head for the stupid nicknames that she had given to them.

The cadets were given time to choose their respective weapons in the weaponry room which was located inside the training room.

Cloud picked up a buster sword. He swung it a little and it felt right on him. "This will do..."

Marcus chose a long axe. He checked its weight and force by spinning it then he puts it on his side by slamming the end of the handle to the floor which caused cracks to appear. "Hah! Bring it on!"

Leon took two black guns and checked its load. After making sure that it was still as good as new and filled with bullets, he took it with him as his personal weapon. He looked at Setsu who was having a hard time choosing her weapon. He picked up a rod that has a white handle and blue orb attached on top. Surrounding the orb was four slots which were used to put materia on it. He placed three materias which were the fire, thunder and ice materia and gave it to Setsu.

"Here... Take this rod, Setsu. This would improve your magic attack." Leon handed the rod to Setsu which she had accepted happily.

"Thanks, Lei-Lei!" Setsu accepted the rod and placed the cure materia on the last vacant slot.

A small smile appeared on his face when Setsu turned around to join Cloud and Marcus. He soon joined them to plan their battle formation. It was then decided to have Cloud as the leader of the group to avoid conflicts between the two leader model namely Leon and Marcus. Leon and Marcus didn't tell anyone but deep inside, they could tell that Cloud can become a great leader of a party given with the right time and proper training.

Setsu closed her eyes and concentrated on the materia that she was holding. She practiced on casting cure to herself first but she failed. Her practice was cut short when Kunsel called all of them.

Kunsel asked for any volunteers on who would like to come first. Cloud's group volunteered in taking the battle first. Marcus was so excited that he raised his hands to the air. Setsu was left hanging on his arms because she tried to stop his hands from getting into the air.

"Mmmuuuooo... Why do we have to get first?" Setsu said while tearing up. She was starting to get scared on the unknown thing that they would face.

Marcus patted her head and reassured her that it would be alright. Cloud reassured her by giving her thumbs up while Leon gave her his rare smiles.

Kunsel told the four of them to proceed to the center of the room. The remaining cadets were ordered to stay in the sidelines and wait for their turn.

Marcus and Cloud took the front lines while Leon and Setsu positioned themselves at the rear to provide any assistance.

Kunsel ordered one of his assistants to release the monster which will be faced by Cloud's group. The monster was called Bagnadrana. It was a level 16 monster which was captured in Mt. Corel. It has a high HP and Attack Points that made it hard to kill for any beginner. The monsters captured by Shin-ra were used as real life opponents for the SOLDIERs' training.

The monster released a loud roar and came to the center eyeing Cloud's group. Bagnadrana acknowledged Cloud and the others as his enemy.

"Defeat that monster so that all of you will pass!" Kunsel shouted from the sides.

A huge grin appeared on Marcus' face. He was completely pumped up in defeating the huge monster. Cloud nodded and prepared himself. Leon licked his lips as he cocked his guns. Setsu gulped and glared at the monster. That was the first time that she would face a monster personally.

"By the way, you guys! What level are you? I'm level 15!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I'm level 14!" Leon answered as he began shooting the Bagdrana in front of them.

"Thirteen!" Cloud said as he blocked the claw of the monster with his sword which was threatening to tear his skin.

"Guh! I'm still level one!" Setsu revealed against her own will.

The three men looked at her with complete disbelief.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LIKE A BUG BEING SQUASHED BY THIS THING!" Marcus screamed as his axe hit a part of the monster's body.

"Just be on alert, Setsu!" Leon warned while running away from bagdrana who was chasing him by now.

Cloud helped Leon by confronting the monster upfront. He swung his sword which hit the monster and threw it backwards.

Bagdrana changed its target to Setsu who was the nearest target for him. It raised its claw to kill her. Setsu was saved when Marcus ran towards her and carried her to get out of the monsters' attack range. He received a heavy wound on his right shoulder due to his heroic deeds.

"Ol'man!" Setsu said with a tone full of concern.

Marcus smirked as he met her gaze. His breathing was getting hard. "Don't worry, brat! This wound is just a graze..."

Tears have escaped her eyes as she saw Marcus bleeding. She concentrated all of her energy to feel the materia's energy which was starting to merge inside her.

While she was still busy preparing to cast the cure spells, Cloud and Leon were confronting Bagdrana simultaneously.

The moment which Cloud told her had come. She casts the spell on Marcus which she did successfully. "Cure!"

Blue lights and sparkles began to surround Marcus' body. The bleeding on his shoulder stopped but the wound was still there. The wound had slowed down his movements but he was still capable of fighting.

Bagdrana used its poisoned breath on Leon and Cloud to break through their defenses. They got on their knees when they got affected by the poison.

*cough cough* "Marcus! Setsu! Be careful!" Leon warned his other two companions.

*cough* "Damn it!" Cloud tried to stand up with the help of his sword.

Bagdrana charged over to where Marcus and Setsu are. Marcus slashed the monster with his axe which brought the monster to its knees which informed them that it was running low on HP.

Setsu moved a little bit closer to Leon and Cloud. She took two antidotes from her small bag which was attached on the right side of her waist. She threw it to them which they caught successfully. After drinking the antidotes to nullify the poison, Setsu casted a cure spell respectively which drained her off her energy.

Marcus was thrown off behind the Bagdrana when it used its horn attack on him. The monster changed its target again on Setsu who was holding her knees while panting.

Leon and Cloud shook their heads to get the dizziness of their heads. When their vision had cleared, it was already too late. The Bagdrana's fangs were threatening to bite Setsu off. Marcus rolled over and went back to his feet. Even if he ran in his best speed, he won't make it in time.

"SETSU!" The three men screamed in unison.

Setsu raised her rod to block the monster's attack. Instead of biting her, it bit the middle part of the rod. She shoved the rod on Bagdrana's mouth as she pushed it away from her. She was too scared to confront the Bagdrana all by herself. Top it off; this was her first encounter with a real monster. After all, monsters didn't exist in her world.

Due to her emotions, the magic power that was sleeping inside her had awakened for good. The power was too great which was felt by everyone. It was as if like something great had exploded. Unfortunately, she couldn't control that power. She didn't even know how. A strong wind began to circle around the training room which came from Setsu's body.

"A-AGH! What's going on? SETSU!" Cloud screamed. He stabbed his sword on the floor to prevent himself from getting blown away.

Leon was thrown off to the wall due to its force. He stood up and tried to return to where his companions are. "T-Th-This is..."

Just like Cloud, Marcus used his weapon to prevent himself from getting blown off. "WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON? FOR A LEVEL ONE BRAT, SHE SURE HAS TREMENDOUS MAGIC POWERS!"

Some of the cadets were thrown off the wall and lost their consciousness. Some were still conscious but they were on the ground.

Kunsel tried to get near them to stop everything but it was no use.

* * *

Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Lazard, who were discussing the upcoming war with Wutai, had felt the power. They sensed its danger and ran as quickly as they could to its source. Zack had also come when he sensed the danger. When they arrived there, they were surprised to see the situation.

Lazard was thrown off by the wind when he entered there. "What happened here?"

"Gah! Who would have thought that she has this kind of power?!" (Zack)

The three generals planted their feet on the ground as they did their best on not to get blown away by the wind.

"What happened here, Kunsel?!" Sephiroth shouted angrily. He was getting pissed because he couldn't get near to Setsu who was struggling off against Bagdrana.

Kunsel shook his head. "I don't know General! It seems like something had awakened inside of her!"

Angeal saw the emptiness on Setsu's eyes. It was as if like she was no longer herself.

Genesis "tched" when he saw Setsu's eyes. As the best magic user in SOLDIER, he could tell that the magic power inside Setsu was getting abnormal. If the situation continues, it would kill Setsu in the process.

"Sephiroth, can you break this wind barrier?" Genesis waited for Sephiroth's response.

Sephiroth unsheathed his masamune. "I'll do what I can!"

* * *

Unable to control her newly awakened magic powers and driven by fear, Setsu casted a thunder spell unconsciously.

"S-S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" (Setsu)

The monster was thrown off after getting a direct hit from the thunder spell. It tried to stand up but it got frozen by the ice spell. A fire spell was casted again and again which burned and killed the monster but it was not enough. Three thunder spells were casted which separated the body parts of the monster.

Marcus could no longer believe what he was seeing. "H-HEY! THAT'S ALREADY OVERKILL!"

"SETSU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Cloud tried to bring Setsu back to her senses.

"It's no use, Cloud! The sudden awakening of her magic energy which she couldn't control had driven her out of her mind! If this continues, she'll die! For that body couldn't handle the pressure given by the energy!" Leon informed him.

Cloud punched the floor for he couldn't do anything to save his friend.

"Uh... Guys... Shouldn't you think we should run? It seems like we will become the receiving end of her magic powers now that her target is gone..." Marcus trembled when he saw Setsu glaring at them.

* * *

Sephiroth sliced the wind barrier with his masamune to create a pathway for Genesis to enter. Once the path was open, Genesis lunged towards Setsu who turned to face him.

A fight between Setsu and Genesis had come. Even though Setsu's spells were the basic ones, Genesis had a hard time bringing her down. She could cast spells again and again without having any break in the middle or whatsoever.

Time came that her body had gone tired in casting spells. She showed an opening which Genesis used to his advantage. He performed a spell which could normalize the magical energy inside Setsu that had become unstable due to its sudden awakening. Once the energy had been brought to normal, the wind barrier disappeared and Setsu collapsed in Genesis' arms.

Genesis sat on the floor and panted. It took a lot of his energy to calm the uncontrollable magical energy of Setsu.

Sephiroth went near to Genesis, who shifted Setsu in his arms to a comfortable position.

*huff huff* "What a... troublesome brat... I've never... encountered someone... whose magic powers... awakened..." (Genesis)

Sephiroth checked on Setsu's pulse if there were any abnormalities. He was relieved when she was fine.

Zack helped Cloud to his feet. "You, okay? Buddy?"

Cloud nodded in response. Marcus lay down on the floor and stretched. Leon healed the wounds that he got from fighting the Bagnadrana and Setsu through the cure materia that he received from Kunsel.

The surviving conscious cadets helped their fellow members who got hurt or unable to move due to what happened.

Angeal and Lazard decided to cancel the cadet's training that day since majority of them were injured. Most of them were sent to the infirmary for their recovery.

After resting for a few minutes on the floor, Genesis stood up and carried a sleeping Setsu to the infirmary. Sephiroth called unto the Shin-ra workers to repair all the damage done by Setsu's rampage.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Lazard came to a decision to separate Setsu's training from the others since she's way TOO behind from the other cadets. He called all the trainers and instructors working in Shin-ra, asking them who would be willing to take Setsu in a private training session.

For the first time, all of them disobeyed and denied Lazard's request and order. They don't want to deal with a problematic child like Setsu. They threatened him that if by some chance he would force Setsu's training on them, all of them would resign. With the fear of experiencing a mass resignation in Shin-ra, Lazard didn't pursue the subject.

He looked for suitable instructors until it dawned on him that there were only a few people who were able to deal with Setsu namely Genesis and Sephiroth. He called unto them to come to his office. There, he declared his decision.

"You want us to become Setsu's training instructor?!" Genesis asked in surprise.

Sephiroth took the entire order calmly.

"That is right, Genesis..." Lazard answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"What about the other trainers and instructors?!" (Genesis)

"They were threatening to have a mass resignation if a problematic child like Setsu would be placed under their care." (Lazard)

"What about Angeal?"

"You know that he has a lot of disciples, Genesis."

"Lieutenant Zack Fair?"

"His teaching skills were above worst..."

Genesis mumbled a lot of curses. He was also mumbling about firing useless, Shin-ra employees.

Sephiroth sighed and accepted the job. Whether he accepts it or not, she will still be placed under his care and mentorship.

Inside the infirmary, Setsu stretched her arms and tried to get up while sleeping but she was restrained by Cloud.

"MY BATTLE EXPERIENCE!" Setsu screamed in her dream.

"Yes... Yes... Rest assured that you have earned them. You have raised two levels. You are now in level three." Cloud said as he pushed Setsu back in the bed.

Setsu's body relaxed as those words came out of Cloud's mouth. Leon was busy peeling and slicing the apples that he bought and delivered from the supermarket. He swatted Marcus' hand who kept on grabbing the apples that he peeled. Marcus nibbled on the slice of apple that he stole.

"Stop taking the apples, Marcus!" Leon scolded him.

Marcus ignored Leon's warning. "Did you hear? Setsu's training will be separated from us. It was said to be a secret but there was some leakage."

Cloud nodded. "I've heard that General Sephiroth and General Genesis would become her private instructors."

Marcus whistled at the combination. "Sweet! What honor! To be taught exclusively by the two generals! I wonder what her reaction would be once she finds that out."

Leon's facial expression had become serious. "No wonder those other cadets were acting strange. They must have been planning to hurt Setsu again."

"Hah! Jealousy again, huh?" Marcus propped his legs on the table and started "reading" his perverted magazine.

Cloud watched Setsu who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. _"No matter what happens... I won't let them hurt Setsu!"_

As Setsu remained asleep in the infirmary, the cadets, who were extremely jealous with Setsu, were planning to make her life miserable in SOLDIER. They just don't know what kind of future was waiting for them especially if they proceeded with their plan.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As promised, here's chapter 7! Hee-hee! :D

Thank you for your reviews **CloudRed1988**, **tifa2001**, **SparkySkye812**, and **pokermaniac039**!

**tifa2001: **Y-You're reading 20 fanfics a day until midnight?! Kudos to you! Hahaha... :D

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: You are not alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7...**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 8: You are not alone**

Setsu woke up in the infirmary. She kept on rolling on the bed telling her companions how her entire body hurt. Marcus' pervert side had awakened just to tease her. Despite Setsu's lack of feminine features, she is still a woman. He offered to check her entire body like a perverted doctor. When he got near to her, Setsu kicked him on the chin which knocked him down. Leon dragged Marcus who got unconscious by Setsu's kick.

"Drink the potion and eat those apples, Setsu. It will help you on your recovery." Leon said before leaving together with Marcus whom he had dragged.

Setsu smiled and nodded. She ate the apples first before drinking the potion. In just a few minutes, the effects of the potion had finally appeared. The pain on her body disappeared like it was never been there.

Cloud felt relieved that Setsu was fine. His relief was cut short when Setsu cried suddenly burying her face on her knees which was covered by the white blanket.

"WWWAAAHHH...!" Setsu cried desperately.

Cloud flustered being put in that situation for the first time. "H-Hey... Why are you crying?"

*sniff* "Tha-That's because... I almost killed Boco and the others! I... tried to stop... but... WWWAAAHHH...!"

Cloud smiled and patted her head. He knew that she didn't mean any harm. "Don't worry... As you can see that we are fine, right? Besides, the others can't be killed that easily. SOLDIER is not an army of sissy princesses."

Setsu raised her head and smiled. "YEAH!"

"By the way, starting tomorrow you won't be training together with us. You will have your private instructors since you are too behind on us."

"EEEHHH...? WHY?!" Setsu said with wide eyes.

Cloud sweatdropped at Setsu's reaction. "Didn't you just hear what I said?"

Setsu swallowed the apple that she was eating. "So who are my new instructors?"

"General Sephiroth and General Genesis..." Cloud answered with a blank face.

Setsu dropped the fork that she was holding unto the plate that was laid on her lap. "You're joking right? What's with the special treatment?"

"Who knows... go ask Director Lazard..."

True to Cloud's words, Setsu left her bed and charged unto Lazard's office. She was struggling in the hallway since Cloud was clinging to her waist preventing her from reaching Lazard's office.

"DIRECTOR LAZARD! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT SPECIAL TREATMENT? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME WITH ALL THE JEALOUS FANS OF SEPHIROTH-SAMA AND..."

Setsu paused for a moment before uttering Genesis' name. She released a loud "bleh" before she continued talking. "GENERAL RHAPSODOS?"

The people around them were giving them strange looks because of what was going on.

"Hey! Hey! I was just joking around when I told you to ask the director! Don't take it literally!" Cloud shouted as he struggled to bring Setsu back in their room.

"NO! THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!" Setsu continued to struggle but she was only able to get one step forward.

Cloud used his brute strength. He grabbed her at the back of her neck and dragged her towards their room so that she could rest properly. "Don't create a scandal... Please!"

Setsu kicked everywhere as she pried Cloud's hand off her back.

Meanwhile in Lazard's office, the three people involved in that said arrangement heard Setsu's voice who kept on shouting outside the room.

"It seems like she didn't take the news quite well..." Sephiroth said emotionlessly but deep inside, he was thinking about what Setsu shouted outside the room.

Genesis rolled his shoulders and smirked. "Heh! It doesn't matter... Let's just consider this as our past time."

With that, the two generals left the room and proceeded with their respective works. Lazard thought about the decision that he made but it would too late to back down.

* * *

The next day, Setsu woke up the two sleepyhead cadets by pulling their blankets abruptly which caused for them to fall. Cloud ruffled his hair and went to the bathroom to prepare himself for another day of training. Leon attached his shoulder pads on his shoulders and sighed at the noise that Marcus and Setsu were making. Marcus got mad at her because she just destroyed his wonderful dream which was he was in Costa del Sol surrounded by all the sexy and beautiful women in their bikinis. All of them were serving him like he was a king.

"You brat! Thanks to you my dream got destroyed!" Marcus complained as he stood up.

Setsu stood in front of him while folding the blanket that she stole from him. "Yeah, right! You must be dreaming something perverted like being in a beach and surrounded with all the women who met your requirements. They must be serving you like you were a royal piece of sh- called KING!"

Marcus clutched his chest like he was being stabbed by a sword. He looked at Leon who was staring at them. He couldn't pin point on what kind of emotion was on Leon's face. "How come she always hit the nail?"

Leon shrugged and tied the lace on his boots.

Setsu was garbed in her brown dress. Her hair was left hanging loose which showed her feminine side. They rarely see her hair untied. The only time they could see it loose was before their training and before they go to sleep.

She arranged their bed and cleaned their room. She was in-charged in cleaning their room because as part of the men specie, they didn't know how to keep their place clean. Men are always men regardless if they were in Earth or Gaia. Majority of the men species doesn't know how to keep their place clean. As long as they put all their thrashes in order, she won't throw it randomly except for the perverted magazines that Marcus owned. She won't have second thoughts of burning it right before his eyes.

Cloud went out of the bathroom half naked. He dried his hair with a towel as he sat on his bed.

Marcus entered the bathroom, bringing a towel with him. At the same time, Setsu was arranging his bed. While straightening the bed sheets, she felt something hard underneath the futon. She pulled the futon up to see a 5x11 inch box. She took it and opened the box. To her surprise, it was another batch of perverted magazines which he ordered exclusively on the release date.

Setsu trembled as her grip on the magazine had tightened. The cover photo was a woman in her bikinis.

"You...!" She said in a low yet dangerous voice.

Cloud puts a distance between him and Setsu while Leon knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Marcus! Setsu found your treasure box... AGAIN..." Leon warned before handing his fire materia to Setsu.

Marcus' head poked outside the bathroom. His hair was dripping wet and his eyes grew as wide as the saucers when he saw the fire materia lighted up on Setsu's right hand. On her left hand was his precious magazine.

Setsu glared at him when she saw his head. "You! Ol'man! How many times do I have to tell you on not to bring things like this in here?!"

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Brat! Get your hands of my precious jewel! How did you even find that? I'm pretty sure that I've hidden it to the best of my abilities!"

The angelic demon Setsu appeared. She showed her best evil smile much to Leon and Cloud's comfort. "Hah! Are you looking down on me?! Hiding it under your futon is the best you could think off? You have a lot of things to learn, Marcus Streinfield!"

Her voice gave a chill through their spine. Marcus released a scream of terror when he witnessed the destruction of his precious jewel. He took the bath as quickly as he could. By the time he finished and went out of the bathroom, his precious jewel including the treasure box have turned into ashes. He kneeled in front of it and lamented on it.

"NNNOOO...! MY BABIES! IN THIS PLACE FILLED WITH MEN WITH NO SINGLE WOMAN..." Marcus began to chant while in tears.

Leon cleared his throat to remind him that there was Setsu as the women's representative in SOLDIER. "Ahem! For your information, Marcus... Setsu is a woman."

Marcus rephrased his sentence. "IN THIS PLACE FILLED WITH MEN AND ONE, SINGLE, TOMBOY, NOT SEXY AND UNATTRACTIVE GIRL...!"

"Make it clear if she is a tomboy or a girl..." Cloud commented in the sidelines while putting his white undershirt on.

"THESE JEWELS ARE MY ONLY SAVIOR! THEY ARE THE ONLY REASON WHY I LASTED HERE IN SOLDIER!" Marcus had the ashes dramatically fall in his palms.

He flinched in irritation when Setsu swept the ashes; put it on a dust pan and dump it on a trash can right before his eyes without feeling any remorse. His jaw dropped at the show of cruelty.

"YOU! BRAT! THAT'S THE LATEST EDITION ESPECIALLY DELIVERED OUTSIDE MIDGAR!" Marcus trembled as his hands formed into a fist.

Setsu, who looked like a Cinderella yet an evil queen deep inside, snubbed at Marcus. She didn't like those magazines at all. It was a symbol of disrespect against women... for her that is. "Hmph! Don't bring those things in here again! The next time I see it again, I'll let the Bandersnatch tear it to pieces before burning it."

Marcus and Setsu's forehead had clashed against each other. It was like David vs Goliath or Jack vs Giant in the fairy tale entitled "Jack and the Bean Stalk".

"It's already high time that you know that there is no man in the world who never owned a perverted magazine! I'm sure Cloud or Leon have one hidden somewhere." (Marcus)

"Oh! Please! Don't put me in your level Marcus. Even if I have one, I left it at home and I'm pretty sure it's already been wiped out courtesy of my mother." Cloud said quickly before Setsu could have the chance to rummage his things.

"Sorry to break it to you, Marcus... But that deduction is wrong. There is a man in this world who didn't own any of those things, like me..." Leon replied as he attached the guns to his waist.

Marcus gaped at what his fellow specie said especially on Leon's response. "No way! Wait... Leon... Could it be that you're... gay?"

Three bullet holes appeared on the wall beside Marcus' head. His piercing glare was directed at him. He gulped and shoves the idea off his head. "Sorry... My mistake..."

Leon blew the smoke that came out of his gun while Setsu applauded his aim that almost killed a certain someone. Cloud laughed at Marcus who had gotten pale. Aside from Setsu, Leon became one of the scariest cadets in SOLDIER after Setsu.

A loud sound blared around the place forcing the other cadets to wake up. It was a good thing that all of them were prepared so none of them would cram. They left the room and proceeded to the open space outside of the cadets' barracks.

Setsu bid them goodbye and went back inside the room to finish her cleaning duties. Unknown to them, some of their fellow cadets were planning to take their action on bullying Setsu.

* * *

Now dressed in her cadet uniform, Setsu went to Sephiroth's office to ask them on what she should do. Her travel towards Sephiroth's office was quite a llllllooooonnnnnnggggg... one, thanks to the cadets who bullied her. They skipped their training just to make her life miserable just as they promised.

**-Round 1-**

Setsu was about to walk down the stairs when someone pushed her just like in most Japanese school drama.

"AAAHHH...!" Setsu screamed as she fell from the stairs.

She flipped her body in the air to see the person who bullied her. Just as she thought, one of her fellow cadets did it. Luckily, a THIRD class SOLDIER passed by and caught her. The man tried to find who pushed Setsu from the stair. Unfortunately, the only thing that he saw was the cadet's boot. His attention turned to Setsu as he laid her on the ground.

"Are you alright?" The man asked worriedly.

Setsu nodded to reassure the man who saved her. The man left after making sure that she was fine. She climbed back up the stairs and looked for the cadet who pushed her from the stairs. It's already high time that they know who they were dealing with.

"Huoh! Target Lock On!" Setsu declared while running from the hallways.

**POINTS: **Enemies = 1 Setsu = 0

**-Round 2-**

Cloud held his knees as he panted. He just finished 30 laps of running around the training ground. He raised his head when he saw Setsu confronting the cadets who skipped their training. He saw her through the window from the hallways.

Marcus approached Cloud and gave him water from his container. He noticed Cloud's facial expression whose jaw dropped. He looked at where Cloud was looking and he did the same thing. He was surprised to see Setsu holding a nunchaku.

They saw her used the nunchaku hit the most sensitive part of a man where no matter how many times they train that part would still be the most sensitive. It was a part where the sun never rises once got hit. She even dared to kick that part on the leader's body.

The leader crouched and held his pride. It really does hurt after getting a direct hit.

"OW!" Marcus and Cloud screamed after witnessing the cruel act. As a man, they surely understand the pain.

Their trainer looked at them when he heard their scream. "Cadet Strife! Cadet Streinfield! Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Both men said in unison.

"That must have hurt..." Cloud whispered to Marcus. He tried to forget what he had seen. It made him fear Setsu more.

"I didn't know that she knows how to use a nunchaku. Where did she get that?" Marcus pondered.

"Isn't it obvious? She got it from her unknown sources. I don't even want to know what it was." Cloud answered Marcus' question.

Leon joined their conversation. He had also witnessed what happened but he remained quiet. "She doesn't know how to use it. Judging by how she held and use the nunchaku, it's completely obvious that she had seen it in some movie or something."

In Setsu's point of view, this was the whole event. She confronted the cadets who had bullied her. Her nunchaku was ready in her hand.

"What did I do to you that warrant all of you to do those things to me? First, you splattered some black liquid on my uniform and now, you pushed me on the stairs! That's completely UNFORGIVEABLE!" Setsu's tone became cold at the word 'Unforgiveable' which made the cadets flinched a little.

The leader transformed into Sephiroth's worshipper while the second-in-command became Genesis' worshipper.

"We are doing this so that the generals won't be troubled by the likes of you any longer! The Silver-haired General namely General Sephiroth is a great man! He is the hero of Gaia who fights for the sake of the people. He leads SOLDIER to victory! He is strong, handsome, a great leader, a very skilled swordsman and has a nice body! He had inspired men and boys alike to join in SOLDIER!" The leader began to list all the good points in Sephiroth.

Setsu crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. The nunchaku was still in her hands. "That's right! His long silver hair is his trademark! It was so soft which makes you want to hold it again and again! He is a caring person who cares about the well-being of the people of Gaia! Well, that is because he is still sane... but he became awesome when he got insane! He just massacred an entire village! Summon the meteor that brought the planet almost to destruction! That just shows how strong he is!"

The leader nodded in affirmation. Both of them had hit it off as Sephiroth's solid fans. He didn't even notice the sane and insane part which sounded strange. It had somehow implied something. Seconds later, he just realized how stupid his actions have become. He was getting along with the person whom he should be tormenting.

"HEY! DON'T GO SUPPORTING THE PEOPLE WHO BULLY YOU! IDIOT!" The leader screamed while blushing in embarrassment.

His underlings sweatdropped due to their leader's stupidity. Setsu covered her ears while pouting. The second-in-command elbowed their leader which signifies that he would take over from there.

The second leader pointed his fingers to her accusingly. "I can't let you have the magnificent, gorgeous, wonderful, powerful, handsome, Crimson General namely Genesis Rhapsodos...!"

Before he could continue his praise on Genesis, he was cut off by Setsu. "What?! Him?! He's a LOVELESS addict who kept on quoting phrases from LOVELESS in a normal conversation! He never missed a single day reading the book from the start! He keeps on reading it even though he had already memorized the contents of the book! Once you touch his book without his permission and endanger it, he can scream like a banshee and skin you alive! Even if the planet falls... If his book is fine and safe then everything's fine with him! If you like him that much then you can have him..."

"Wait! How did you know that?" (Second Leader)

Setsu gave a grin and thumbs up. "I just assumed it... especially the part where he could scream like a banshee... But the rest is plain true and genuine!"

The loyal lapdog of the second-in-command reminded him that she just insulted their beloved Crimson General. The second leader blushed in embarrassment as he failed to notice it.

Due to the anger of the two leaders, they decided to gang up on her. Setsu positioned herself and readied her nunchaku. She remembered the technique that Nanami did in Suikoden II just to escape the highland soldiers from the prison in Kyaro. It was a powerful technique. The problem was the target point of the technique.

"I'll show you grandpa Genkaku's technique which he thought to Nanami! Hana Tore Kaze Tsuki Hyaku Kaori Ran Ryuuko Banzai Ken!" (Translation or other name: Golden Bird Holy Flower Dragon Tooth Glory Punch!)

"What kind of nonsense is she spouting this time?" All of them said in unison. The name had somehow gave them the feeling of fear.

It was already too late when they have realized Setsu's move. She ran and hit their pride and joy using her nunchaku. When she reached their leader, she kicked his pride like there was no tomorrow. The cadets held their pride in pain.

"Y-You..." The leader muttered in pain.

"Ah... Ow..."

"M-my... nuts..."

"P-Play... Fair... Setsuka..."

"Hah! All is fair in bullying! That's payment for what you've done to me!" Setsu screamed before going to Sephiroth's office.

When she disappeared, the leader crawled towards the wall so that he could use it as a support for standing up. "Y-You... J-just... you... w-wait... You'll... pay for this... Setsuka... Ugh!"

**POINTS: **Enemies = 1 Setsu = 1

**-Round 3-**

Setsu was forced to return in their room when Cloud told her about what happened in their room. It was all messed up and dirty. The menacing aura swirled around the room when she saw what happened. They had even vandalized the walls. She woke up before the sun rises just to clean their room. It took hours to clean it up and then they just messed it up in just a few seconds.

She removed the tie on her hair. Just letting her hair loose gave a scary vibe in the atmosphere like in horror movies. "Unforgiveable! How did they trample all of my hard work in just a few seconds?!"

Setsu ran in search of those who were bullying her. She won't let them get away that easily.

"WAIT! SETSU! CALM DOWN!" Cloud chased her but for the first time, she was abnormally fast. He panted and loses sight of Setsu's whereabouts.

*huff huff* "Where did she go? She's too fast!" (Cloud)

**POINTS: **Enemies = 2 Setsu = 1

**-Round 4-**

The culprits were hanged upside down outside the window from the 3rd floor of the cadet's barracks. They were wrapped by a rope like a cocoon. Setsu puts some shades on their eyes and took a lot of pictures of it because it looked "cool" on her vision. All of them cried in fear especially the leader whose rope was being held by Setsu. He was under Setsu's mercy after all. All he could do was ask for forgiveness.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! For your information, I do held grudges!" Setsu said while smiling evilly. Her voice was filled with killing-intent.

"WAH! Forgive us!" The leader pleaded to her.

Below them were the other cadets who have become witnesses at the event. Marcus dropped his jaw at what he had seen. He didn't know that Setsu was capable of doing such act.

Cloud grabbed a megaphone and screamed at the top of his lungs. "SETSU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Setsu looked below her. She was surprised to see a lot of people down there. She spotted Cloud right away because of his blonde hair.

"YO! BOCO!" Setsu greeted cheerfully without any trace of killing intent in her voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE "YO! BOCO!" ME! PUT THEM DOWN! YOU IDIOT!" Cloud shouted on the megaphone which made the others cover their ears.

The trainer didn't regret his decision on not accepting Setsu and threatening Lazard about their mass resignation.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and talk back. "I don't want to! It's their fault! They are bullying me! They reap what they sow!"

"WAAAHHH...! HELP!"

The angelic demon returned as she lowered down the rope a little threatening the leader that she would let go of the rope if he won't shut up. "QUIET!"

**POINTS:** Enemies = 2 Setsu = 2

**-Round 5-**

The cadets, who bullied her, were released from their torture thanks to Zack. He mustered up all his courage and strength just to face an angry Setsu. Women are really hard to handle and unpredictable. They are angels in the beginning then turn your back a little and they'll turn into something else.

Angeal asked all of them on what happened since the news of hanging cadets reached his ears. The cadets lied and made it look like it was Setsu's fault. Setsu got mad because of their lie. She brought out a 5-ton mallet from her unknown source and chased the lying cadets. She was able to carry it because of adrenaline rush.

"UUUWWWAAAHHH...!" The cadets ran out of Angeal's office in all directions.

"COME BACK HERE! LIARS!" Setsu screamed as she chased the two leaders of the group.

"Cadet Nozomu!" Angeal stood behind his desk.

Zack chased her even though he was not ordered to by his superior. "Hey! Come back all of you!"

Angeal sighed and massaged his forehead. "Where are their pride, dream, and honor as a SOLDIER?

Genesis' secretary held a pile of papers which were to be signed by Genesis himself. The doors opened automatically which revealed Genesis, who was sitting behind his desk. He was smiling seductively at the secretary who blushed and smiled in return. Their seductive atmosphere was building up. It was destroyed when the second-in-command cadet hid behind the secretary's back and used her as a shield against Setsu.

The secretary got extremely mad at the boy who was cowering behind her. She looked at him over her shoulders. "What are you doing? Get off me!"

Genesis stood and walked towards the commotion. "What is wrong, cadet?"

The secretary faced what's in front of her just in time to see Setsu, who was extremely pissed off. The mallet was heading to her head from the sides.

"AAAHHH...!" The secretary ducked and dropped the papers on the floor.

The mallet connected to the metallic wall. It had been disfigured after the impact. The cadet rolled to the right as the mallet hit the floor where he was lying seconds before. Setsu raised the mallet again for another attack. The cadet used the chance to crawl and ran away from Setsu.

"STAY STILL! WILL YA?!" Setsu snarled while chasing Genesis' fan.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT WHO WOULD STAY STILL WHILE THERE IS SOMEONE CHASING ME WITH A 5-TON MALLET!" Genesis' fan countered. He was desperately running for his life.

Smashing sounds were heard in a distance until it faded.

The secretary was sitting on the floor completely scared at what she had experienced. She almost got squashed by a mallet. Genesis stared at the disfigured part of the wall where the mallet hit. He helped his secretary who got traumatized at the event. He never expected Setsu to be that scary when driven genuinely mad.

A blur of a person passed through him in a split second. He recognized it as Zack who was running in a speed of light and yet he was having a hard time catching up on them.

"Zack! What is going on?!" Genesis demanded an answer.

"A group of idiotic newbie bullied Setsu out of jealousy! Thanks to that, she got mad and now, she was itching to kill those guys! Sorry, got to go! I have to stop her or else Angeal will skin me alive for not stopping Setsu!" Zack replied before disappearing in a distance.

Genesis told the secretary to enter his office and rest there. When the doors closed, he leaned on the wall and laughed his heart out.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth went to a special training room which was times ten the size of a normal training room. There, he could unleash his full potential. He entered the room casually with his masamune. The moment he entered there, he saw crates being lined up in the center, left and right side of the room like it was used as a defense wall.

The center crates were being used by Zack who was acting as a referee to the two parties. The left side was taken by the enemies while the right side was taken by Setsu.

The cadets were holding rifles and guns while Setsu held tonfa guns which she got from the weaponry next door.

"Knock it off, you punks!" Zack shouted. His patience was starting to run off. He threw a mako grenade bombs to both parties to knock them off.

The cadets shot the grenade that went to them. The grenade exploded in the air as the bullets hit it.

Setsu saw the other grenade land on top of the crates which was in her line of defense. She climbed up and kicked the grenade towards her enemies. The grenade landed in front of the enemies' crates just in time to tick off. The crates were blown away which revealed the vulnerable enemies under her mercy.

"DIE! CADET NOZOMU!" The leader screamed as he rained down bullets on her.

"YOU FIRST!" Setsu pulled the trigger on her tonfa guns.

It has been revealed that it was just a one reloader type of tonfa gun. The impact threw Setsu back on the wall. Luckily, her aiming sense sucks. It hit the floor only but the explosion was enough to blow the villains away.

Seeing that Zack was completely useless in stopping the situation, Sephiroth decided to interfere before they could kill each other.

"What is going on here?" Sephiroth said in his authoritative voice.

"G-G-General..." The cadets said in unison after seeing Sephiroth in the flesh up close.

Setsu stood up from the wall and rubbed her back. "What else? Killing the bullies who were trying to kill me..."

Sephiroth eyed the cadets who were fidgeting under his gaze. "Is that true?"

Judging by their appearance, it was more like the cadets were the ones who got bullied by Setsu because of their worn out appearance. It really sounds ridiculous; a group of men were being bullied by a single woman. What had Gaia become into?

The cadets never answered. It was Setsu who answered for them. "Yup! It's true! They were jealous of me because I was placed under your and General Rhapsodos' (bleh) mentorship. It is not my fault but the director's! He's the one who made that decision! I didn't even get a chance to say anything! If they have complaints, then they should complain to him. They blamed me for everything! They are acting like a common fangirl given that they are males!"

The villains looked at her with pure hatred.

"Remember that you used that ridiculous technique which hurt our pride as a man! Mentally and physically!" Sephiroth's solid fan said angrily at her (Leader no.1)

"You must have forgotten that you pushed me on the stairs in the first place!" Setsu countered back. There's no way she'll back down.

"You hanged us upside down like a cocoon outside the 3rd floor windows! You even had the nerve to put shades on our eyes!" Genesis' solid fan countered her. (Leader no.2)

"That's because you messed with our room which I cleaned with all of my heart, hard work and sweat! I'll sue you for vandalism and trespassing!" (Setsu)

"You chased us with a 5-ton mallet at hand!" (The minions)

"You lied to General Angeal and said that it was my entire fault!" Setsu countered angrily. Setsu and Leader no.1 were giving headbutt to each other right in front of Sephiroth.

"YOU! SMART ASS! How dare you destroy our image in front of the General?!" Leader no.1 began his insult.

"GROUP OF SCUMBAGS! You destroyed it yourself! Idiot!" Setsu replied after giving another headbutt.

"TEMPERAMENTAL BRAT! Why that mouth of yours...!" (Leader no.1)

"SHITTY MORONS! You want more?! Bring it on!" (Setsu)

Zack broke them off. He can't believe how childish they have become. He stretched his arms to prevent the cadets from getting near of Setsu.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms on Setsu and pulled her away from the cadets before she could massacre them.

Sephiroth's fans got jealous by the contact of the two. They said something degrading for a woman out of jealousy. "WEAK GIRLS LIKE YOU! SHOULD JUST STAY IN HOMES AND BECOME A HOUSEWIFE!"

"SHUT UP! IF YOU THINK THAT I'M LIKE CINDERELLA AND SNOW WHITE WHO WON'T FIGHT BACK WHEN BULLIED, THEN YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG! I'LL PAY YOU BACK TIMES TEN YOU'VE DONE!" Setsu screamed while struggling to get away from Sephiroth's grasp.

"Who are Cinderella and Snow White?" Genesis' fan asked who was completely dumbstruck at what she said.

"They are one of the Disney Princesses who is like a freaking mary sue!" Setsu answered stupidly.

Genesis' fan looked at his comrades with narrow eyes. He just can't understand her way of thinking no matter how many times he tries.

"It's one of those times where she'll say nothing but nonsense..." One of his friends quenched his curiosity.

Sephiroth sighed at Setsu who was squirming in his arms. "Zack! Take them to Angeal before I accidentally lets go of Setsu and she massacres them."

"Roger that!" Zack saluted and urged the cadets to go back to Angeal's office.

This time, the cadets followed Zack like a tamed puppy without any complaints or resistance.

**POINTS:** Enemies = 2 Setsu = 2 **RESULT: **DRAW

* * *

It took one gallon of chocolate ice cream to be half emptied before Setsu could calm down. Sephiroth brought her in his office after minutes of chase and hide-and-seek when Setsu escaped his grasp. She was now sitting on the black sofa while hugging the ice cream's container. When he arrived inside his office, he threw her on the sofa gently and locked the door to prevent her from chasing those bullies. He threatened her that he would tie her up if she tried to remove the lock on the door let alone get near it.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and listened to Sephiroth even though it was against her will.

Sephiroth went to his refrigerator to get something cold to relieve himself from the stress. He took out a can of cola and opened it. He took a sip and looked at Setsu. To his surprise, she was no longer on the sofa. He turned around to see her behind him standing with sparkling eyes and genuine smile after seeing the chocolate ice cream in the freezer.

"You love ice cream?" Sephiroth asked her. For some unknown reason, he really wanted to know her likes and dislikes.

Setsu looked at his eyes and nodded. A smile filled with happiness was plastered on her face. "Yeah! Can I have some?"

Sephiroth took the gallon and gave it to her. At first, she was eating from the glass provided by Sephiroth. Time came; she ended up eating from the container. Sephiroth sensed that she won't stop eating not until the ice cream disappears for good.

"Why didn't you report to me earlier?" Sephiroth asked before taking a drink with his cola. He was sitting right across her.

"I did try to come here so that I would know the entire details about my special training but those guys came and began bullying me." Setsu answered with her spoon on her mouth.

"Still... You should have reported to me rather than chase them. You should have told me that there is something bothering you." Sephiroth said. His anger was showing slightly in his voice.

"But you are already busy with your work... I'm sorry..." Setsu whispered in her lowest voice but Sephiroth still heard her.

She placed her hand that was holding her spoon on her lap. She avoided looking on Sephiroth. She was afraid that she might cry if she looked at him. She swore that she won't cry. When she arrived in their world, she was really afraid. But she casted that fear aside by acting cheerful. The only comfort that she had back then was the fact that she recognized some of them.

Sephiroth approached her and kneeled in front of her. He knew how hard it was for her to be in a world where she didn't belong to and no one to depend on. He patted her head which revealed his softer side. He never showed it to anyone, not even to his friends. He was not even aware of that side of him, not until that time.

Setsu raised her eyes to look at him. She tilted her head in confusion. She never knew that side of Sephiroth. It was not shown in the game which she played before in her world.

Sephiroth saw her eyes which were filled with unshed tears and hidden sadness and fear.

"Sephiroth-sama?"

"You must have been holding it in all this time. It must have been hard to be in a world where you didn't belong to. Don't keep everything to yourself. You have friends and people here to rely on. You are not alone, Setsu..." Sephiroth said gently to her.

Setsu was surprised at first. She didn't expect Sephiroth to say something like that. Even though the world that she had came to has similarities to the game in her world, it was somehow different. A small tear came out of her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sephiroth-sama!" She resumed eating her ice cream and Sephiroth stood up.

She missed to see the smile that appeared on Sephiroth's face for a split second.

"By the way, I still have to punish you. Even though you are the victim, you still have your faults." Sephiroth reminded her in his authoritative voice.

Setsu gulped and nodded. She prepared her mind and body on the punishment that would be given to her.

Sephiroth stood in front of his desk and touched a piece of paper before facing Setsu again. "Angeal sent me a report that he punished those cadets who bullied you by giving them cleaning duties for one week starting tomorrow. He had suspended them for training as well but the suspension starts now. As for you, you will do cleaning duties as well but that is for this day only. You will clean up the room which was being occupied by you and the others... all by yourself..."

He picked up the picture that was sent to his office and showed it to Setsu. It was a picture of their messed up room which reminded her of the damage. Their bed sheets, pillows, and blankets were all torn apart. There were also paints splattered on the wall and vandalisms. Garbage was also thrown around the place. Their cabinets were partially destroyed which needed to be repaired.

"Gah! Those people!" Setsu flinched when she saw the picture. She didn't notice the extent of the damage before because of her anger.

She went inside the mini-kitchen that Sephiroth's office has and washed the container of the ice cream which was completely empty and spoon. She went out of it heading towards the exit.

"You have a time limit of until midnight to finish your punishment. If you fail, then face the consequences in the future..." Sephiroth said in a teasing tone which Setsu failed to notice.

Setsu dropped her jaw on the time limit. "Aah! Demon!"

"What did you just call me?" Sephiroth approached her slowly.

"I mean... Yes, sir!" Setsu saluted before leaving.

She was stopped in her tracks when Sephiroth pulled her to his chest. He licked the chocolate ice cream that was left at the left corner of her mouth before releasing her.

"Haaahhh? What do you think you are doing?" Setsu asked innocently while rubbing the place where Sephiroth licked her with the back of her hand.

"There's chocolate left on your mouth." Sephiroth answered coolly.

Setsu pouted cutely before leaving. "You should have told me so that I could wipe it. Anyway, I have to go and start cleaning now so that when Boco, Lei-Lei and Ol'man come back from training, they would feel home sweet home! There is also the time limit! See ya!"

Sephiroth chuckled as he watched Setsu's retreating figure. "Heh... Still a brat, eh?"

He can't help but join those people who were screaming to have her live as a housewife. She doesn't fit to be in SOLDIER but he didn't say anything. It was still too early to judge her. He decided to call Genesis' office from his office phone to talk about Setsu's training which they would begin tomorrow.

* * *

The Cadet's training ended after the sun sets. They have the entire night all to themselves. Inside the cadet's locker room, Leon, Marcus and Cloud beat up the cadets who bullied Setsu. They didn't get the chance to help Setsu before because of their training which left Setsu to confront them all by herself.

With Leon's brain, all traces and evidences that would point to their actions were completely wiped out. There were no other witnesses since they were the only ones left since majority of them went to the cafeteria to eat their dinner. The surveillance camera was also tampered due to Leon's skills so no records were found.

Marcus grabbed the leader from the collar and pulled him to his eye level. "Try to hurt her again and this is not the only thing that you will get..."

He dropped the leader and left together with Cloud and Leon. In the end, all the dirty work was done by Marcus. Cleaning the evidence and trace was left on Leon's hand while getting rid of any witnesses was Cloud's job.

The four of them had somehow built a bond of friendship during their stay in SOLDIER.

When they arrived in their room, it was already sparkly clean. All the damages have been repaired as well. The torn bed sheets, blankets and pillows have been replaced with new ones. The stain on the wall had been scrubbed off. For some unknown reason, their room had a homey feeling in it. They scanned the room until they saw Setsu sleeping on the floor in her Cinderella-maid attire. A bucket was lying on the upper right side of her head. The mop was lying inside the bucket while the broom was left lying on the floor which Setsu held partially.

The floor was squeaky clean that in just one wrong step, they might slip. The three men approached her and stared at her sleeping face for a moment. She looked so tired but she sleeps peacefully.

"Why is she sleeping on the floor?" Marcus asked his two companions who had no idea why.

Leon took the bucket away from Setsu. "How should we know? We just arrived here together with you, muscle-head..."

Cloud took the broom off Setsu's hand. "Place her on my bed... For tonight, let her sleep there. I'll sleep on her bed."

He also took the bucket from Leon and went out. He returned the cleaning tools to the janitor that passed through the hallway before returning to their room.

Meanwhile, Marcus picked up Setsu gently and carried her princess-style. He placed her on Cloud's bed just as what Cloud said. He brushed off the hair that was covering her face. For the first time; when he saw her face up close, he saw her not as a brat but as a woman. Something warm in his chest had somehow light up as he caressed her face gently with his hands. He was snapped out of his trance when Leon hit him with a fan on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Marcus said as he rubbed the back of his head that suffered a direct hit.

"No touching..." Leon replied in a very strict tone.

"What are you talking about?" (Marcus)

"You looked as if like you are going to eat her. If you want to play, then go play with the other women out there. You know that she's not like any of those women." (Leon)

"Don't be ridiculous! You know my type, Leon! I'm not interested in brats who are still under developed!"

Setsu curled into a ball in her sleep which had somehow raised her dress a little that revealed some part of her legs.

Marcus took a big gulped when he saw those legs. He took a blanket and covered it. That was a first in his life where he acted like a true gentleman.

Leon crossed his arms and smirked at the slow torture that Marcus had experienced. He can be pretty sadistic sometimes. "I wonder how long you will be able to say that..."

Just in time, Marcus was saved unknowingly by Cloud who had invited them to have dinner in the cafeteria. As they left, Leon spared a last glance on Setsu. An unknown expression was written on his face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I planned to upload this chapter last August 21, 2012 but our internet connection disappeared for two days so this chapter was delayed. Well, it doesn't matter now... Here's Chapter 8 for you guys! :D

Thank you for your reviews **CloudRed1988**, **tifa2001** and **pokermaniac039**!

**tifa2001: **That's what I've been thinking about all this time... I don't know if I should pair her up to someone or not. I am still completely undecided in the pairings part yet. If you have any suggestions, just tell me. I will consider and think about it. :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Time with the Generals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7...**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Time with the Generals**

Marcus was sitting on his bed while staring on Setsu who was already in her cadet uniform. His left elbow was on his knees while his head was leaning on his left hand. He really can't believe at himself who thought of Setsu as a woman for the first time.

Setsu noticed Marcus staring at her. She looked at him and their eyes met. It was like that for a few seconds before Setsu raised her arms in a karate position which she had copied from Ran in Detective Conan. Unfortunately, she sucked at it.

"Waya! What are you staring at? You must be plotting my demise or revenge against the destruction of your precious jewels, isn't it?" Setsu said with a suspicious look on her face.

Marcus sighed and stood up. He approached Setsu and ruffled her hair. Just as he thought, she is just a brat.

"You really are a brat!" Marcus replied in a teasing tone while grinning.

"Ah! Stop that! I am not a brat!" Setsu countered while trying to stop Marcus' hand from ruffling her hair.

Marcus stopped ruffling her hair and went inside the bathroom. Setsu fixed her hair while mumbling some words that expressed her irritation at his actions. She approached Cloud who was sleeping like a log in his bed. She shook him by the shoulders just to wake him up.

"Boco! Wake up! Hey! Wake up!" Setsu said as she woke Cloud up.

"Hm... Just a few minutes..." Cloud mumbled in his sleep.

Setsu still continued to shake him, reminding him about their training that day. Cloud turned in his sleep and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to him and locked her in a tight embrace.

Setsu's eyes widen in surprise. She got paralyzed at the move that Cloud made in his sleep. As a very sheltered daughter of the Nozomu Family, that was the first time that someone hugged her from the opposite sex.

"Y-Y-Yo! W-W-Wake... up... C-C-Cloud..." Setsu stuttered as she was staring at Cloud's sleeping face. She rarely called Cloud in his real name since she was used to calling him, Boco.

Cloud continued to sleep like he didn't do anything wrong. Minutes passed, Setsu was now begging in her mind for Cloud to wake up and let her go. She tried to leave Cloud's side but she couldn't do it because the guy's embrace was just too tight. She cried mentally at the awkward position that she got into. She was saved when Leon pulled Cloud's arm and signalled for her to move away from the bed.

Setsu clutched her chest while breathing heavily. "W-W-What was that? It never happened before."

Leon yawned and observed Setsu's reaction. It was a miracle that Marcus' woke up first before him.

"You still have your training together with the generals, right? Why don't you go first? I'll wake up Cloud for you." Leon reminded her.

"Are you sure?" Setsu asked while tilting her head to the side.

Leon nodded and yawned. With that, Setsu left to go to the training room where Genesis and Sephiroth will be waiting for her.

Leon looked at Cloud and smirked evilly. An extremely pissed off Leon cracked his bones in his hands as he stared at Cloud who was sleeping peacefully like a log.

As Setsu went towards the training room, she heard a loud scream that happened to be Cloud's voice. She paused in her tracks and looked behind her.

"AAAHHH...!"

"Hm... I wonder... How did Lei-Lei wakes Boco up? Oh well..." Setsu shrugged and continued to her destination.

* * *

Setsu arrived in the training room in one piece. The moment she opened the door, she saw Genesis who was half naked while training using his sword. Genesis looked at her when he noticed her presence. His god-like body which was being craved by most of the women in Gaia was exposed to Setsu's innocent eyes. He smirked when he saw the light blush on her face. He straightened up and had the flat side of his sword rest on his shoulders.

"Morning..." Genesis greeted her seductively.

He was teasing her early in the morning which was one of his favourite pass times. He was expecting her to react like most girls do in his world. Most girls would fidget under his presence, act cutely, blush to their greatest glory and greet him with the sweetest voice ever. Unfortunately, Setsu didn't react like what he had expected. She really defies people expectations of her.

Setsu covered her eyes and turned around so that she won't see him.

"Aaahhh...! Don't taint my innocent eyes!" Setsu told him completely unaffected by Genesis' charms and pheromones.

A vein popped on the side of Genesis' temple which showed how irritated he was in her reaction. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!"

Setsu took a peek and glared at Genesis. Genesis did the same thing. The two had some glaring contest for one minute before Genesis decided to back down. He took the bottle of water and towel that he had on the floor. He went to the shower room to take a quick shower. He told Setsu to wait for him inside the training room. Setsu puffed her cheeks but listened to Genesis' order reluctantly.

After taking a quick shower, Genesis went back to the training room. He wore a red polo shirt that was partially buttoned and black pants. When he arrived in the training room, he saw Setsu playing with the four materia that she had namely fire, ice, thunder and cure. Around her were swords in different sizes which were formed to encircle her. She was right in the middle of the circle. She had an expression of a fortune teller which irritated Genesis a lot.

"You... What are you doing?" Genesis asked restraining himself from hitting Setsu.

"Hoohh... I am predicting the right time on when you will come out from the shower room..." Setsu answered like a full-fledged fortune teller.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Genesis hit Setsu on the head with the use of a fan which he got from nowhere. "Knock it off! You're giving me the creeps!"

Setsu stood in alert and tears while clutching her head where Genesis hit her. Genesis stood in front of her with his arms cross. He didn't know how to deal with her first early in the morning. No wonder the employees threatened a mass resignation if she was placed under their mentorship.

Genesis sighed and acted like a real mentor. He never accepted any students before like Sephiroth. "Sephiroth will come here later once he finished doing his paperworks. For now, I will be in-charged in teaching you on how to control your magic powers and on how to use the materia properly..."

"Hmph! More like you will teach me on how to seduce a person or spread your pheromones 101..." Setsu mumbled her thoughts unknowingly.

Genesis heard that completely which made him hit Setsu again with a fan. "Shut up and listen!"

"Gyuh! I HATE YOU!" Setsu finally declared. The fact that she would be stuck with him for how many hours was such a sweet torture for her.

Genesis smirked at the reaction that he got from Setsu. Oh! How he would enjoy spending time with Setsu. "Well then, let's begin... Hehehe..."

Setsu received proper training and lecture from Genesis. At first, she was not doing well but time came that she was able to control her powers a little. She can use the materia's full potential properly as well. The problem was that she can't aim it properly to the target. Her magic would randomly hit anyone regardless of which side that target is.

Genesis placed a mannequin in front of her which would be her target. He told her to use the thunder materia against it. He stood a few meters away from the mannequin so that he won't get hit by the spell.

Setsu casts the spell towards the mannequin. Unfortunately, the one who got hit was Genesis who was standing quietly at the side.

"You..." Genesis said in a threatening voice.

Setsu gulped and started to back away from Genesis who was approaching her slowly. "Eeepp!"

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Genesis asked her in his authoritative and threatening voice.

"N-no..." Setsu shook her head and avoided eye contact with Genesis.

If there was something that Genesis learned about Setsu, it was that she didn't know how to lie. It was obvious every time she lies, she can't look at a person's eye directly.

"Are you... SURE?" (Genesis)

"Aahh... Maybe deep down... yes..." Setsu whispered in her lowest voice so that Genesis won't hear her.

Her magic powers were completely dependent in her emotions. If she could control her emotions, then it was easier for her to control her powers. Apparently, her aiming sense would reflect what was deep inside her heart.

Unfortunately for her, Genesis heard her clearly as the sky. He showed her his predator smirk which made the girls of Gaia faint and Setsu pale.

Setsu began to run away from him. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought that she was going to have a heart attack.

"Come back here!" Genesis chased her while trying to grab a piece of her clothing.

"I don't wanna!" Setsu jumped and evaded Genesis' hands that were attacking her from every side.

Even though Genesis was obviously faster than her and that he could easily caught up with her with his long stride, the fact that her reflexes was too good pisses him off. She would duck, crawl, roll and leap like it was nothing.

It took him a good long 30-minute chase to capture Setsu. He was able to capture her by pinning her on the floor when he caught her off guard. Their face was so close with each other much to Setsu's discomfort.

*huff huff* "You really... gave me... a hard time... chasing you...!" Genesis said while smirking. In that kind of situation and position, the girls of Gaia would have knocked down already.

* * *

Just in time, the door opened which revealed Sephiroth. His hair was completely tied down in a loose ponytail while some strands were left at the side of his face. He was wearing a somewhat loose black shirt that exposed his chest a little and black pants. He froze on the spot when he saw the position Genesis and Setsu have.

"What are you two doing?" Sephiroth finally asked the main characters of the show.

Genesis and Setsu's eyes trailed unto Sephiroth who was standing nearby. Genesis smirked which irritated Sephiroth a lot. How he wants to strangle Genesis right then and there. He noticed that Setsu didn't even realize the situation that she was in. Genesis' smirk didn't even last long when Setsu gave him a headbutt which forced him to back away from her.

"You little..." Genesis clutched his forehead. His handsome face was damaged thanks to Setsu.

Setsu copied Master Buten's pose in Dragonball. She raised her arms and right leg which she learned by watching Dragonball during her childhood days. She was now standing and balancing herself with her left foot.

"Haya! Witness Master Buten's special technique!" Setsu finally declared.

"What? Master Buten?" Genesis said. He was completely dumbfounded at Setsu's action. He doesn't even know if he should defend himself or not.

Before Setsu could even perform her so-called terrifying technique, Sephiroth grabbed her by the back of her neck. She struggled to get away from Sephiroth's grasp. She kept on kicking which made Sephiroth sigh. It was still early in the morning and yet the stress of taking care of Setsu was building up inside him.

"Knock it off... It's completely obvious that you don't know any martial arts..." The Hero of Gaia said as he massaged his forehead.

Setsu looked at Sephiroth and puffed her cheeks cutely. "AH! Don't destroy my marvellous moment!"

"What marvellous moment? You two were just playing around!" Sephiroth was starting to sound like Angeal.

Setsu pouted while hanging in Sephiroth's hands.

"Care to tell me, what happened, Genesis?" Sephiroth said in a demanding tone.

Genesis shrugged and began telling him what happened. Sephiroth stared at Setsu incredulously who was now standing on the floor with her head lowered down.

"You have casted a spell towards Genesis? And you landed a direct hit at him?" (Sephiroth)

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Setsu raised her head to meet Sephiroth's gaze.

Sephiroth was completely suspicious in that statement. It was already known in SOLDIER Setsu's dislike for Genesis. Setsu looked away and changed her statement.

"Maybe deep inside my heart... I did do it on purpose... but I didn't know it myself! I just realize it now... Mwahahaha...!" Setsu laughed while playing with the thunder materia that she got in her hand.

Genesis tried to get near her but Sephiroth stood between the two. "Se-phi-roth! Let me hit that girl even for once!"

"No!" Sephiroth answered flatly.

The two were forced to back down when Sephiroth emitted a deadly aura that could make the entire SOLDIER bow down before him. He proceeded with training Setsu with her basic fighting skills. The first on his agenda was to help her in choosing her weapons. He made sure not to give her any weapons that were within the long range types. He had already witnessed her aiming sense and he doesn't want to see a repeat of that. She would just fall within the range of short-range and mid-range weapons.

Genesis decided to watch from the sidelines on how would Sephiroth deal with Setsu.

* * *

There was a mini-weapon's stock room inside the training room. Setsu looked at the weapons that were lined up inside it. Sephiroth warned her on not to choose the long-range ones. When he noticed Setsu eyeing one cool-looking gun, he gave her some piercing glare so that her direction would go to something else.

Setsu mumbled something about a certain someone being a killjoy. Sephiroth crossed his arms to prevent himself from getting Genesis' fan and hit her with it. Genesis chuckled at the sideline. He was staking that Sephiroth's patience was stretched to the limits.

"Aahhh... I really can't choose anything... How about a buster sword?" Setsu pondered her thoughts out loud.

"Have you ever considered your height? It's completely obvious that the buster sword is bigger and taller than you." Genesis commented from the sideline.

Three daggers flew right on his face which he evaded expertly. It would be a major problem for him if he's handsome face got scratched. He looked at Setsu again who was standing INNOCENTLY while choosing her weapon.

Setsu beamed and went to pull something which she found in one of the shelves. A loud thunk sounded from the stock room. After minutes of pulling, Setsu came out while dragging a rapier which she couldn't carry.

Sephiroth sighed at the action that she was doing. Even though she has the perseverance of getting stronger, the fact that her stupid side would sometimes come out was really adding to his stress.

"Setsu, choose another weapon..." Sephiroth ordered while clutching his forehead.

"Eeehhh? Why?" Setsu asked stupidly.

Sephiroth face palmed for good. Genesis slid off at the wall that he was leaning on.

"Why choose a weapon that you couldn't even carry, smart case?" Genesis commented again.

This time a flying long spear went towards him. He jumped sideways to avoid the spear that fortunately got stuck on the wall. He stared at the spear for a few seconds before looking at Setsu again that disappeared inside the stock room.

"Is it just me? Or she could do impossible feats when she is angry?" (Refer to the carrying of 5-ton mallet which Genesis had witnessed in the previous chapter...)

"Genesis, I'm begging you... Stop inciting Setsu's anger..." Sephiroth sighed. He didn't want to deal with Setsu when she is angry. She can be pretty troublesome at times.

Genesis smirked but remained quiet. Setsu came out of the stock room panting. She asked for their help to pull something that was stuck in the mountain of swords. Genesis reminded her on not to choose a weapon that she couldn't carry. They have already learned that Setsu couldn't carry a sword except if she was angry.

"I told you! It is not a sword!" Setsu tried to reason out.

"If it is not a sword, then how come it is stuck in the mountain of swords?" Genesis countered back.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and look away. "Fine! I'll pull it myself!"

Setsu ran back inside the stock room leaving Sephiroth and Genesis behind. The two generals looked at each other before sighing. Sephiroth stopped crossing his arms and followed Setsu inside the stock room. Genesis ruffled his hair but soon followed Sephiroth.

When they got inside the stock room, they saw Setsu pulling the thing with all of her might. The thing was stuck at the side of the mountain of swords. Her feet were placed at the sides of the handle of the thing. They held the handle which surprised Setsu a bit and began pulling it.

They successfully pulled the thing which revealed to be a dark brown bo staff. Genesis and Sephiroth were surprised at the strange weapon that they discovered in the stock room. They gave it to Setsu in which they have realized that it was the perfect weapon for her.

"See? I told you it's not a sword." Setsu told Genesis off.

"Yes... Yes..." Genesis shrugged off.

Sephiroth went out of the stock room so that he could begin his next agenda. He heard a clanging noise inside the stock room. He turned around to see the mountain wobbling until the swords began to fell. Below it was Setsu who was inspecting her bo staff.

"SETSU!" Sephiroth screamed completely worried at her.

He tried to get there in time but it was no use. Genesis, who noticed the panic in Sephiroth's tone, looked at where Setsu was standing. Without saying anything, he ran to her side and covered her from the falling swords.

The two were buried from the swords that piled up above Genesis back. Luckily, all of the swords were all sheathed. Sephiroth removed all the swords that were covering Genesis and Setsu as fast as he could.

* * *

Inside the pile of swords, Genesis was pinning down Setsu who was clutching her bo staff.

"Really... Where is all the luck that you've got?" Genesis said in a forced teasing tone. He smiled just to reassure her of his safety.

Tears began to fell from Setsu's eyes. "I... I'm sorry..."

Genesis touched his forehead with her forehead. "Idiot... Don't be scared... I'll protect you... Now, why don't you smile like you always do?"

Setsu pouted and countered back. "Who could smile in this situation?"

Genesis smirked at her. He was happy to see the spunk in her.

Minutes later, a light shone brightly on them. Sephiroth was able to get rid of the swords that were covering Genesis and Setsu. "Are you two alright?"

Genesis looked at Sephiroth and smirked. Sephiroth noticed Setsu's blushing face while looking away from Genesis. She was even distancing herself away from him.

Sephiroth glared at Genesis while the Crimson General smirked triumphantly at him. The two men had some mental fight with each other. It was stopped when Setsu caught their attention.

"Thank you for helping and saving me, General Sephiroth and General Genesis..." Setsu bowed down at the two.

The two generals were caught off guard by Setsu's formal tone. Genesis approached her and lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He resumed unto teasing her again so that she would go back to her normal self. "I might accept your gratitude if you'll express it with a kiss."

Sephiroth's eyes widen in surprise which was not seen by Setsu. Genesis smirked at Sephiroth's reaction. Setsu gasped before hitting Genesis' forehead with her bo staff.

Genesis released Setsu and clutched his forehead. He looked at Setsu who was glaring at him which he found cute.

"Hmph! I've already said my thanks! (bleh!) General Rhapsodos!" Setsu left the stock room.

Sephiroth sighed and followed Setsu. He glared at Genesis before leaving. "If you attack her head on, she'll run away... Better remember that, Genesis?"

Genesis saw the expression on Sephiroth's face and it was epic. "Who would have thought that I'll be seeing that jealous expression on the Silver-haired General's face?"

He left the stock room and observed Setsu's training.

Sephiroth proceeded to his next agenda on teaching Setsu some fighting skills and the proper positions. This time, it was now Sephiroth's turn to get his revenge on Genesis. He would spare a glance on Genesis every time his and Setsu's body would come in contact especially in some special or awkward positions.

Unfortunately, Setsu was completely clueless at what her commanding officers and mentors doing to her. Genesis would scowl and glare at Sephiroth since he knew that Sephiroth was taking advantage of the situation.

Sephiroth and Genesis would have taught her how to use the bo staff if only they knew how. Unfortunately, no one in SOLDIER knew how to use a bo staff. They only knew how to wield big swords and guns but bo staff? No... No one knows at all. It was even a mystery on where the bo staff came from.

As Setsu's training continued, a surveillance camera was taking a video of what they were doing. The video was being showed in Rufus' office which was being watched by Rufus Shinra himself.

Beside him were Tseng and Lazard who was watching the video as well.

"Hm... It seems like that girl is unknowingly worming up in the hearts of our aces. Keep an eye on her, Tseng. If by some chance that girl is affecting the performance of our aces, then get rid of her as soon as possible. I don't care if she came from another world or not." Rufus ordered Tseng, who was one of his trusted men.

Tseng looked at Lazard first who met his gaze in return before responding to Rufus' order. "Yes, sir..."

Lazard excused himself out of the office. He decided to warn the two generals about Rufus' order. If they really want to protect Setsu, then they must put a distance between themselves and her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It seems like this chapter have become serious at the end... Hehehe... :D

Thank you for your reviews **CloudRed1988**, **pokermaniac039**, **MiciAngels**, **misha-no-shana**, **tifa2001**, **Aristashia **and **ZackFair**!

**tifa2001** and **ZackFair:** Thank you for your suggestions... I'll think about it. :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Pure Genius?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7...**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pure Genius?**

After the exchanging of magic blows between Genesis and Setsu, Genesis' flirtation (a.k.a: teasing) against Setsu which she didn't know about because she was concentrating on killing Genesis in which she always fail and talking back against him, and Sephiroth's physical training session (a.k.a: sexual harassment) on her in which she didn't notice Sephiroth's advances on her because she thought that it was part of her learnings and a natural thing when fighting, the training ended well with everyone still in one piece and alive.

Setsu parted with the two generals after giving Genesis a last blow on the head with her new found weapon. Genesis would have come after her and get his sweet revenge if Sephiroth didn't interfere and stopped him.

"Bye-bye! Sephiroth-sama! (bleh!) General Genesis!" Setsu waved them goodbye with the brightest smile that she showed to them.

The two generals sighed before a small smile graced their lips for a split second before going to their respective offices. They planned to have their separate ways but it was all changed when they received a call from Lazard telling them to come in his office. They looked at each other first before going to Lazard's office.

"That's strange... I wonder what it is now." Genesis shrugged as he walked towards Lazard's office.

Sephiroth remained quiet on their way towards Lazard's office. When they've arrived there, they saw Lazard sitting behind his desk with a serious expression on his face. He greeted the two but he went directly to the point. He warned them about Rufus' orders which the man gave to Tseng.

Sephiroth crossed his arms while Genesis clenched his hands into a fist. They never expected that their closeness with Setsu will be the one that would endanger her life. They just realized it by that time that they could be themselves with Setsu around. After all, out of all the people in Gaia, she was the only one who saw them as an ordinary human. Even though she is an avid fan of Sephiroth and her worshipping tendencies towards him would surface, she still saw him as a human unlike the other people around him who saw him as a god or something almighty. It was also the same thing with Genesis except for the worshipping part but she still saw him as a human. It was only with her where they felt that they were just ordinary humans like everybody else.

"As long as we don't let her affect our performance, then will she be fine?" Sephiroth asked seriously while looking directly in Lazard's eyes.

Lazard noticed the anger that was boiling inside of Sephiroth which the general was trying so hard to hide. "Yes..."

Genesis released a deep breath and glared at Lazard. "Fine! Rest assured that we will do everything Shinra orders flawlessly just like before that's why... LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

Lazard nodded in Genesis' demand. He never expected to see that much anger with the two aces of Shinra just only because of one girl.

They turned around and tried to leave. Before they could leave completely, they looked at Lazard over their shoulders. Both Generals were glaring at him with a restrained, fuming anger.

"Don't you dare hurt her... Even if it is just one strand of her hair that fell out of her head, I swear I am going to kill all of you if you and the others hurt her." Sephiroth threatened Lazard.

"I don't care if you guys have higher ranks against me... I won't have second thoughts of raising my sword against all of you if you hurt her." Genesis seconded Sephiroth's threat.

With that the two generals left the room without seeing the grin that Lazard had on his face. Lazard leaned on the back of his seat and laughed at the reactions that he saw on the two famous generals.

"Hahaha... I know that those two are rivals in everything that they do... But I never expected for them to be rivals in love as well! Hahaha...! Oh well... it seems like you got yourself in a tight spot Cadet Nozomu. If it is you, who are you going to choose? More like, will you even realize it?" Lazard said to himself while watching the small monitor in his desk where it showed Setsu posing in the cafeteria's entrance.

* * *

Setsu was just WWWAAAYYY TOO HAPPY to have a new weapon at hand. She twirled the bo staff in her hand first before posing. She copied the signature pose of the main character in Suikoden I, namely Tir McDohl.

Cloud, Leon, Marcus and the other cadets, who were sitting on their respective tables after their intense training while waiting for the food, stared at her incredulously. It was hard for them to get used to Setsu's strange mind.

"What are you doing?" Cloud broke the silence for everyone.

Setsu straightened up and squealed. She kept on jumping while expressing her delight. "KYAA...! I really want to do that pose even just once! In my home, the people were killjoy. They thought of me as a crazy person every time I pose!"

"_No wonder they would!"_ All of them thought in unison.

Marcus finally noticed the other cadets that were piling up near the entrance of the cafeteria. They couldn't get inside because Setsu was blocking their way because of her different fighting poses which she copied from who knows who.

"Hey! Don't block the way!" Marcus told her.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and stopped posing. She joined Cloud, Leon and Marcus on their table. "Hmph! Killjoy..."

Marcus' eyebrows twitched in slight irritation. "What was that?"

The cadets passed through while laughing. Despite the harsh training given to them by their commanding officers, they were glad to have someone that could make them laugh.

"So, how's your training with the generals?" Leon asked her.

Cloud and Marcus waited for Setsu's story. Setsu told them everything that happened and every detail without any lies happily. The three men stared at her incredulously. Judging by her story, they have noticed the hidden agenda behind the actions of the two generals which Setsu failed to notice. They formed a men's circle leaving Setsu alone who had just tilted her head in confusion and curiosity. An invisible barrier that tells "no girls allowed" surrounded their circle.

"Is it just me? Or am I sensing some love triangle forming between the Generals and Setsu without her knowing?" Marcus asked his two men companions.

Leon sighed at Marcus' assumptions. For the first time, his brain did its work. He looked at Setsu a little who was playing on her chair before looking back at his companions. "I even doubt that she realized what they were doing to her. No... More like... She is NOT aware of the Generals' feelings towards her. She hasn't realized it... yet..."

"She is 90% stupid and 10% genius. Apparently, only 90% of her brain is working which is being stupid. Of course, she won't realize it..." Cloud reminded his two male friends.

Setsu suddenly appeared in their circle with her arms cross. She joined them like she had forgotten her gender. "Who is 90% stupid and 10% genius?"

The three men snapped their heads at her and glared. Marcus grabbed her at the back of her neck and threw her out of the circle. Lightning and thunder began to appear in their background courtesy of their imagination.

"Can't you even sense the barrier?!" (Marcus)

"It says no girls allowed!" (Leon)

"Just shut up and buzz off! It's men's talk!" (Cloud)

Setsu landed on the chair with her bottom first. She glared at the three men who were stubbornly glaring at her.

"THAT'S GENDER DISCRIMINATION!" Setsu complained while rubbing her bottom that got hurt.

"WE DON"T CARE!" Cloud, Leon and Marcus replied before resuming on their men's talk.

The three cadets won't admit it openly but they were getting worried for Setsu's sake. It would be a big problem if a fight would start because of her. Worst, it would be more troubling if she is not aware that she is the reason. It won't look good at all. As they continued to converse with each other while ignoring Setsu on the sides, Setsu smelled something that was burning.

*sniff sniff* "Hey! Don't you guys think something is burning?" Setsu asked her three friends while sniffing.

Cloud, Leon, Marcus and the other cadets lifted their heads and began sniffing the place. It was really true. Something was really burning. Black smokes began to come out from the double doors in the kitchen.

The cadets gasped as they realized where the burning smell came from. Setsu, the person who realized the danger of the situation, released a high-pitched shriek which knocked majority of the cadets unconscious. She ran inside the kitchen knowing that their foods were being burnt.

Leon shook his head while Cloud struggled to get up on his feet. Marcus tried to regain his hearing while panting.

"Argh! I hate to admit it but that brat's shriek is amazing!" Marcus complimented her after regaining his hearing.

"I'll put some duck tape on her mouth if she tries to shriek like that again!" Cloud threatened despite the lack of his target's presence.

"She'll be useful in the upcoming war with Wutai..." Leon replied while holding his head.

The three men decided to follow Setsu inside the kitchen to see what she was doing. It would be a problem if she did something fishy to the food that they were about to eat. It's their life which will be at stake there.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, the three men paused near the closed doors as they saw Setsu holding a huge roasting pan that has a burnt chocobo meat inside it. The meat was as black as the coal. The cook was no longer inside the kitchen and it was only the apprentice of the cook that was left. Unfortunately, the apprentice was not that good at cooking yet. The cook got sick suddenly which left the apprentice alone.

"What is the meaning of this?! You can't let us EAT this thing!" Setsu scolded the apprentice as she placed the roasting pan in the sink and threw the chocobo coal in the trash can.

The apprentice bowed down before her and apologized. "I'm so sorry, ma'am..."

She became a different person that shocked Cloud, Leon and Marcus. They never saw that side of her before. They saw the Cinderella side, Stupid side, and Genius side of her but the Spartan side? Oh no... They didn't...

Setsu removed her gloves and placed it on her back pocket. She raised her sleeves up to her elbows so that it won't get dirty as she prepared their foods. She grabbed two knives which gave some scary vibes to the four men present in the kitchen.

"Alright! I'll cook then!" Setsu finally announced to all of them cheerfully.

Marcus stretched his hands as he approached Setsu to restrain her from doing anything suspicious to their food. "Hey! Hey! HEY! What do you mean, "You'll cook"?! Do you even know how?"

Setsu gave Marcus an intimidating look which made him flinch. She smirked after seeing his reaction. "Heh! Are you looking down on me? Of course, I can..."

The four men dropped their jaws when they saw Setsu throwing the vegetables in the air and slicing it expertly and equally. The vegetables fell on the small bowls where they should land. She pointed one of her knife at Cloud, Leon, and Marcus. Her expression was so scary that it almost made the three men ran for their life.

"The four of you! Help me cook!" Setsu ordered the three men.

Marcus narrowed down his eyes and glanced at Cloud and Leon. "Demanding, are we?"

A butcher knife flew towards Marcus. Luckily, it only grazed a few strands of his hair. He stared at the butcher knife that was stuck in the wall a few centimetres away at the right side of his head. Drops of sweat began to fell from his forehead as he stared at the butcher knife beside him. Cloud, Leon and the apprentice stared at the knife incredulously before looking at Setsu.

Marcus took a big gulp before talking. "But I never cooked anything in my entire life..."

"I came from a rich family... We have servants to do all those work." Leon answered while stopping himself from shivering under Setsu's gaze.

"My mom always does the cooking..." Cloud replied while inspecting some stainless steel pan.

The apprentice took his hat off his head. "I am just a mere apprentice..."

Setsu sighed at the response that she got. "It doesn't matter! Just help me! There are so many of you too feed!"

The five of them began exploring the place. Setsu noticed that there were a lot of things missing in the kitchen like the seasonings and some other stuff. There were no sugars, salts and peppers in the kitchen... so much for a kitchen.

Setsu placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Mmmuuuooo...! There are so many things missing in this place!"

Cloud inspected the pans. He checked it's durability by hitting it on the wall. He froze the pans with the use of his ice materia. If the ice on the pans shattered without breaking the pans once it hit the wall, then the pans were durable. (The basis of that logic is still unknown.) If it shattered together with the ice, then it was not. Once the pans hit the wall, the poor pans broke which made a certain person extremely mad.

"GYAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Setsu said while clutching both of her cheeks in horror.

"Checking its durability..." Cloud replied seriously while staring at the broken handle of the pan that he was holding.

"It WAS durable! Not until you hit it on the freaking wall!" Setsu shouted angrily while babying the broken pans.

Cloud looked away while scratching the side of his head.

Leon was tasked in turning the oven on. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to succeed in that task. He read the manual but it was written in a different language which he couldn't understand so he threw it away. In the end, he placed a fire materia inside the oven and left it there. In just a few seconds, the oven exploded and it caught fire.

Setsu extinguished the fire with the use of the fire extinguisher which the apprentice gave to her quickly. "GRAH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?! WHERE'S YOUR SMART BRAIN, GENIUS?! IF YOU WANT TO DIE, GO DIE BY YOURSELF!"

Leon covered his face with his palms to hide the light blush that was appearing on his face. He was somehow embarrassed at what he did.

Marcus was the unluckiest person there for he was given the task of stirring the batter for the cake. He was bored to death in stirring the batter. An idea came to him. He brought out his thunder materia and casted a spell on the batter so that it would mix quickly. Instead of getting the batter to mix properly, it just left a mess in the kitchen.

Setsu wiped the batter that flew on her face with the back of her hand. She was trembling with an unreleased anger.

"You... guys...!" (Setsu)

Marcus scratched the back of his head. "Heh... Heh... Sorry about that..."

Setsu finally snapped and threw the three of them out of the kitchen. "GET OUT! THE THREE OF YOU!"

Cloud, Leon, and Marcus were completely relieved and happy that they were out of the kitchen. In that way, they won't be able to witness her Spartan side. They never expected that cooking was such a hard task. Fighting in the front lines was easier compared to cooking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Generals were having a meeting together with the higher ups of Shinra. Zack and Kunsel were also in the meeting together with some of the Turks namely Reno, Rude, Elena, Cissnei and Tseng. All of them were having discussions about the upcoming war with Wutai and also about the Behemoth's Lair that was discovered in the mountains 10km near Gongaga.

The elders of Gongaga asked the help of SOLDIERs to get rid of those Behemoths since the lives of the villagers were at stake. Zack couldn't help himself but to get worried at his family and friends' safety. The higher ups decided to send Zack, Kunsel, some of the THIRD Class SOLDIERs and a few cadets to solve the problem since it was not that big of a problem. Those higher ups thought that behemoths were just flies to squash around. The three Generals were completely against it but they never said anything since the higher ups can be pretty stubborn.

The atmosphere in the room was quite serious and boring not until a certain someone was able to hack the communication line in the meeting room accidentally or luckily. The wide screen in the room showed Setsu's face that was zoomed in. Her eyebrows were scrunch up in wonder.

The men present in the room dropped their jaws when they saw what happened. Some of them who were experts in computers tried to fix the problem but they couldn't do it. They don't even know why. Rufus was completely shock for there was no one who was able to hack the communication lines of Shinra.

It was Reno who broke up the silence in the room first. "Yo! The Queen!"

"Hm? Haaaahhh...! You are the ex-King of Gold Saucer who lost to me!" Setsu said while leaning back and pointing her finger to her monitor. That point was meant for Reno.

Reno flinched at those words. "Do you really have to emphasize that I lost to you?"

Tseng, Elena, Cissnei and Rude looked at Reno incredulously. They knew that he was good when it comes to gambling but they never expected that there was someone who could beat his undefeatable streak.

Rufus was about to say something when someone on the other end began scolding Setsu.

"YOU BRAT! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Marcus screamed at the other end which made the higher ups covered their ears from the loud scream.

Setsu looked at her left side where Marcus appeared. Marcus looked at the monitor. His expression was a show of horror and dread as he saw the higher ups of Shinra in the screen. He looked at the screen and then to Setsu. It was a hard feat for him to speak back then but he overcame it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Marcus exclaimed completely shocked at what happened.

"I... was able to hack Shinra's communication line." Setsu answered proudly and happily while flipping her bangs with her right hand.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE YOU ARE SO PROUD OF IT! YOU BRAT!" Marcus replied as he hit her head with his hand.

Unfortunately, he cursed in all the curses that he knew and held his fist. He just hit the steel helmet which Setsu wore quickly before getting a direct hit. As usual, she got it from her unknown sources. He rubbed his hand to ease the pain that he was feeling.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and snubbed at him. "Hmph! Is it my fault that I am a PURE GENIUS?"

Marcus gritted his teeth. He really wants to shut Setsu's mouth for once.

Cloud appeared from the right side and pulled Setsu out of her chair. He replaced her and began tapping his fingers to the keyboard. "Pure Genius? More like... Pure Luck... What did you do to this computer? Weren't you just checking the prices of goods in the supermarket's website? How did checking the prices turned into hacking the communication line of Shinra?"

Setsu rubbed the back of her head and appeared at Cloud's side. "I just clicked whatever I felt clicking..."

Cloud and Marcus were itching to hit Setsu. Unfortunately, she's on the defense which made the two men wanted to hit her more.

The higher ups were somehow hurt for they were being ignored by the cadets in front of them. Hacking the communication line of Shinra was not that easy. Sephiroth began to speak in the room.

"Cadet Nozomu, do you even know that hacking is a serious crime?" Sephiroth asked in his authoritative voice.

Setsu pondered and looked at the ceiling. She shook her head when she realized that she didn't know that.

Genesis was on his general mode when he began to speak. "For your information, Cadet Nozomu... Hacking is..."

"Punishable by DEATH...! Ah... I really want to say that for once." Setsu supplied for him while grinning at the monitor and giving thumbs up.

The eyebrows of the higher ups including the generals began to twitch at her carefree, cheerful and bright attitude despite the situation that she was in.

Marcus began chasing Setsu who was running away from him. He can't believe that she could say something like that with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Apparently, they were using the computer in the cafeteria that was used by the cashier to calculate their payments. Setsu did something unexplainable which turned into hacking the communication line.

Leon appeared with a cup of coffee in his hand. He just finished writing a formal letter asking the director for permission to leave so that they could go to the Chocobo farm to buy some chocobo meat for cooking since Setsu would always complain non-stop for the lack of supplies in the kitchen. They need to borrow one of the helicopters to get to the farm as soon as possible. He saw Marcus chasing Setsu. He just disappeared for a few minutes and so many things have passed already.

Setsu stopped running in front of Leon. "Where were you, Lei-Lei?"

"I've made a formal letter for the director to ask for his permission to leave the headquarters and borrow one of Shinra's helicopters. Let's just hope that he would read the letter and reply to us quickly before we die of starvation." (Leon)

"Oooohhh... Why don't you just say it to him directly? I've hacked the communication line of Shinra since I'm a genius!" Setsu said with the brightest smile ever.

Leon's eyes widen in surprise and looked at Cloud who was telling him to fix what Setsu did. He ran to where Cloud was and stared at the computer in disbelief. In the monitor, he saw the higher ups of Shinra and Reno who was greeting him with a loud "Yo!".

"Y-You... little... but how...?" Leon asked as he replaced Cloud in the seat which Cloud surrendered happily.

Setsu's head appeared at Leon's left side. She was bowing down to see the monitor. "Neh~ Director Lazard! Can we go to the chocobo farm to buy some chocobo meat? Also... Can you lend us one helicopter? Lend it to us or we'll hijack it!"

Lazard dropped his jaw while the Turks tried to suppress the laughter that was threatening to come out from their mouths. Angeal's eyes widen in surprise by Setsu's threat. Sephiroth facepalmed at the unbelievable threat and Genesis did the famous head desk. Zack held the wall for support. He was clutching his stomach due to his laughter. Rufus and the other higher ups can't find any single word to say at that moment.

On the other side, Setsu grabbed the monitor while Marcus and Cloud were trying to pull her away from it. Leon was prying on her fingers. The three men were desperate to get rid of Setsu away from the monitor.

"How dare you threaten them?! You BRAT!" (Marcus)

"Is that how you ask permission to the higher ups?!" (Leon)

"What do you mean "WE"? If you're going to hijack one of the helicopters, then do it by yourself! Don't include us!" (Cloud)

"Hmph! Fine! Then cook your own meals!" (Setsu)

The three men released Setsu while panting. They hated to admit it but they need Setsu to cook something for them if they don't want to die of starvation. They have no other choice but to get involved in her crazy antics even if they don't want to.

Lazard cleared his throat and asked what really happened. Setsu told him that the cook in the cadet's barracks was sick and the apprentice burned the food that they were about to eat. The apprentice was not that good at cooking yet which left Setsu to take over the kitchen duties. The supplies in the kitchen were lacking as well. They have no other choice but to go to the supermarket to do some groceries and go to the chocobo farm to buy some fresh meat. Lazard was about to give his permission when Rufus interfered. That problem wasn't part of their job but with Setsu around, strange things do happen.

Rufus, who was getting irritated at Setsu, didn't allow for that to happen. Setsu puffed her cheeks and glared at Rufus.

"Fine! Then don't you dare order us to go to the front lines and protect your sissy asses! How dare you put us cadets to the front lines without feeding us properly?! You spend lavishly on the FIRST Class SOLDIERs but you take advantage of us low ranking cadets and officers! For a corrupt Vice-President like you who just depends on other people for self-preservation, you sure do talk high and mighty!" Setsu began her outburst.

Cloud, Leon and Marcus clapped their hands. You really don't know whose side they're on.

Zack and Kunsel nodded in agreement. Even though they were just SECOND Class SOLDIERs, they were treated unequally to the others.

"Hm... She's got a point..." (Kunsel)

"That IS true!" (Zack)

Angeal looked at the two SECOND Class in disbelief. "Hey... Whose side are you two anyway?"

"You will never understand our feelings! You are a FIRST Class SOLDIER after all, General Hewley!" Zack and Kunsel answered in unison.

Rufus clenched his fist. He can't believe that some mere cadet slash commoner slash creature from another world talked back to him. Worst, she just insulted him. The nerve of that brat!

"If you won't give us your permission, then we will have some coup d'etat!" Setsu declared like a true leader for goodness sake.

"Hey! Hey! How did some mere kitchen problem turned into taking over the Shinra Company?" Marcus asked her. He was completely surprised at the turn of events.

Setsu poked Marcus with her bo staff and pouted. "Buuu...! Why don't you just tag along?"

With the threat of the cadets, THIRD and SECOND Class SOLDIERs, Rufus decided to give their demand. He planted Setsu's entire being in his mind. He would never forget the first girl who talked back against him. Someday, in the future, he will get his revenge on her for humiliating him in the public eyes. Thus, the mere kitchen problem was solved without a sweat. Leon took it in his very hands to fix the computer that Setsu tinkered around.

* * *

After getting the necessary ingredients for her recipes, Setsu got carried away in her cooking and made a feast. The cook, who just recovered and tasted Setsu's cooking before it would be served to the cadets, grabbed her hand and asked... more like, he begged her to work as a cook instead of as a cadet. He asked her to take him in as her apprentice. According to him, she was just wasting her talent if she worked as a cadet. Unfortunately, Setsu declined the cook's offer and request. The cook's apprentice cried tears of joy telling them that he could die at that very moment.

Outside the kitchen were Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Zack. They occupied one table and waited for the foods which Setsu cooked to be served. They already know how good at cooking Setsu is, so there's no way they'll let that chance slip to have a taste of her cooking again.

Zack invited Cloud and his friends to join them. They took another table and joined it to the table which Zack and the others used.

The Cadets stared at the great scenery before them. The three generals plus the overly energetic puppy plus the smartest cadet, strongest cadet and prettiest cadet, it was picture-perfect. Setsu's mortal enemies which were the fans of Sephiroth and Genesis tried to take a picture of it. They have a camera that would instantly develop a picture. When the picture was developed, they were completely shocked to see Setsu standing in the middle with a pizza plate on her right hand and a peace sign on the left hand. She was grinning in the picture like she was pissing her enemies off.

"YOU! YOU JUST..." Sephiroth's fan seethed through his teeth.

"Hhhuuuooohhh... You must never forget to include the luckiest cadet in the picture." Setsu said with a smile while placing the pizza on Cloud's table.

"YOU MEAN THE CRAZIEST!" The fans shouted in unison.

Setsu covered her ears then she replied like a true business woman. "If you want pictures of General Sephiroth and General Genesis, you can buy it from me for only XXXX gil depending if it is close-up, half-body or full-body. The close-up pictures are the most expensive followed by the full -body pictures and then half-body. Special Requests are accepted but it would take weeks or months to get your requests since taking pictures of the generals without them knowing is completely hard. I am under the Sephiroth fandom but I extend myself to the Genesis fandom even though I don't like him. Unfortunately, I am not yet open to Angeal's fandom. This is money we're talking about so I'll take the risk. If you want chibi dolls of them, just call me! So what are you waiting for? Buy now!"

As Setsu said those final words, she was slowly getting near on the cafeteria's exit for she could feel the deathly aura emitted by Sephiroth and Genesis who stood up from their seats and began to approach her. She went on a run and out of the cafeteria when Sephiroth and Genesis passed through the table. The two generals ran after her. They swore that they will get those pictures from her. They were even wondering on how she got those pictures without them knowing. Both generals have those predator smirks on their faces.

"Come back here, Setsu!" Genesis ran in his top speed.

"I swear you won't get away from me, Cadet Nozomu!" Sephiroth said in his authoritative voice.

Her adrenaline rush and her desperation to live were the cause on why she had an abnormal speed in running. "No matter what happens... I won't give you my source of income!"

The generals' smirks have become more dangerous. They increased their speed just to catch up with her.

"Heh! Let's see how fast you could run, Setsu!" The two generals said in unison as their running speed grew in a new level.

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria, Angeal and the others were eating happily. They just heard a loud scream which happens to be Setsu's voice. They decided to ignore Setsu's scream for help since she just dug her own grave by herself.

* * *

**Omake:**

In the chocobo farm, Setsu was completely surrounded by lots and lots of chocobos, adults and kids alike that were grazed outside. Cloud and Leon went inside the shop to buy some fresh chocobo meat while Marcus was left near Setsu to look after her.

After Cloud and Leon finished buying what they came there for, they met up with Setsu and Marcus. They were completely surprise to see Setsu surrounded by a lot of chocobos like they were one big happy family.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Leon asked Marcus.

Marcus shrugged and sighed. "The brat is acting like this is the first time she had seen a lot of chocobos. She doesn't even want to leave now."

Cloud approached Setsu and he was surprised to see her in tears. She was hugging one of the chocobos that was sitting beside her. "Why are you crying? Let's go back now... Everyone's waiting..."

Setsu looked up to him and cried more. "Waaahhh...! Boco! Don't you feel any remorse? We... No... I mean... You... are going to eat your own kind!"

"Shut up!" Cloud countered back while blushing.

A vein popped on Cloud's temple due to his anger and slight irritation. He pulled Setsu who was dragging her feet on the ground. Setsu bid the chocobos farewell while in tears.

"Waaahhh...! I promise! I'll convert myself into a vegetarian! But first, let me have a taste on what chocobos taste like! If it tastes bad, I'll turn into a vegetarian for good!" Setsu screamed before getting to the helicopter.

Cloud pulled her inside the helicopter while blushing. He was the one who was getting embarrassed in behalf of Setsu. "So... If it tastes good, you won't convert yourself into a vegetarian? Ah... Just as I thought, deep inside, you really do have a black heart."

As the two disappeared inside the helicopter, they were followed by Marcus who was scratching his head. "You haven't eaten a chocobo in your entire life yet? Just where have you been born? Chocobos are common in Gaia!"

Leon apologized to the owner for Setsu's crazy antics. He had also shown his gratitude the owner for helping them before leaving. "Thank you for your help, sir. Please forgive my stupid companion for her crazy antics."

The four cadets returned to the headquarters after that emotional (?) event.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh yeah... She's crazier than I thought... Hehehe... Here's chapter 10! :D

Thank you for your reviews **misha-no-shana**, **pokermaniac039**, **BillyZhao**, **Aristashia**, **tifa2001**, **ZackFair**, **MiciAngels**, **Guest**, **Visitor**, and **CloTi**!

**MiciAngels: **Hahaha... It seems like your dream gave you a premonition about the future chapters of this story... Hehehe... :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: The Secret is OUT! part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7...**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Secret is OUT! (part one: Leon's curiosity)**

Lazard was in his office sitting behind his desk seriously. In front of him were the four cadets namely Cloud Strife, Leon Von Caine, Marcus Streinfield and most of all, our idiotic yet cheerful protagonist namely Setsuka Nozomu. He called the four cadets to do a very cheap mission. It was so cheap up to the point where it was only the four of them were sent to do this mission. The mission was about going to a forest near Costa del Sol and get rid of the monsters lurking in it because it affects the place's tourism. Easy, isn't it? Not unless Setsu was around...

"SO! We are going on a mission! Kyyyaaa...!" Setsu squealed while jumping up and down beside Cloud.

She was completely excited on the mission since that would be the first for her to go on one... PERSONALLY...

The four of them were completely lined up, starting from the left were Cloud, Setsu, Leon and Marcus. Leon sighed on Setsu's excitement while Cloud tried to stop Setsu from jumping. Marcus couldn't even face Lazard. He was completely embarrassed on behalf of Setsu.

Lazard coughed just to get their attention. It was a mission and a serious one but the way Setsu accepted the mission, it was as if like they were going in an amusement park or someplace fun. He would have chosen the same party except for Setsu but every party needs a healer or supporter in the group. Out of all the cadets, it was only Setsu who was qualified in that position.

In Setsu's magic training which was being handled by Genesis alone (poor him…), it was stated in his report that she was good in support magic like cure, protect and etc. Out of all the cadets, it was only Setsu who topped that category. Just as how good she was in support magic, it was the complete opposite for attack magic. Genesis was even tempted to kill her once when he got hit by a fire spell which was casted by Setsu during her training. It almost burned his hair and handsome face. If it wasn't for Sephiroth who casted water and cure spells quickly and for Setsu who created a protective barrier that was made up of lance and spears around her after curling like a ball, he would have murdered her already right then and there after having fun with her body.

Lazard sighed as he had no other choice but to have Setsu join the group. He almost cried bucket of tears when he was left no choice but to choose Setsu. He made sure to cry when no one was around.

"Setsu, what is the mission given to the four of you?" Lazard asked while in his director mode. He had to make sure that Setsu understands it.

Setsu saluted while grinning. "To go to the forest near Costa del Sol and get rid of the monsters lurking in it that endangers the people and affects the place's tourism!"

Lazard sighed and hung his head. The way Setsu answered his question had him lose his hope. She was too cheerful and too happy that she answered his questions like a 5-year-old kid who was excited to go in an amusement park for the first time. After seeing the sparkle in Setsu's eyes, Lazard thought on having a FIRST Class SOLDIER accompany them but majority of them were on a mission. Some of them were on leave having a one-day vacation like the Generals to relieve them from stress and overwork.

Setsu pounded her chest in determination. "Rest assured, director! We will finish this mission quickly!"

Cloud, Leon, Marcus and Lazard gave her an incredulous look. There's no way they'll believe those words. Setsu pouted cutely when no one believed her.

Lazard took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. It was a form that has different positions in it. "Who is going to be the party's leader?"

The four cadets looked at each other to discuss who would be their preferred leader.

"ME! I'll become the party's leader!" Setsu's hand suddenly shot up in the air.

Lazard stared at her for a good 30-second long before saying... "DENIED!"

Setsu gasped and pouted. "Wwwhhhyyy...?"

"Are you out of your mind? We'll die early if you become one." Marcus said suddenly in which he gained an angry glare from Setsu.

"I hate to say this but... You don't have the qualities..." Leon seconded.

Setsu directed her glare to Leon while biting her lower lip. Leon looked away quickly because it would be a problem if Setsu snapped. She looked at Cloud with tearful eyes, hoping that he would take her side.

Cloud met her gaze and sighed. "I'm sorry, Setsu… But I don't have a death wish…"

Setsu puffed her and crossed her arms. "Hmph! Fine!"

After minutes of discussion, Cloud became the leader of the group due to unanimous decision and for self-preservation. Even though Marcus was the strongest and Leon was the smartest in the group, they don't have any charisma, influence and leadership skills like Cloud had.

* * *

Hours later, they finally arrived in the designated spot where their mission was held. The pilot landed the plane in an open grass field and left Cloud and the others there. Setsu was too excited to do the mission. She wanted to gain experience as soon as she can but honestly speaking, she still didn't know how to use her bo staff.

"Alright! Let's go kick some monsters!" Setsu declared cheerfully while her spirit was burning in excitement.

Marcus sighed and scratched the back of his head while Leon shook his head. All Cloud could do was sweatdropped at Setsu's cheerful behaviour on their mission.

Another hour had passed while they were roaming around the forest and nothing happened. It was really strange though that they never encountered a single monster. They didn't even see a monster's shadow for goodness sake.

Setsu was holding her bo staff with her two hands completely prepared in fighting a monster. She was pouting cutely and some tears leaked out at the corner of her eyes.

"MMMUUUOOO…! Where are the monsters?! How could we finish our mission if they won't appear? Besides, WHY won't they appear?!" Setsu screamed in the forest.

Cloud gave Setsu a long, accusing look which made Setsu flinch. Of course, why ask a stupid question if the answer was just in front of them?

Leon crossed his arms while scanning the place. It was really strange that an hour had passed and they didn't encounter a monster, not even a single one. He heard a rumor about Setsu's luck from his fellow cadets who had witnessed Setsu's test in Nibelheim but he never believed it… Not until now that is…

Marcus was sitting on a stump. His long axe was attached on his back as well. His elbow was resting on his knees while his right cheek was placed on the palm of his hand. He was eyeing Setsu like it was all her fault why they never encountered a monster and their mission was getting longer.

Setsu looked at her comrades innocently. She didn't know why they were looking at her like it was all her fault why there were no monsters around. Well, duh…

"What did I do? Why are you guys looking at me as if like I did something wrong?" Setsu asked her comrades so-called friends.

Cloud sighed and answered. "Setsu, for the meantime… Go someplace far and don't come back, not until I call you…."

"EH? WHY?" asked Setsu.

Cloud facepalmed in her stupid question. Didn't she realize that it was all because of her good luck why the monsters won't appear?

Marcus snapped and approached Setsu. He pulled Setsu's cheeks with both of his hands and stretched it. "You little brat! Didn't you even realize that it was all because of your good luck charms why we couldn't even finish this mission?!"

Setsu tried to get Marcus' hands off her face but she couldn't do it.

"Your luck is preventing us from encountering any monsters, Setsu." Leon finally spoke after a long silence.

"Wash ish my fault jat I wash born wid gud luck? Blame my granma for pashing her luck to me!" Setsu tried to speak properly but with Marcus stretching her face, it looked impossible. (Translation: Was it my fault that I was born with good luck? Blame my grandma for passing her luck to me!)

Marcus released her cheeks and crossed his arms. "Anyway, just go…"

Setsu left the group while rubbing her cheeks. A cute pout can be seen on her face. "Buo! If something happened bad to you guys, don't you dare ask me for my help!"

"Yeah… Yeah…" The three guys answered her mockingly which irritated Setsu more.

Setsu snubbed at them and disappeared somewhere. Just as when Setsu disappeared, monsters began to appear in all directions which surrounded Cloud, Leon and Marcus. They brought out their weapons and materia to prepare for their battle.

"HOLY SHIT!" Marcus cursed as his eyes grew as big like the saucers when he saw the number of monsters surrounding them.

"Damn! It's as if like all the bad luck in the world came upon us!" Leon shot one monster dead and continued to shot the others.

"Should we get Setsu back?" Cloud said as he swung his sword to slash a monster that tried to bit him.

And thus, the three cadets continued to fight for their mission and LIFE. During those times, they regretted sending Setsu away…

* * *

While Cloud, Marcus and Leon were busy fighting the monsters. Setsu was walking around the forest. She was somehow mad at what they did to her. It was not her fault if the monsters won't attack them. They have a mind of their own. Whether the monsters attack them or not, has nothing to do with her. She stopped in some open space that was filled with dried leaves and twigs. She didn't know that her luck was unpredictable. It may be good luck or bad luck. No one knows when it will become bad luck but when it turns in that direction, who knows what would happen.

"Hm… Why won't the monsters attack us? It's also the same thing when I was travelling alone. I've never encountered any monster during my travels. That lady in Nibelheim said that it may be due to my good luck." Setsu pondered the mystery all by herself.

An old woman's voice caught her attention. Setsu saw an old woman sitting under a tree. The old woman was dressed in an old, worn out, gray kimono. Her gray hair was tied in a bun. She had her things wrapped in a big, white cloth and tied it on her chest.

She is what you call your typical Japanese old lady but our heroine is too stupid to realize that certain detail.

"Wha?" Setsu stared at the old woman.

"Little girl… If you would be so kind, could you help an old lady like me?" The old woman asked her. She signalled for Setsu to come near her.

Being raised by her good-natured parents, Setsu walked towards the old woman and helped her. She gave the old woman a piggy back ride much to the old woman's delight.

"Where are you going, Grandma?" Setsu asked the old woman happily.

"Oh! I'm going to Costa Del Sol, dear… My, My… You must have great parents… Normally, people won't help someone like me who got lost in the forest." The old lady told her gently.

Setsu didn't see the old lady's eyes flash for a second. Two sharp horns began to come out from the old lady's head. She licked the back of Setsu's neck which made Setsu scream.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Setsu screamed suddenly.

She accidentally dropped the old lady to the ground and clutched the back of her neck. She ran for a few meters to make a distance between her and the old lady. She turned around and she was surprised to see some horns on the old lady's head. The old lady's teeth were so sharp and her eyes were flashing red. The old lady's hair which was tied in a bun before has now become lose. Her nails have grown long and sharp. She was smiling at Setsu like a true demon.

"Wha-What's…?" Setsu trembled at the sight before her. As she took a few steps backwards, she tripped from a root that popped out from the ground. She fell on the ground with her back first.

"Kukukuku… You taste great, girl… Mind if I eat you?" The old woman approached her slowly. She was making sure that her "food" won't be able to escape from her.

"N-n-nooo… C-C-Cloud… L-Leon… M-M-Marc… usss… AAAHHH! HELP!" Setsu scrambled to her feet and ran back to where Cloud and the others are. She was crying out loud. She didn't expect that the old woman that she encountered was a monster after all.

The old lady chased Setsu with an open mouth and dangling tongue. "Come back here, girl! You will not escape!"

For the first time in Setsu's life in the world of Gaia, she learned the true meaning of fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud, Leon and Marcus were panting. Marcus was sitting on a stump while Cloud was on the ground. Leon was leaning on a sturdy trunk. They had successfully gotten rid of the monsters and completed their mission. Their levels have risen to 20+ with Marcus having reached level 23. Leon was one level below Marcus and Cloud reached level 21. They were so tired and wanted to go back to the headquarters. Cloud was about to call Setsu back when they've heard her scream.

"AAAHHH…!" Setsu's scream was heard from a far.

Marcus stood abruptly when he heard Setsu's voice. He scanned the place to look for the source of the scream. "HEY! THE BRAT!"

"Tch! We've left her alone for so long!" Cloud tried to make himself calm. He was sure that Sephiroth would deep fry them personally if something happened to Setsu.

Leon found out the direction of where Setsu's voice came from. He ran as quickly as he could to get to Setsu's side. He was followed by Cloud and Marcus who were also worried sick on Setsu.

They passed through the bushes and sea of trees. Some of the branches had scarred their face but that didn't matter to them as long as they could get to Setsu's side just in time. They found Setsu in an open space being pinned down by a monster called "Demon Hag".

A "Demon Hag" is a monster that fools any traveller that happened to pass in the forest near Costa Del Sol. It takes a form of an old woman which could easily fool anyone. Due to its human form, a lot of travellers died in its hands because they have been eaten by the demon hag. This monster likes fresh meat especially human meat. Their most favourite food is a human girl. Monsters like the demon hag are highly persistent especially in chasing their foods. The more its victim runs, the more it will chase its victims. They won't stop chasing their victims until it is dead. The best way to fight a demon hag is to kill it as soon as possible before it starts pestering your life.

Cloud and the others found Setsu being pinned down by the demon hag on the ground. Setsu was pushing the demon hag's chin away from her. Just the tongue of the demon hag disgusted her.

"ACK! STAY AWAY! I'M TELLING YOU! I DON'T TASTE GOOD!" Setsu screamed while struggling to get away from the demon hag's clutches.

Cloud, Leon and Marcus would have helped Setsu but they encountered a Blobra that suddenly appeared from nowhere. Blobra was a flan-type monster that usually appears in sewer or underground places. It was somehow strange that there was a Blobra in the forest. Four Blobra surrounded the four males as they readied themselves in getting rid the blobras.

While struggling, Setsu caught sight of Cloud and the others fighting the Blobras.

"SSSHHHIIITTT! Blobra appears in Final Fantasy VIII only! How did it get here?!" Setsu shouted while completely ignoring the situation that she was in.

"IDIOT! You are already dying there and yet that's what you're thinking?! Think about your situation, genius!" Cloud scolded Setsu as he casted a thundara spell towards one of the Blobra.

Setsu looked at the face of the demon hag that was trying to eat her. "Aaaahhh! You really are plain ugly, old hag!"

"Stop insulting the demon hag, you little moron! You're just digging your own grave!" Marcus shouted. He was able to defeat one blobra which resulted to three more left.

"Ggggrraaahhh! I swear I am going to eat you, girl!" The demon hag was somehow mad at what Setsu said.

Leon shot the demon hag which caused for the monster to jump away from Setsu. On the other hand, Setsu used that chance to pick up the bo staff that she let go when the demon hag pinned her on the ground. She held it like a baseball bat and hit the demon hag's head with it which caused some confusion to the monster.

Cloud, Leon and Marcus sweatdropped at what they saw. It just proved that Setsu didn't know how to use the bo staff.

"You… Girl!" The demon hag's eyes flashed again. She recovered from her confusion and began chasing Setsu again. Her nails grew longer and her face became more terrifying.

"EEEYYYAAAHHH…!" Setsu started running again which shocked Cloud and the others.

"He-Hey! Why is she running?! Isn't it common knowledge not to run when being confronted by a demon hag? I mean, demon hags are persistent monsters that would chase its victim up to the end. Just as the saying "Till death do us part!" Jeez…" Marcus' eyes grew as wide as the saucers. At the same time, he also brought out his finishing blow to kill one blobra.

Leon shot one blobra to death. After realizing that he ran out of bullets, he reloaded it again and chased Setsu and the demon hag. "I've been wondering since the day that I've met her… Did Setsu come from another world or something?"

Cloud killed the last blobra with his finishing move. He flinched when he heard Leon's question. Both he and Marcus were running alongside with Leon while chasing Setsu and the demon hag. He didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't even know if he was the right person to answer that question.

Marcus looked at Leon. His face was an expression of curiosity. "Seriously? That brat?"

"That's right, Marcus. Haven't you notice? The way she acts, moves, and talks… It's as if like she wasn't born in Gaia at all." Leon answered.

"Now, come to think of it… When we went to the Chocobo farm, she acted as if like that was the first time she had seen a lot of Chocobos in her entire life which was strange since Chocobos are common in Gaia." Marcus began pondering about the possibility as well.

"Add it up about the "game" that she mentioned during our training session…." Leon added another strange phenomenon.

As Marcus pondered about the idea of Setsu coming from another world, Cloud kept on cursing in his mind. Thanks to Setsu's stupidity, her secret will be out in no time. He, Setsu, and the higher ups of Shin-ra hid that fact for Setsu's safety. If people found out about the existence of another world, who knows what kind of crazy ideas would come to their minds. The people of Gaia have two choices only. Either believes THAT Setsu came from another world and shut their mouths or do not believe on IT and think of Setsu as a crazy girl that has some brain problems. It was a good thing that the goddess sided on their part because most of the people believed on the latter and did not care about the details.

Leon stole a glance at Cloud's facial expression. Cloud was avoiding eye contact with Leon. He knew how smart Leon is but he never expected for him to be that sharp. Leon sighed and smirked after seeing Cloud's reaction. That was already enough proof for him to think that his deductions were right. The only thing lacking was getting the entire truth from Setsu.

* * *

In some part of the forest, Setsu was kicking the demon hag's face. She was getting pissed off by the demon hag's perseverance in chasing her.

"GYAH! STOP CHASING ME ALREADY! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! Did somebody tell you that?" Setsu's facial expression could almost rival up the demon hag's face.

"SHUT UP, BRAT! I don't need you to tell me that!" The demon hag countered back while forcing her way towards Setsu.

Setsu swung her bo staff like a baseball bat hitting a ball. She landed a direct hit on the demon hag's stomach which threw the monster off for how many meters away from her. She used that chance to climb up a tree that was standing near her. The hell she cares about her phobia in heights! Her life is at stake here!

The demon hag stood and ran towards the tree. She climbed it like she was being possessed. Setsu wondered on how a monster that looked like a demon can get possessed.

The demon hag will do everything just to get that fresh meat of a human girl. "Heh heh Heh…! You're mine, girl!"

"Gyah! Give it up already!" Setsu shouted as she grabbed one branch and pulled herself higher.

The distance between her and the demon hag was getting shorter as time passed by. Who would have thought that despite the demon hag's age, she still has the energy of a youth?

By the time Cloud, Leon and Marcus caught up with Setsu and the demon hag, they were surprised to see her hanging on a tree branch. Setsu was embracing the branch for her dear life while her left foot was being pulled by the demon hag countless times.

"Let go of that branch right this instant brat!" The demon hag ordered her while pulling on Setsu's leg.

"Yeah, right… So that you could eat me? NO WAY!" Setsu countered sarcastically.

The three men ran towards them but two bombs suddenly appeared and confronted them in a battle. They made sure to kill the bombs before they could self-destruct because the damage on them might be great if the bombs self-destructed.

While fighting the bombs, Marcus told Setsu some description about the demon hag. It would be a problem for them if she started running again.

"Hey, Brat! Don't run away if that demon hag tries to eat you! The more you run, the more it will chase you! That's why face it and defeat it in a battle!" Marcus shouted as he casted a blizzara spell to one of the bombs.

Setsu sniffed and nodded. "But demon hags do not appear in the world of Final Fantasy VII! How should I beat her?"

"Final Fantasy VII?!" Leon couldn't keep his curiosity at bay.

Cloud facepalmed at what Setsu said to all of them. "You idiot…"

Marcus froze in his place for how many seconds. "Seriously… You really did come from another world, didn't you?"

The branch where Setsu was hanging broke due to her weight. She fell on the ground together with the demon hag. The demon hag was on top of her and tried to eat her again for the nth time. She kicked her gut which threw the demon hag off her. She picked up her bo staff and positioned herself in a fighting position.

"That's it, old hag! Grandma taught me to respect the elders but you don't deserve respect at all, old coot!"

"Old coot?! Brats like you who are meant for food should just shut up!" The demon hag attacked Setsu with the use of her claws.

Cloud sweatdropped at their conversation when he heard it. "Setsu… You really do love calling others with names, aren't you?"

The Demon hag's sharp nails grazed Setsu's cheeks and left a wound on Setsu's left shoulder. Cloud, Leon and Marcus wanted to help Setsu but they were too busy in dealing the bombs themselves who were about to self-destruct.

With some moves which Setsu copied from Jowy Atreides in Suikoden 2, Tir McDohl from Suikoden 1 and the kid Son Goku from Dragonball Z and Genesis' teachings, she was able to defeat the demon hag which caused for her to raise five levels. Don't forget that before she defeated the demon hag herself, Cloud, Leon and Marcus have to suffer with her lack of aiming sense when casting that basic attack spells. At the same time, the three men were able to get rid of the bombs before it could self-destruct.

After the fight that they have, Marcus took long, angry strides to get near Setsu and squeezed her cheeks with his big right hand. "Are you trying to kill us, you shitty brat? If you're going to cast some spell, make sure to hit your enemies and not your allies, okay?"

"Buo! But you're alive!" Setsu countered while pouting cutely.

"THE HELL I CARE!" Marcus screamed angrily on Setsu's ears which caused for the girl cadet to cover her ears. He was completely irritated at Setsu's words. Everything that came out of her mouth irritated him a lot.

Leon made sure that no monsters would attack them. After making sure that they were already safe, he placed his guns back to its place. He faced Setsu seriously who just tilted her head in confusion. Setsu was used to seeing Leon in a serious mode always but the way he looked at her was somehow strange… in her own opinion.

"Setsu, you came from another world, didn't you?" Leon asked Setsu. He went direct to the point which shocked Cloud and Marcus.

Marcus took a few steps away from Leon. "Uwah! He didn't waste any second!"

Setsu trembled on her standing place. She couldn't believe that someone would find out about her secret. She stared at Leon's face with wide eyes for how many seconds. Her reply was not what Marcus and most especially, Cloud expected.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Setsu asked with a look of terror in her face.

Cloud hit the back of Setsu's head with his fist. "YOU! YOU! YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, RETARDED TOMBOYISH BRAT! IN THAT GIVEN SITUATION, YOU SHOULD ANSWER "NO, I DIDN'T!" THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD SAY!"

At last, Leon's curiosity has been quenched. The only thing left was to ask Setsu about the details.

* * *

**Omake:**

Sephiroth and Genesis reached the stock room that was filled with foods like meat, eggs, milk, vegetables, fruits and etc. There were even some crates and barrels lined up near the wall. They were able to get to that place by chasing Setsu who has their pictures. They could have outrun and captured her easily but she was just too cheeky and cunning to be captured that easily.

Every time that Setsu was almost caught by Genesis, she would either slide between his legs or went inside a room where those female secretaries were standing by. Genesis would follow her without thinking about the consequences as long as he could get those pictures. The moment he entered the room, the secretaries would squeal in delight and began to flock around him. They would flirt with him just to get his attention. They would even fight each other in the name of getting the Crimson General's kiss. In the end, Genesis was stuck in the middle of the fight while Setsu would exit the room with a smile of triumph plastered on her face. She even has the nerve to bid him goodbye.

"Why you… little brat! You'll pay for this!" Genesis said as he fought his way back to the exit.

In Sephiroth's case, he could capture her easily, alright… With his height, speed and strength given, oh yes he could… Not until Setsu began screaming and squealing Sephiroth's name in the entire building which caught the attention of the fanboys who were standing nearby. The fanboys, who heard the General's name, chased Sephiroth for who knows how long. No matter what happens, they would grab a hold of the General in the flesh even if it's just a little. Setsu sticks to the wall to let the fans do their work. While Sephiroth was busy running away from his fans and finding a way on how to lose them, Setsu started to run again before Sephiroth and Genesis could caught up with her again. Same tricks won't work twice, you know?

"I'll remember this Setsu…" Sephiroth mumbled as he turned to a corner just to lose his fans that were just a few meters behind him.

At long last, the two generals reunited in an empty hallway while panting. It was completely obvious from their faces that they just somehow experienced hell and they were completely irritated at the one who caused it. Seconds later, they saw Setsu at the opposite end of the hallway.

Setsu was completely alert. She kept on looking at her sides to see any signs of Sephiroth and Genesis. She released a scream of terror when she saw the two general at the opposite end of the hallway right in front of her. She ran away again in her top speed with Sephiroth and Genesis a few meters behind her.

"Just as I've said, I won't give you my source of income!" Setsu screamed desperately while looking back to the ones who were chasing her. She even has the guts to stick her tongue out at them. The act alone snapped the last thread of Genesis's patience.

Setsu turned to a corner and entered another room when she saw the door slightly opened. That room was no other than the stock room.

Sephiroth and Genesis entered that room as well and began their search. They swore that they saw a glimpse of Setsu's hair when she entered the room. They kept on searching but they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where did she go? I swear that she went inside this room." Genesis said as he looked around the room and opened some crates and barrels.

"Could it be just our imagination? It's just a glimpse after all." Sephiroth told Genesis calmly.

Genesis sighed and a forced evil smile appeared on his face. "Just wait till I get my hands on that tiny brat… Oh… Just the joy of torturing her is so sweet!"

Sephiroth shrugged and left the room. There must be someplace where Setsu could run off. She could run but there's no way she could escape from them. Genesis' idea was somehow appealing to him especially when he was so irritated that Setsu got a hold of more than one of his pictures. He knew that she was a troublesome fan of his but he never expected that she could be that troublesome.

Since she was Sephiroth's solid fan, it was understandable why she has some of his pictures. So why does she have Genesis' pictures as well whom she considered an enemy since she arrived in their world? Sephiroth facepalmed and shook his head. The answer came to his mind… **Additional Income**…

Just as the saying "If you can't face your enemies, then use them."

A small smile appeared on Sephiroth's face which disappeared quickly before Genesis could get a chance to see it. For some unknown reason, he was beginning to enjoy this game of chase with Setsu which was not a game for the said girl since it's a matter of life and death for her.

As the two generals left the room, they missed one barrel which was lying at the corner of the room. It was a barrel that was filled with grains. The lid on the barrel began to open and there it pop up Setsu's head who released an evil laugh after making sure that the two Generals were no longer nearby.

"Muwahahahaha…!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah! I'm back! I survived that horrible, death-bringer sched after so long… Blame the school projects and our heartless professors on why I disappeared for… how long has it been…? One month? I guess… Well, who cares… Here's the latest chapter for now… Hehehe…!

Thank you for your reviews **pokermaniac039**, **tifa2001**, **misha-no-shana**, **Aristashia**, **Kajishima**, **Amy**, **ZackFair**, **Visitor**, **Catslock**, **MiciAngels**, **IDRachel**, **akatsukiwerewolf9**, **sebby-fan**, and **Cloud101**!

**ZackFair: **Hahaha… I'll try to insert that Hiten Mitsurugi thingy if I had the chance. I still have to look for the right moment anyway. Hehehe… :D

**MiciAngels: **About Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal… That would be a secret… Hee-hee! :)

**... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... **

**To all the readers: **Thank you for the love and support everyone! I really, really, really appreciate it a lot. I didn't expect that there will be many people out there who would like this story. After all, this story just came out from my stupid mind suddenly, like a spur of the moment thing… so yeah… Let's just forget what that flamer did and have a peaceful and happy life in fanfiction. It's been more than one month afterall. Besides, I don't want to cause any trouble or war here so let's just forget it. As much as I want to forget it… Unfortunately, I can't forget to pay tribute to him/her so just as I've promised, I'll copy and paste my rant here. *smiles*

(You can just ignore this part... It's just a waste of time anyway and don't bother asking me on why I posted this if it is such a waste of time because my only answer is for you to read the bottom part and you'll know why... Hehehe...)

***** The Infamous Author's Rant *****

**To all the Readers:**

Before you tell me that I have disappointed you for this is not an update or I have shattered your hopes and etc., I would like to apologize to all of you whether you guys accept it or not, or considered this as a waste of time, I don't care. First things first, I received a review which can be considered a flame for the FIRST TIME. I have decided to give that reviewer the honor to have a piece of my mind.

Don't worry, the next chapter is still under process. If you are wondering on why I didn't put this to the next chapter, well that is because this first flamer of mine needs special attention or treatment so I'll give in to him/her this time. Even though, I, myself, consider this as a waste of time.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**To my first flamer called Amy:**

I'm sorry if this story is horrible which is according to your point of view and opinion. I'm sorry if it has another dull mary sue, has a typical storyline and just a waste of time which is again according to your point of view and opinion. That is your own opinion so I'll just accept it because I know I can't please everyone. (duh! obviously...)

But... After all the things that you have said, why are you even reading it? I'm even impressed that you reached chapter 10 of the story. You even wasted your time sending me a flame about it. Oh... Come on... It's either you love wasting your time or you don't have a life in real life that's why you're doing this. If that is the case, I do pity you... Piece of advice, kid...and listen to your onee-san... GET A LIFE...

Let me ask you one thing, do you even know the definition of "mary sue"? If you don't, then go google it. Oh... Wait... There are so many definitions of mary sue in the internet so I'll make it simple for you so that your brilliant mind could comprehend it. A mary sue is a fictional female character whom you CANNOT FIND any flaws in her which weakens the story. As far as I know, my OC has a lot of flaws that matched her good sides as well. What is your basis of calling her a mary sue? Is it because in my story the two generals had feelings for her? Is it because she is friends with the main character of FF7? Or is it because she knows how to cook? If that is the case, all I could say is that your level of Analysis has gone down below negative. (As if there is below negative but who cares...) I won't list the flaws any longer because I'll just waste more of time even though just typing this rant IS a waste of time but just as I've said... I'll give you the honor.

You also said that it has a typical storyline... Well, duh! I'm completely aware of it. From the time I've started writing this story up to the point where I'm updating it. You haven't started reading this story, I am well aware of it already. I wrote this story to have a simple plot only without any brain-crunching-eating conflicts. If you want some more complicated stories, then go find one. There are more stories there that would suit your taste, whether my story suits your taste or not, I don't care... I'll just write what I feel writing... It's my story anyway, not yours... If none of the stories in fanfiction suited your taste, then I suggest for you to go write one yourself and stop pestering other writers with your stupid flame that doesn't help anyone.

You even said that this one is a horrible story... If it is a horrible one then why are you reading it? You really must love wasting your time, didn't you? If you don't like it, then don't read it... I never ordered you to read it in the first place whether you read my fics or not doesn't matter to me. The world doesn't revolve around you.

If you are going to tell me that what you did are a critic, criticism and whatever excuses you could think of... I highly suggest for you to search the definition of that word... It might help your vocabulary... If you are going to give me some criticism, make sure that you are a signed reviewer that has written more than 10 completed stories given that it is chapter stories and 20 one-shots. Make sure that you have a hundred plus reviews each. (If the reviews are thousands plus, the better.) There is a huge possibility that I might listen to you. Don't worry, this criteria is only applicable to you since you talk high and mighty. I'll listen to those good-hearted ones anyway.

If you think that I'm like those other writers who would stop writing or continuing their stories because they've received one, mere, stupid, pathetic flame and the flamers have shattered their writer's heart and soul... Well, you've got another thing coming mister or miss... I will CONTINUE this story whether you like it or not and whether you read it or not. For your information, you are NOT THE ONLY reader of this story.

Honestly, I don't have any plans in embarrassing you like this but since you are JUST an anonymous reviewer, I can't send you any PM... So... If you don't have any account, then stop lazying around and create one. We can have some private conversations and you would save yourself from getting embarrassed more but if you have a thick face and high level of self-confidence, then this long rant is just nothing to you.

To those who would follow your footsteps in the future, I highly suggest for you to get a life already. I'll just ignore you depending on the level of flame that you might do. If you surpassed this flamer here, I might entertain you and give you the honor to have a piece of my mind like this certain reviewer here.

To give you more honor and special attention/treatment, I'll copy and paste this rant unto the next chapter in the author's notes part as a remembrance. I can't just bring myself to delete this rant seriously. I find this rant and you... very amusing... ohohoho...!

(To the readers: I'll replace this one with chapter 11... as crazy as my process be but this person needs a piece of my mind so I'll separate this for the meantime... Hohoho...)

P.S: I can delete your review but I won't do it... I'll keep it as a remembrance... Hohoho... How amusing... Your existence has entertained me a lot.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret is OUT! part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7…**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Secret is OUT! (part two: Time Intersect)**

"WWWAAAHHH…! The "Cloud Strife" that I knew is one emotional and quiet guy! Not some brutal, loudmouth punks like you!" Setsu cried while pointing an accusing finger to Cloud. Her left hand was rubbing the back of her head where Cloud hit her once while her right hand was pointing an accusing finger to Cloud.

Cloud crossed his arms and sighed. He wondered on what kind of Cloud Strife that Setsu have in her world. "I don't know what kind of "Cloud Strife" that you have in your world but I'm not him so stop comparing me to that "Cloud Strife" that you knew. Besides, it's your entire fault for not having any common sense for shutting your mouth."

"Hmph! I can't believe that I got scolded by a video game character!" Setsu snubbed at him while a tear leaked out at the corner of her eyes.

A vein appeared on Cloud's temple. He approached Setsu and gave her a noogie courtesy of his fists. An evil smile appeared on his face which surprised Leon and Marcus. They didn't expect Cloud to have his dark side. "Oh, really? I'll show you what THIS video game character can do."

"UUUWWWAAAHHH…!" Setsu cried in pain while taking a hold of Cloud's arm. She tried to yank it off but the difference in strength between a man and woman was quite obvious.

Leon crossed his arms and pondered on the things that Setsu said to him. She told him that she arrived in their world when her game console malfunctioned while she was playing the said game. At first, he never believed her. Who IS on their right mind would believe someone that said that their world is just a video game in another world? After he saw the sincerity in Setsu's eyes and since he knew that she didn't know how to lie, he believed her. Even if she lied, he would still know it since Setsu was an open book.

"Basically, this world is equivalent to a game called "Final Fantasy VII" in your world and our counterparts are what you call a video game character. Top it off, Cloud is the main protagonist of that game, am I correct?" Leon asked just to make sure.

Setsu nodded when Cloud released her since he had gotten tired and bored in making her cry.

Marcus got curious about the said game and asked Setsu some more details. He guffawed when he found out that Cloud was the protagonist. He laughed harder when he heard that the antagonist of the said game was Sephiroth, the idol of all boys who were aiming to get in SOLDIER and become a hero. Cloud fought the urge to kill his comrade on that very spot.

Setsu tried to punch Marcus because he was making fun of her but since he was so big, she couldn't reach him. All Marcus did was, extend his right arm and held Setsu's forehead so that she couldn't hit him. She glared and pouted at him when she couldn't land a direct hit at him. Marcus enjoyed the display of emotions in Setsu's face just like how Sephiroth and Genesis did.

"Other than that, did something happen in this world when you were brought here?" Leon asked Setsu again.

Setsu crossed her arms and looked at the sky while trying to remember on what happened. "Now, come to think of it… When I arrived in this world, the computers in the meeting room was destroyed as well. It seems like it malfunctioned as well before I get in this world."

Leon straightened up when he heard that specific information. He grabbed Setsu by the shoulder which shocked everyone especially Setsu. "Don't tell me that you were magically transported in this world when your game console and the Shinra's computers malfunctioned at the same time. Are you sure about that?"

"Uh… Yeah, kinda…" Setsu nodded as she stared at Leon's surprised expression.

Leon released her and crossed his arms again. He had an idea on how to explain Setsu's arrival in their world but he didn't know how to send her back. Unfortunately, that "idea" was just a theory. There was no proof on it. It was just a plain scientific belief that has no proof.

Setsu tilted her head in confusion. She can't understand on why Leon acted that way towards her. When Leon saw the worried look on Setsu's face, he flashed one of his rare smiles towards her which made her blush for a moment. He ruffled her hair just to calm her down.

"Don't worry, everything's fine…" Leon reassured her.

Setsu smiled again. The others couldn't help but feel the same thing as her. Cloud decided that it was time for them to return to the headquarters. He looked for his phone in one of his pockets but he was surprised to find it completely gone. He checked all of his pockets but it was gone. He asked Leon, Marcus, and Setsu if they saw it but the only response that he got was a negative one. It finally dawned in his mind that he completely lost it while fighting the monsters. He would have used it to call the person who dropped them in the mission area to pick them up.

Borrowing of phone from Marcus was no help since the guy didn't have one since he hated those stuff. Leon has a phone but he doesn't have the contact number of their chaperone. Lastly, Setsu was the most useless since her phone was completely unusable in their world. She kept on bringing it for "business' sake" if you know what I mean.

"Eh? So we couldn't go back?" Setsu whined while hugging her knees. She looked to cute in her position that Marcus couldn't ignore her. With those sparkling, teary, puppy dog eyes, who could ignore her?

"We could smart case… If we ride a ship…" Marcus said while poking Setsu's puffed cheeks.

Leon sighed in their predicament. "We don't have a choice. Let's go to Costa Del Sol and book a ride there."

"I guess so…" Cloud replied as he started to walk.

Setsu stopped hugging her knees and stood up. She ran ahead of Cloud and Leon and walked happily. Marcus was walking behind her. He kept on teasing her from time to time.

"By the way, Setsu… DO you know the way to Costa Del Sol?" Marcus asked her in a teasing tone.

Setsu stopped walking when she realized that she didn't know the way. Marcus considered her reaction as a "No" and laughed.

"If you don't know the way, then don't walk ahead of us. Hahaha…" Marcus teased her as he ruffled Setsu's hair.

Setsu pouted cutely and glared at him. "Fine! You'll have this round!"

As the two opposite kept on fighting and teasing each other, Cloud and Leon sighed on their comrades' carefree attitude. They were walking behind Marcus and Setsu. Cloud looked at Leon and talked in a low voice so that Setsu and Marcus couldn't hear him.

"You know how she got in this world, aren't you?" Cloud asked.

"I have an idea on how to explain it but the problem is how to return her back to her world. After all, it's just a fairytale or a theory with no proofs…" Leon answered in a low voice as well.

"A fairytale or theory with no proofs?" Cloud pondered at the thought.

Leon met Cloud's gaze and nodded. "I'm not sure about the entire details but Setsu was brought in this world due to the "Time Intersect"."

Marcus and Setsu reached the end of the forest. They signalled for Cloud and Leon to walk faster in which the two happily did. As they get nearer and nearer to the exit, Cloud kept on thinking on what Leon said.

"Time Intersect, huh?" Cloud murmured to himself.

* * *

The four cadets reached Costa Del Sol after hours of walking. They walked a good 5km distance from the forest up to Costa Del Sol. Setsu was given a piggy back ride by Marcus because her feet gave up when they reached the 3km distance.

"Jeez! You're like a princess!" Marcus started to tease her again.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and hit Marcus' head with her fist. She really didn't like it when people called her a princess. "I'm not a princess!"

"Yeah, right… Just an ill-mannered princess…" Cloud joined in the fun.

"Guh! Is there even an ill-mannered princess?" Setsu glared at Cloud this time.

Leon smirked and answered Setsu's question. "Yeah, there is… You…"

Setsu pouted and mumbled something for her ears ONLY. "You guys… Just you wait…"

Cloud, Leon and Marcus laughed at the expression Setsu was making. Time came; they finally arrived in Costa Del Sol. They could finally hear the waves hitting the shorelines. The place was completely filled with people of all ages. They were all in their swimming trunks or bikinis which made the four cadets out of place. It was a good thing that the weather was good.

Marcus placed Setsu on the ground when she recovered some of her strength. His eyes widen in pleasure when he saw three voluptuous women in their bikinis passed in front of them. One winked at him which made his heart flutter. He released a loud whistle which caused for Setsu to kick him on the back. He fell face-flat on the ground which made the girls giggle as they left.

"What do you think you're doing, little brat? You just destroyed my moment of greatness to impress those ladies! Don't get jealous just only because they have a more well-developed body than you." Marcus said on his knees as he prepared to stand up.

Setsu's elbow happily met the top of his head. A loud "YEOW!" was heard in the entire neighbourhood. "Hah! I'm already contented with what I have! More importantly, your "MOMENT OF GREATNESS" is embarrassing us! You're a shame to SOLDIER like us!"

"You're not even a SOLDIER! You're just a CADET!" Marcus said menacingly as he rubbed the part of his head where it really hurts.

"Heh! Just like you…!" Setsu countered sarcastically with an evil grin plastered in her face.

Marcus' patience ran out and the two began insulting each other like there was no tomorrow. Cloud and Leon decided to go to an inn to get some room. The two pretended that they didn't know the two idiots who were fighting near the entrance.

* * *

Costa Del Sol has an inn that was famous of all times… which WAS before. The inn was a two-story building that can be found near the beach. Unfortunately, it was starting to lose business thanks to the new luxurious hotel that has been built. It has everything from 5-star restaurants to King-size beds. The only ones who would go to the inn were the people who couldn't afford to get a room in the hotel like the four cadets. At the very least, the inn could serve great Wutain Foods thanks to their awesome Wutainese chef named Kamu Kisaragi.

Kamu Kisaragi is an old man who is at the age of fifty already. He has long black hair that passed his shoulder blades. He is five times the size of Angeal. His built is bulkier and he has one piercing on the right corner of his lower lip. A scar can be seen on his left eye which gave a scary impression to anyone who sees him. Despite his scary demeanor, he is really loved by the animals and he has a good heart. It was just unfortunate that the people easily misunderstood him due to his appearance.

He was wearing a black Wutainese robe with white linings that somehow resembles a Chinese robe in Setsu's world and white pants that was made in a normal cloth.

When Cloud and Leon reached the inn, they were greeted by Kamu who was busy feeding a cat. They were somehow surprised at first when they saw him but calmed down when they realized his kindness.

The owners of the inn were old couples whose love survived after all the years. The old man has one heck of a mouth where any word that came out from it was nothing but curses or bad words. The old woman was a very kind woman who loved to swat her husband's mouth with fly swatter.

Cloud, Leon and Marcus have to make sure that Setsu won't learn ANYTHING from the old man's mouth. When it came to those things, she's quite a fast learner. She even learned the word "bullshit" courtesy of the old man. She was hanged upside down by Leon in the balcony when she uttered that word. Since then, she never uttered it again.

Cloud and Leon decided to share a room to save money. Both of them liked things that are peace and quiet which made Marcus the most unfortunate one. Marcus was left to share a room with Setsu much to his disappointment. It would have been alright if it was with a one hot woman that came out from a man's dream but with a tiny brat who has one heck of a mouth that can piss off anyone in anytime of the day and has a body of a wooden plank, no one wouldn't be happy to share a room with a girl like that. Since Setsu has no sexual appeal and quite a tomboy, Cloud and Leon were completely reassured that Marcus won't lay a finger. Even if Marcus tried to lay a finger on her, he won't be able to live for the next day so that's no problem.

* * *

The cadets took one table and ordered their foods. Since they were the only customer of the inn at that time, they were given great Wutain foods in a low price. When the foods were being laid down in the table, Setsu couldn't almost believe on what she had seen.

In front of her were lined up foods that were completely familiar with her even though she didn't taste it. She had only seen it in the videos in her world but… Yeah… There's no doubt… The food lined up in front of her were Korean Foods namely Kimbap, Bibimbap, Kimchi, and so on.

"Wha?" Setsu said in a shock expression while staring at the food.

Cloud, Leon and Marcus took their seats and picked up their chopsticks. Leon noticed that Setsu was frozen in her place.

"Is there something wrong, Setsu?" Leon asked her completely curious in her shocked expression.

Cloud raised an eyebrow while Marcus teased her again.

"What? Don't tell me that this is the first time that you have seen this kind of food as well. Now, I wonder if there are even humans in your world." Marcus said in a teasing tone.

"There are humans, alright! And plenty of them!" Setsu replied while puffing her cheeks.

Marcus released a loud laugh but he was kicked on the knee by Cloud under the table.

"Is there something wrong then?" asked Cloud.

Setsu sat on her chair and shook her head. "It's just that… Aren't all this Korean Foods?"

"Huh? Korean? What's that?" The three male cadets asked in unison.

Setsu began explaining to them about the places in her world and some traditions which she knew by heart or in books.

Marcus crossed his arms while Leon nodded. Cloud took one kimbap and placed it in his mouth.

"So basically, in your world, these foods are all Korean foods?" Leon asked like a real scientist.

"That's right!" Setsu answered while taking a mouthful of her bibimbap.

"Well, in this world, these are all part of Wutain Foods…" Marcus told her while playing a little bit with his kimchi.

"A part?" Setsu tilted her head as she pondered on what Marcus said.

"There are plenty of Wutain Foods like Sashimi, Sushi, Yakiniku and more…" Cloud said as he took another bite with his kimbap.

"There are also Siopao, Siomai, and Dumplings… There are so many to name all of it. One day is not enough to eat all of the Wutain Cuisine." Leon added.

"But those were all Japanese and Chinese Foods…" Setsu was getting confused on the similarity between her world and Cloud's world. Someday, she won't be surprised if she saw the Statue of Liberty standing in the Northern Crater.

"In your world… it might be… but in this world, they are all part of Wutai alone." Leon said after drinking his water and finishing his meal.

Setsu took one kimbap in just one bite. "I can't understand everything but there's one thing I'm sure of…"

"What?" Cloud, Leon and Marcus said at the same time again.

"It seems like Wutai is like a combination of all the Asian Countries in my world."

"Hm… Seems like it…" Leon murmured and went to his room.

* * *

The four of them decided to spend the night in Costa Del Sol to get their strength back. In the morning, they'll buy their tickets to get back to Shinra Headquarters so for the meantime, they'll stay in the inn.

Inside Cloud and Leon's room, the two were having a conversation about the "Time Intersect" which Leon mentioned.

"What is that "Time Intersect" that you mentioned, Leon?" Cloud asked while lying on his bed.

Leon lifted his head and closed the book that he was reading from his bed which happens to be beside Cloud's bed.

"Time Intersect is a phenomenon wherein two common incidents happened at the same time which would cause for two different worlds to absorb one another…"

"What? Could you please explain it in a way where I could understand it?" Cloud complained since he had a hard time understanding what Leon was saying.

Leon sighed and continued. "Do you remember that Setsu said that she was brought in this world when her game console and the Shinra's computers malfunctioned?"

Cloud nodded in response to Leon's question.

"I think it all happened at the same time and moment which caused for the Time Intersect to occur. This is just a scientific belief without any proofs but there are a lot of worlds out there, Cloud, aside from the world that we live in. In each world, the flow of time is different with each other. There is a possibility wherein 1 day in this world is equivalent to 1 month in another world and so on."

Cloud did his best to plant all of that in his brain. "Okay… But what do you mean by two different worlds absorbing each other? Why would that happen?"

"You see, Cloud… The world has a life of its own. Just like us humans, in order for us to survive, we have to take the life of others. It's the same thing with the world. In order for it to survive, it has to absorb the life of another world. Every time one world tries to absorb another world, Time Intersect occurs. The side effect of that is that the things from the weaker world will get absorb and exist in this world which shouldn't exist at all. Because of that, similarities from two different worlds can exist even though there is a slight difference like the foods that we ate before. In Setsu's world, the foods are divided and belonged to different countries while in our world, it just belong to one which is Wutai. Normally, the things that get absorbed from other worlds are non-living things."

"If it is just non-living things, then how come Setsu is here?"

"It's not just Setsu even those monsters called Blobra didn't belong in this world not until about 20 or 30 years ago. It caught my interest when she mentioned something about "Final Fantasy VIII". She also mentioned that our world was base from a video game called "Final Fantasy VII". The only thing that I could deduce is that Blobra came from another world, which is obviously not from her world, and our world and the world where the Blobra came from were absorbed by her world which was now in the form of a video game there. Since our world is dying thanks to mako, the world's absorption gets stronger up to the point that it takes living things as well which explains why Setsu is in this world just like the Blobra."

Cloud has to ask one important question before he finished their important conversation. "Do you have plans to tell her that?"

A sad smile appeared on Leon's face for a moment. "Tell her about it and raise her hopes up? I don't think so. She may look cheerful and tough on the outside but on the inside she was quaking in her boots. Despite her crazy antics, I'm sure she was trying to find her way home. I caught her once reading numerous books about time and space. I thought she was interested on those kinds of books but I didn't expect something bigger like this. She already has trouble in trying to adapt in this world. I don't want to raise her hopes up and just shatter it."

Cloud closed his eyes and thought about it. For some reason, Leon has a point.

* * *

On the other hand, in Marcus and Setsu's room, Marcus was in the bathroom taking a shower while Setsu was in the balcony staring at the stars that was completely shining brightly in the sky. She was wearing a loose, blue shirt, black pants, brown boot-like shoes, and black gloves that showed her fingertips. Her hair was untied which made her look more of a woman.

"Hm… The stars can't be seen this clearly in my world." Setsu murmured to herself.

She looked at the beach when she heard the waves hit the shorelines. "I guess it's not that bad to walk around the place."

Setsu left the balcony and knocked on the bathroom's door to inform Marcus' her whereabouts. "Hey! Ol'man! I'm going to the beach to get some fresh air for a bit! I'll come back once I'm finished!"

"Sure! Take your time!" Marcus screamed from the inside.

She took her bo staff with her in case of emergency and for self-defense. When she reached outside, she saw the inn's cook which was Kamu outside the inn practicing some martial arts' moves which Setsu has no idea about.

Kamu stopped what he was doing when he saw her came out of the inn. "Where are you going, little girl?"

"Oh, I'm going to the beach, gramps…" Setsu answered cheerfully.

The bo staff on Setsu's back caught Kamu's attention. "Hm? A bo staff? But you're in SOLDIER, aren't you? Bo staffs are mostly used by Wutainians. It's rare to find a SOLDIER like you who is an enemy of Wutai to use it."

"You mean this one? I just found it in some room during my training. I don't know how to use it properly yet…"

A mysterious smile appeared on the old man's face that was missed by Setsu. "Mind if I teach you? I may not look like it but I'm a bo staff master…"

"Really, gramps?!" Setsu exclaimed with her eyes sparkling in happiness.

Kamu nodded and began teaching Setsu the basics of bo staff handling. Setsu did her best to learn those basic moves as soon as she can. She won't let herself become a burden to her friends and comrades. Her small training stopped when Kamu decided to retire. He ruffled her hair and told her that if she practiced every day, she'll master it in no time. After Kamu entered the inn, Setsu went to the beach to get some fresh air.

* * *

Marcus came out of the bathroom half-naked. He dried his hair with a towel and scanned the room for Setsu's whereabouts. "It seems like she didn't come back yet…"

He went down the room to get some alcoholic beverages. It has been a long time since he had those. He was joined in later by Leon who had gotten bored in his room. Cloud was in his room taking a nap.

Hours have passed but Setsu didn't come back. Cloud woke up in his sleep. He was surprised to see Leon not in the room. He went to Marcus and Setsu's room but they were also not there. He went down to find Marcus and Leon drinking some beer and wine. Marcus' face was red which signified that he was already drunk while Leon was still as cool and refined as ever.

"Did any one of you see Setsu?" Cloud asked the two as he approached them.

Leon shook his head while Marcus supplied the answer in Cloud's question but he didn't give the answer so easily.

"Give me a kiss first, Cloud and I'll tell you where the brat is…" Marcus answered in his drunken state.

Cloud's sword materialized from nowhere which made Marcus swallow a big gulp. "It seems like you don't mind losing your head."

Leon smirked at the threat while Marcus finally gave the answer that has been long overdue.

A loud gunshot was suddenly heard at the place which alarmed everyone. Even though the sound was so loud, no one dared to come out from their safe haven. The only ones who came out were Cloud, Leon and Marcus who recognized the sound. Unfortunately, the sound came from the beach.

The three went to the beach that was completely deserted by the people during the night to look for Setsu who never returned. They kept on screaming Setsu's name but there was no response. As they roam around the beach separately, Cloud saw a man that was lying on the ground completely filled with blood. He ran towards the man and he recognized him as the man who helped Setsu during the meet-and-greet with the generals.

"Hey! Are you alright?! Hang in there!' Cloud said as he scooped the man's head.

The man coughed some blood and cracked an eye open. "Damn… Wutai Spies… They… got the… kid…"

Cloud tried to heal the man's wounds but it was already too late. The man died in Cloud's arms due to the wound in his chest. Cloud could see that he was shot countless times and left to the ground by the culprits to die.

Leon joined him. He recognized the dead man as one of the SOLDIERs. Unfortunately, he brought bad news in which he couldn't find Setsu. Minutes later, Marcus arrived holding Setsu's bo staff that has some blood in it.

"Marcus, where did you…?" Leon asked shockingly as he stared at the bo staff's state.

"I found this lying on the ground somewhere. It seems like something happened to her." Marcus panted.

"Damn! Who could have done this?!" Leon said through gritted teeth.

"Spies… Wutai Spies! They have Setsu!" Cloud said angrily as he laid the dead man to the ground again and clenched his fist.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Setsu's case… She was hung on the subordinate's shoulder like some sort of a spoil in war.

"LLLEEETTT MMMEEE GGGOOO…! YOU BAD-EVIL-KIDNAPPER-LYING-PIECE-OF-SHIT!" Setsu screamed angrily while pounding her fist on the kidnapper's back.

The kidnappers were dressed in a black ninja suit. They were running so fast that it reminded Setsu of Naruto. She kept on screaming, kicking and punching which irritated the leader so much.

"OH! PLEASE! CAN I KILL HER?! SHE'S HIGHLY IRRITATING ESPECIALLY THAT MOUTH OF HERS!" The boss shouted for the entire forest to hear.

"We can't boss… We still have to "interrogate" her about what the SOLDIERs plans for the war." One of his subordinate answered.

"We could have taken the other one!"

"But you killed him boss…"

"If only I knew that this little brat here is the annoying one, I would have shot her instead!"

"Hah! Too late for regrets now, mister!" Setsu scoffed without thinking on the situation that she was in again.

"Do you even understand the situation that you are in, kid?" Setsu's holder said.

"Guh! Where did all my good luck charms go? I just escaped the demon hag's clutches and now I'm being kidnapped by IDIOTS!"

The boss scratched his head angrily. "Guraahhh! Pray tell that we would reach Wutai without me killing the brat!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh Yeah! Here's the next chapter! The Time Intersect is confusing, right? but that is the easiest explanation that I could think of so don't bother asking me about it… Hahaha… XD

Thank you for your reviews **finalfan21**, **akatsukiwerewolf9**, **MiciAngels**, **misha-no-shana**, **pokermaniac039**, and **Visitor**!

**MiciAngels: **Oh… I'm sorry about that… It's just that it was too sudden that I couldn't leave any warning… I'm so sorry…

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13: Damsel in Distress?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7...**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Damsel in Distress?**

_**~Flashback~**_

_The spies were sent in Midgar to spy on SOLDIER and get some important documents that might help them in war. While doing their jobs, they were able to get the important documents but they were caught by some men. As a result, they flee from Midgar to get the important documents back to Wutai. They were pursued by THIRD Class SOLDIERs under Kunsel's orders. They reached Costa Del Sol back then and that's where they met Setsu._

_When they got to Costa Del Sol, they immediately wore a disguise and blended with the people. They found out that there were SOLDIERs roaming around the place looking for them. Their situation had gotten worst when four young SOLDIERs arrived in Costa Del Sol. Two of them were busy insulting and fighting each other near the entrance which stopped them from leaving. Since the girl was so crazy that it would be a problem if they were caught in the childish fight. At the very least, the leader marked the girl's face, believing that she was the weakest in the group._

_During the night, they decided to leave the place. Along their way, they encountered some THIRD Class SOLDIERs who finally found them. A fight broke out between the two parties which cause for them to scatter around Costa Del Sol. The shurikens were thrown. Blades and Swords clashed with each other which caused some metallic sounds which was MIRACULOUSLY not heard by the people since the people were all in the night clubs busy partying._

_The leaders of both parties reached the beach as their fight continued. Unfortunately, they landed right in front of Setsu who was just sitting in the white sands enjoying the night breeze. They both separated and glared at each other while Setsu's eyes widen in shock due to the disturbance and not because of the fight. She was completely mad and irritated with the ruckus that they made._

"_THE HECK?! GO FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE! DAMN! PEOPLE! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY PEACE!" Setsu screamed angrily in the middle of the fight._

_The two men were rendered speechless at Setsu's reaction. Shouldn't she be running for her life already rather than complaining?_

_The Wutai Spy casted a fireball towards Setsu to keep her mouth shut. She leapt to the side to avoid the fireball that was aimed at her and brought out her bo staff._

"_You…" Setsu glared at the spy._

_She brought out her thunder materia and used it. Rather than aiming the spell to the spy which has a probability of 100% that it would miss, she had the spell charged in her right hand creating a thunder ball._

"_You! What did I do to you?! I'll show you my Rasengan ala Thunder-style!" Setsu ran towards the spy and hit him with it. Honestly speaking, she just thought of it at that very moment but the way she talked was as if like she invented it herself. She didn't know how to use her Chakra to create a rasengan like Naruto did in the anime entitled Naruto so she substituted the Chakra to a thunder spell._

_The spy casts a barrier to defend himself from the attack. It was a surprise for him since he never saw a thunder materia being used like that before. The other soldier used that chance to attack him physically. To protect his own life, the spy did an emergency evasion which caused for him to drop the important documents which were in a brown envelope._

_The soldier picked that up and threw it at Setsu. It was a good thing that he could still remember her since he helped her once during the meet-and-greet with the generals. "Hey! Kid! Take the document and go! No matter what happens, don't let those Wutai punks get it! Understand?!"_

"_Uh… Okay! I mean… Yes, sir!" Setsu replied before running back to the inn where Cloud, Leon and Marcus were. She must get back to them fast. It was a good thing that she recognized the man as one of her commanding officers._

_The leader of the spies and the remaining SOLDIER fought. The spy took the upper hand by throwing five blades that were coated with poison to the SOLDIER. The SOLDIER got poisoned and fell to the ground. The Wutai Spy brought out a gun and shot the man. He left him to die and chased Setsu. He completely ignored the soldier's threat on leaving her alone._

_As she ran back to the inn, she heard a loud gunshot where she left the THIRD Class SOLDIER who ordered her to leave. Seconds later, she heard a loud scream and a dead body fell to the sea. Setsu saw the dead man floating in the waters. She recognized him as one of the THIRD Class due to his uniform. He was a companion of the other soldier._

_Footsteps and voices were heard nearby which scared Setsu a lot. Knowing that she won't make it to the inn without encountering any one of the enemies, she quickly buried the documents in the white sands. Just as she finished burying the thing and stood up, two Wutai spies appeared from the shadows and approached her._

"_Well… Well… Look who's here… Isn't it the SOLDIER princess?" One of the spies said as he sneered at her._

_Setsu took a few steps backwards. She turned around when she heard another footsteps coming from behind her. It scared her more when she saw the man's clothes filled with blood._

"_Where are the documents?" The leader asked her while walking towards her._

_Setsu was damned too scared but she refused to show it and put on a brave face. "I don't know!"_

"_Tch! Lies!" The leader seethed through his teeth and brought out his blade. "I think it's time for you to die!"_

_The man tried to slash her but his attack was completely blocked by Setsu's bo staff. He looked at her face that was filled with fear but was struggling to look tough. Setsu pushed the man's blade off her. She twirled her bo staff and thrusts it to the man's stomach. Her opponent caught the bo staff and pulled it off her hands. He used it to hit Setsu's stomach which caused for her to fell on the ground and coughed some blood. He threw the bo staff a few meters away from them. It was somehow tainted with blood due to bloody hands that the leader has._

_Setsu struggled back to her feet but the man and his minions were towering her._

"_Boss! Are you sure that you are going to kill her? She can be of use you know… Since she is a member of SOLDIER, we could extract some information out of her." One of the leader's subordinates said while feeling proud of his cliché idea_

"_Hm... You've got a point… Let's take her hostage then. We can sell her after we use her." The leader replied after removing the blood in his blade and sheathed it._

"_What happened… to that… Soldier?" Setsu asked while trying to remain conscious._

"_Oh… Him? He's already dead; missy… and you're next… Hahaha…!" The leader laughed at her. He left Setsu in the care of his subordinates and left Costa Del Sol._

_Setsu called her companions' names before she lost her consciousness completely._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

The Wutai Spies consumed half of their distance towards Wutai. They stopped in a small village to have their rest. It took them about three days to get to the village. Just another three days of running and chocobo riding, and they will finally reach Wutai. The leader of the spies inspected the entire village for any signs of SOLDIER. He returned to the small cottage where his two subordinates and Setsu were staying after making sure that there was no threat in the village.

When he entered their small cottage, he was surprised to see Setsu sitting on the floor together with his subordinates eating some of their rations which was an instant ramen. Top it off, she was completely untied which was not supposed to happen.

"WHY DID YOU UNTIE HER?!" The leader shouted in the cottage while pointing his index finger to Setsu. He screamed at the ear of his subordinate who was about to eat his ramen.

"But boss… The girl won't shut up if we keep her tied in a rope. If we tie her in a post or hang her upside down, she would release an ear-splitting scream which would make you deaf. If we tie her like a cocoon, she'll roll on the floor countless times or crawl like a caterpillar to the exit demanding us to release her. She'll bombard us with complains non-stop like how hungry she was and etc." Subordinate #1 answered his boss' question.

"In other words, she's completely annoying…" Subordinate #2 commented.

"Then put a gag on her mouth!" The leader suggested angrily. Oh yeah! What a brilliant idea but useless!

"We tried that already, boss… But before we could even put it on her mouth, we'll suffer some dog bites…" Subordinate #1 answered this time.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and pointed her chopsticks on subordinate #1. "Hey! I'm not a dog!"

The boss threw some shurikens on Setsu which was easily evaded by her through ducking. "Quit your yapping! Nobody told you to speak!"

"Hmph! Well, you never told me to shut up either!" Setsu talked back while eating her ramen like a boss.

The boss unsheathed his blade and tried to kill Setsu who was slurping the soup in her ramen like there was nothing wrong in the world. He was restrained by his two subordinates who were begging him to calm down.

"WHY THAT TONGUE OF YOURS! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" The boss struggled to get near with Setsu but failed.

"Boss! Your heart!" Subordinate #2 reminded him.

"Please boss! If you kill her now, we won't gain any top secret information about SOLDIERs!" Subordinate #1 begged him desperately.

"_Hmph! As if you'll gain anything from me! You've got the wrong person! I'm just a mere cadet… FOR NOW… I don't know any top secret information but if I say that, I'll die, right?"_ Setsu kept her thoughts to herself. It was really a MUST to add that "FOR NOW" part.

The boss did his best to calm down. After sheathing his blade again, he joined his comrades and sat on the floor to eat his instant ramen. He made sure to keep an eye on Setsu in case she planned on escaping them. At the very least, they ate their foods in silence and peace.

"Hm… You're quite a strange one." The boss suddenly told Setsu after taking a sip with his soup.

"Huh?" Setsu placed the bowl on the floor after finishing it.

"Normally, people would try to escape if they are in your shoes but here you are, eating peacefully TOGETHER with your kidnappers." said the boss like a true, decent boss for the first time.

The boss' subordinates nodded in agreement while chewing their noodles. Setsu stood up and gave her thanks. Without any second thoughts, she ran to the exit ignoring what the boss said. The kidnappers jumped with their eyes as big like the saucers. The boss quickly grabbed the back part of Setsu's shirt which prevented her from reaching the door.

"YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WASTE ANY TIME TRYING TO ESCAPE!" The boss exclaimed completely shocked at what he had seen. His subordinates were completely dumbstruck at what they had witnessed. To think that she's tried to escape without any strategy… her level of stupidity had skyrocketed in a whole new level.

Setsu struggled to grab her clothes off the boss' hands. "Of course! Time is gold, you know!"

It took hours for them to stop Setsu from escaping. They decided to keep an eye on her and treat her normally because if they tried to tie her like the normal hostages, they'll suffer the consequences of her greatest asset which was her mouth. The boss dared to tie her once but gave up when Setsu declared that she won't try to escape any longer.

Setsu stayed in a corner with puffed cheeks. She gave up in trying escaping. She had realized that it would be foolish for her to escape. If by some chance and luck, she had escaped successfully. She won't still survive in the outside world without any weapons and supplies. Her luck had betrayed her for the time being anyway.

"I won't escape any longer and I'll go with you to Wutai! I've decided to tag along with all of you!" Setsu declared happily.

"Are you sure about that? You ARE the ONLY hostage who would tag along with their own kidnappers…" Subordinate #1 told her while watching his companion placed a saddle on the chocobo's back.

"Duh! As if like I have a choice…" Setsu looked away while pouting.

The group have bought three chocobos from the village. Setsu was forced to ride together with the leader to guard her more. After attaching all of their belongings, they were all ready in continuing their journey. The more those kidnappers spend their time with Setsu, the more they find her strange. She was really different because rather than shaking with fear, she was just smiling around like there was nothing life threatening happening to her.

Setsu mounted the chocobo first. The boss followed suit after Setsu fit herself in. At the very least, she was happy to ride a chocobo for the first time. Once the subordinates have mounted unto their chocobos, they were all ready to get back on track.

"OKAY! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Setsu declared happily while pointing her index finger to the direction towards Wutai.

"Uh… Boss… I think that girl forgot that she's a hostage…"

"Obviously…" The boss sighed and urged the chocobo to run. He was soon followed by his subordinates.

To keep her sanity at bay, Setsu acted like she usually does. If she let her fear took control of her, she was sure that it would be the end of her.

"_Will Sephiroth-sama, Cloud and the others come and save me?" _ Setsu shook her head, thinking that it was a foolish question. _"Hm… Nah! There's no way that would happen. They are all busy in their work that no one would notice that I disappear. Besides, I'm just a mere cadet with no special talents. Even if Cloud, Leon, and Marcus noticed my disappearance, they still have to return to Midgar to give the Mission Report to Director Lazard."_

Setsu has a look of determination on her face which was missed by her kidnappers. _"Huuuooo…! Once I get to Wutai, I'll use my dying will to get out of there!"_

* * *

In Costa Del Sol, the three cadets couldn't almost sleep that night. When the sun rises, Cloud and Leon were in the inn thinking on whether to go to Wutai to save Setsu or go back to Midgar bringing bad news. Leon was pacing non-stop in the inn. He was stopped when Cloud slammed his fist on the table.

"Damn! I'm going to Wutai!" Cloud said angrily as he grabbed his sword and went for the exit.

Leon grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from leaving. "Are you out of your mind?! We are expected to return to Midgar right now!"

Cloud swatted Leon's hands from his shoulders. "Then what do you want me to do?! Go back to Midgar and leave Setsu in the hands of those Wutaians?! You know how those people treat captive SOLDIERs! They don't even see us as humans!"

"Are you really worried about Setsu being killed by them?" Leon asked Cloud seriously. Just like Cloud, he was also worried about Setsu's well-being but he was torn between his duty and emotion.

Cloud looked at Leon's eyes directly. "No… I'm more worried that she'll cause her own death. Judging by her train of thought and mouth, there's no doubt that she'll cause her own death especially if she pissed off all of those Wutaians in one day."

"I'm being serious here, Cloud." Leon said while crossing his arms.

"But it's the truth…" Cloud replied after sheathing his sword and taking Setsu's bo staff that was lying on the table.

The door in the inn opened which revealed to be Marcus' doing. He was holding a brown envelope that has some white sands on it.

"Where did you go, Marcus?" Leon asked him.

"I went back to the beach to search for more clues. During my search, I found this envelope buried in the sands." Marcus answered as he handed the envelope to Leon.

The three gathered on one table. Leon opened the envelope to check what's inside. They couldn't understand it properly but Leon deduced that it was an important document that must not fall in the wrong hands and must be returned to Shin-ra at all cost.

"How did that important thing get in the beach?" Marcus began to ask.

Where did you find it, Marcus?" Cloud answered it with a question.

"Somewhere near the place where I found Setsu's bo staff last night… I went back to the beach in the middle of the night to search for more clues because when the sun rises, everything will be erased due to the number of people coming in and out of the beach."

Leon tried to connect everything. The Wutai Spies, the dead THIRD Class SOLDIERs which Cloud found and the one discovered floating in the ocean, Setsu's disappearance and the important documents. "This is just a speculation but I think those spies must have obtained this documents which caused for the THIRD Class SOLDIERs to pursue them. While in the process, Setsu must have been caught in the middle. For some unknown reasons as well, that THIRD Class SOLDIER whom Cloud found must have given the documents to Setsu for safekeeping. She must have buried it somewhere in the beach when she thought that she won't be able to escape the enemies."

"F-! And in the process they took Setsu instead believing that they could extract something useful from her?!" Marcus punched the top of the table.

Leon nodded on Marcus' assumption. "Remember that we are in a war… Both parties wanted to win over the other. Of course… It's only natural for them to take hostages and prisoners from the other party to get what they want and best the other. Unfortunately for those spies, they got the wrong person."

Marcus clenched his fist due to anger. "But she is just an innocent girl who got caught up in this world… She shouldn't experience any of these things. She shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Fate can be cruel sometimes…" replied Cloud.

"Anyway, we have to get this back to Shin-ra as soon as possible." Leon told his companions as he placed the documents inside the envelope again.

"Fine! Then you guys must go back to Midgar and give those documents back. I'm going to Wutai to save Setsu." Cloud finally announced and went for the exit.

He was stopped again when Kamu blocked his way. Kamu gave him some Wutai clothes so that he could use it as a disguise to get inside Wutai. Cloud will die if he went inside Wutai with his cadet uniform on.

"Hey! Hero boy! I'm coming with you! There's no way I'll leave that brat alone… It won't be fun if she's gone, you know." Marcus said with a grin and followed Cloud.

"Not you too, Marcus…" Leon sighed.

Marcus smirked and faced Leon. "Go back to Midgar, Leon and gave those documents back… It would be a big problem if that fell on the wrong hands."

Leon finally gave up. To tell the truth, he wanted to go to Wutai as well but it would be a problem if the documents weren't returned in Midgar. "I understand… But promise me that all of you will come back together with that brat princess."

Marcus saluted while Cloud nodded. "Roger that!"

They went on their separate ways with Cloud and Marcus going to Wutai while Leon booked a ship to get to Midgar. They only prayed for one thing though and that was for them to save Setsu before the Generals namely Sephiroth and Genesis got a word of it and start making their move. Sephiroth can still be reasoned out of it but Genesis…? Good Gracious… He'll burn Wutai to the ground just to get Setsu back. With the length of patience that he got, there's no doubt that that would happen.

Leon rode the ship that was going to stop in Junon. From there, he would go to Midgar to deliver those documents back. He swore that the moment he gave those documents back, he'll fly to Wutai just to save Setsu. Meanwhile, Cloud and Marcus left Costa Del Sol and began their journey towards Wutai.

* * *

Wutai's geographic design was still the same with the game except that the people's tradition and clothes were almost the same with the Asian countries in Setsu's world. A mixture of people was wearing clothes that resemble the traditional clothes of China, Japan, Korea, Hong Kong and etc.

The place was great with the palace standing near Da Chao Mountains. The palace somehow resembles a Chinese imperial palace in the other world. There was also a shopping district around the place. Shops and food stalls were lined up. All the vendors were competing on who would get the most numbers of customers.

Among the vendors, a certain fishball stand was neglected by the people. There were people who would visit the stand to buy some fishballs but it was only few.

"Yo! Businesses, these days are bad!" A certain red-head said as he put some raw fishballs in the frying pan and cooked it.

"Quit complaining, Reno… This is our job." His bald companion replied while placing the cooked fishballs in the stick.

"Since when did the Turks' Job become cooking and selling of fishballs?! I should be wearing a black suit not some loose old white T-shirt, baggy brown shorts that only reached above my knee, second-hand slippers and an almost destroyed straw hat which made me look like a freakin' farmer!" Reno continued his complains. Despite all of that, he still continued cooking the fishballs like he was enjoying it.

Rude sighed and ignored his partner. He continued his work and blocked all the noises Reno made. He was wearing a plain dark violet Wutainese Robe for men that looked like a Chinese Robe, black pants and shoes, and circular shades that looked exactly the same with Chinese shades. Apparently, the job suits him not because of how good he was doing in his work but because of how he and the fishballs have in common.

Reno pointed the spatula that he was holding on his legs. "See here, Rude? See here? The shorts exposed the hairs in my legs!"

"OH GOD, RENO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE HAIRS IN YOUR LEGS!" Rude finally snapped and talked back. He somehow dropped a few fishballs on the ground.

Unfortunately or fortunately, the two were tasked to become spies in Wutai. In order to infiltrate Wutai, they have to disguise themselves as fishball vendors. Because of the war, the security of Wutai was too tight. All the information that they got were completely sent to Tseng to warn them about the Wutaian's moves.

Reno and Rude stopped what they were doing when they heard some commotion going on their right side.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" Reno and Rude heard from a far.

"NO WAY! BUT IMPRESSIVE, MISTER! HOW DID YOU KEEP UP?!" A girl's voice shouted.

"Boss… She's messing with your age!"

"SHUT UP, KID! I'M STILL YOUNG! And as for you, useless punks… Capture that kid!" The voices got nearer and nearer.

"Young? Young to get wrinkles? HEELLLOOO…! You already have wrinkles! Look in the mirror! It NEVER lies!"

"GGRRAAHHH! FOR A SHITTY BRAT LIKE YOU, YOU SURE HAVE A SHITTY MOUTH!"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SHITTY!"

"OH GREAT LEVIATHAN! PLEASE BLESS ME WITH LONG PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH THIS ABOMINABLE CREATURE!" Reno and Rude heard the man pray.

"NAH! YOU'RE TOO SHITTY TO GET BLESSED!" The girl countered back.

Reno looked at Rude with narrowed eyes. "Whoever is countering that man, I'm sure she'll get along well with that Nozomu brat."

They saw some chickens flew in the air and some fruits that were thrown away due to the impact. As the commotion got nearer and nearer to where they were, they could hear some curses and a girl's voice that was EXTREMELY familiar. What they didn't expect to see was a girl running towards them who resembled Setsu a lot.

Scratch that… It was Setsu! Reno was sure of it when the girl passed in front of their stand. He almost didn't recognize her due to her untied hair and normal clothes. He was about to jump out and interfere when some whip wrapped around Setsu's body causing her to fall. The people gathered around her which made it harder to get near her. Three men appeared from the crowd. One of them was holding the whip.

"DAMN BRAT! THE MOMENT WE ARRIVED HERE AND TURNED OUR BACKS A LITTLE, SHE STARTED RUNNING AWAY!" The leader of the spies shouted angrily.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOU-STUPID-EVIL-KIDNAPPER-THAT-HAS-BEEN-LEFT-BY-YOUR-TEN-WIVES-THREE-TIMES!" Setsu screamed as she kept on rolling in the ground just to break free.

The civilians began to murmur with their fellowmen which made the boss of the spies blush. Unfortunately, the civilians were too scared to get involved. Just like your typical neighbour, they just LOVE to gossip.

"LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE, YOU BRAT! AND STOP MAKING STORIES ABOUT ME!" The boss approached Setsu so that he could haul her in and hung her to his shoulders.

The moment Setsu found a chance to do some damage to the boss, she gave him a headbutt. The boss was caught off guard and stumbled back a bit. He let go of his whip which gave Setsu more chance of running away. He held his forehead and shook his head to get rid of his dizziness. When he opened his eyes and realized that he let go of his whip, he looked for Setsu right away to make sure that she won't get away.

The boss was frozen from his spot when he saw Setsu lying on the ground completely unconscious. His subordinates approached her and carried her away.

"Man… She got knocked out by her OWN headbutt…" One of the subordinates said as he hung Setsu on his shoulders.

"You… You… WHO'S AN IDIOT WHO WOULD GET KNOCKED OUT BY THEIR OWN HEADBUTTS?!" The boss couldn't believe at what he had seen. He was the one who should be unconscious, not the attacker.

"Obviously, boss… It's the SOLDIER Brat…" The boss' other subordinate answered the question.

"Will you please SHUT UP?!"

"But you've asked…"

The three men went to the palace together with Setsu. When Reno found out that it was Setsu all along, he tried to save her but he was stopped when Rude grabbed him by the shoulders. Unfortunately, they would risk their disguise if they got themselves involved.

Rude walked towards a dark empty alley which was located behind their stand. He was soon followed by Reno whose hands were placed inside the pockets of his shorts. Reno kicked an empty can that was lying on the ground. It really annoyed him that he wasn't able to help Setsu.

Reno had his back on the wall. He looked at Rude who was holding a phone making a call. He gasped when he realized something very important. After all, it was known to the Turks that Setsu was the subject of Genesis and Sephiroth's feelings thanks to a drunken Tseng. They were even wondering on two things. First was what did the Generals see in her. Aside from her innocence and cheerfulness, she has nothing to boast with. There were plenty of women who were sexier and more beautiful than her. The Generals were so popular with men and women that they could just get whoever they want so why her? Second, the most crucial part was how come the girl was so clueless about it. She got a mouth like no other. She can hack the Shinra's computers which was completely debatable whether it was by luck or talent. If she can hack it, why can't she discover something so simple? Oh yeah… The answer was simple… It's because she's too stupid to realize it. Add it up that she is naturally dense… With a finishing touch that she has no idea and experience with love… No wonder they'll pity the two Generals who fell in love with her.

* * *

In the Shin-ra Headquarters, Tseng was in an elevator when his phone rang. He answered it the moment he got off the elevator. He was on his way to Lazard's office to inform him about the situations in Wutai. They were planning to rescue the SOLDIERs that have been held captive. The higher ups of Shinra would have abandoned them if it wasn't for Angeal who convinced them to save those SOLDIERs.

As Tseng walked towards the office, he answered his phone. "Rude, what's wrong? Have you and Reno got a hold of some information? I've heard from Lazard that some important documents were stolen by Wutai Spies. They dispatched some 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs to get it back. If by some chance, you and Reno encountered them. The two of you are given permission to get it."

Tseng got inside of Lazard's office. Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth were also inside the office together with Lazard. He nodded his head as a greeting to the four men present while talking to his phone.

Genesis was sitting on a couch reading the book of LOVELESS for the nth time. For once, he was so happy that Angeal's puppy was not around and Setsu was in a mission. He enjoyed the peace a lot. He wouldn't admit it but he kind of miss teasing Setsu. He could no longer remember what SOLDIER was like when Setsu was not yet there. He just realized that he didn't like it when Setsu was with other men. It somehow brought a pain in his chest when he found out that she was sent on a mission together with three men. The thought of Cloud being by Setsu's side didn't help in soothing the pain in his chest. Oh, how he wanted to lock her up in his room and keep her to himself. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible especially if he has the HERO as his rival.

Sephiroth was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. He heard from Lazard that Cloud, Setsu, Leon and Marcus were sent on a mission near Costa Del Sol. They were expected to return in the headquarters on that day. Unfortunately, not even their shadows were seen. Even though his face won't show it, he was really starting to get worried and most especially to Setsu since that was her first mission. He fought the urge to fly to Costa Del Sol and looked for her. He knew that babying her would be bad but he can't stop himself from thinking that way. He remembered the first night that Setsu slept in his room. How he regretted that he slept on the sofa that night. If only he slept in his room together with her back then, she won't have been able to leave his side without his permission and thought of joining SOLDIER. She should be in his side completely safe and protected. Not out there, where he can't keep his eyes on her. Just like Genesis, he wanted to lock her up and keep her to himself but first, he has to master bending her strong will and get a certain LOVELESS addict out of the picture.

Angeal was sitting right across Lazard's desk. He was talking to Lazard about the SOLDIERs that have been captured by the Wutai Army. He was relieved that Zack was sent in a mission together with Kunsel to pursue those spies. At the very least, they earned some peace… temporarily…

"Hm? The female cadet? What about her? If I'm not mistaken, her name is Setsuka Nozomu." Tseng said on the phone.

The four remaining men perked up and looked at Tseng when he mentioned Setsu's name. Genesis raised an eyebrow while Sephiroth stared at Tseng's eyes directly. The expression on their faces was demanding for Tseng to spit out whatever he was talking on the phone. Angeal and Lazard stopped talking. They were also curious on what was going on.

"YO! WAIT! RUDE! DON'T TELL IT TO TSENG YET! WHAT IF SEPHIROTH AND GENESIS FOUND IT OUT?! IT WILL BE A CATASTROPHE!" Reno screamed at the other end.

Tseng moved his phone away from his ear due to Reno's voice. It was loud enough for the four men in the room to hear. It made them curious on the phone call especially Genesis and Sephiroth since they've heard their names being mentioned.

"She's… WHAT?!" Tseng said in a surprised tone before resuming back to his normal features. His reaction alarmed the four men especially Genesis and Sephiroth.

"I see… I understand…" Tseng closed his phone after the call ended. He looked at everyone who was demanding him to explain everything.

"Care to explain, what was that phone call about?" Genesis broke the silence.

Tseng sighed and prepared for the worse. "Don't get surprised on what I am about to tell you…"

"No promises…" Sephiroth warned him quickly.

Tseng shook his head and said it. "That girl whom Sephiroth was taking care of… Setsuka, isn't it? She's in Wutai."

Lazard slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. "But how did she get there?!"

"Rude told me that she was captured by some Wutaians." Tseng answered the question.

"Why would they do that? She is just a cadet! A harmless one…" Angeal whispered the harmless part to himself.

Tseng shook his head. He didn't even know why the Wutaians captured Setsu. "I have no idea…"

Lazard pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't expect that a cheap mission would lead Setsu in Wutai. No wonder Cloud and the others haven't returned yet. He assumed that they must have gone to Wutai to get Setsu back. He was dying to know details… It was killing him.

Angeal sighed and looked at his two friends. He knew about the two being in love with her since the two would talk to him about it, asking him for advice. The only difference was that Sephiroth and Genesis would talk to him in different time. He would even fight the urge to tell them that they were telling him the same thing. He was Zack's mentor, a teacher to the cadets but he never expected to become a love guru for his two friends who were unexpectedly overly possessive over the other. He dropped his jaw on what he had seen. A huge hole and cracks were seen on the metallic wall due to Sephiroth's punch. On the other hand, the LOVELESS book in Genesis' hand was burned to a crisp until in turned into ashes. Angeal, Lazard and Tseng couldn't believe at the rage that has been shown on Genesis and Sephiroth's faces. They have the look of murder on their faces that just by the glance of it would make the enemies pee… not in the CR, but on the spot. Thank goodness that the three witnesses have some decency, dignity, and self-respect on not to pee on their pants.

It's true that Genesis has a lot of copies of LOVELESS. He has one bookshelf filled with LOVELESS. He has one room filled with LOVELESS. Lastly, he has three treasure boxes (small, medium, and large) filled with LOVELESS. Burning one was no big deal… but come on! It is LOVELESS! And we all know that he's a LOVELESS addict. The greatest damage that you could do to a metal was either bend it, disfigured it, or melt it with the use of proper materials and great effort. Seeing a huge hole and cracks on the wall because of one light punch…? All I can say is… ALL HAIL SEPHIROTH!

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I've run out on what to say… Hehehe…

Thank you for your reviews **tifa2001**, **finalfan21**, **pokermaniac039**, **Visitor**, **ZackFair**, and **misha-no-shana**!

**tifa2001: **Thank you so much! :D

**pokermaniac039: **What do you mean about the story is fast? Are you referring to the flow of the story or the way I update? I don't like a slow-paced story so I made it fast. Besides, it would be too boring if I won't go direct to the point or repeat same things that are already known. :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: To Wutai!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7…**

* * *

**Writer to SOLDIER**

* * *

**Chapter 14: To Wutai!**

"Sephiroth, I'll charge the damage that you've done on your salary." Lazard said with his elbows resting on top of his desk. He just can't believe on what he heard from Tseng.

Sephiroth slammed both of his hands on top of Lazard's desk. He met Lazard's eyes directly and the two had some glaring contest. "I don't care about that! Just let me go to Wutai."

He's rich and single so cutting his salary was no big deal to him as long as he could go to Wutai and save Setsu.

Lazard sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe at the effect that Setsu has with the two generals. He was somehow thankful that Angeal was near the door, blocking it from Genesis who was trying to get to Wutai as soon as he can.

"Get out of my way, Angeal!" Genesis snarled angrily as a fireball appeared on his right hand.

"Genesis! Will you please calm down?!" Angeal replied as he casts a barrier to protect himself from the fireball that flew towards him.

"Calm down?! Every second counts, Angeal! The longer she stays there, the more her life is in danger! You know that those Wutaians don't see us SOLDIERs as humans! They'll kill her before we even know it!" Genesis ran his hand angrily to his hair, messing it up.

Angeal was rendered speechless at what Genesis said. He knew the truth on what Genesis said. Most of their comrades who were captured by the Wutaians were brutally killed. There were some who still live but they didn't know how long they would last. That was the reason why Angeal was so keen on saving his fellow SOLDIER men.

Sephiroth clenched his fists and sat on the couch. He just realized that what use his great power is, if he can't save one girl whom he truly accepted and love for the first time. He kept on reflecting the words that came out from Genesis' mouth. It was all true. For the first time, he wished that Setsu's luck would make her last in Wutai. He also blamed himself partially. If only he had convinced her more to resign from her job, then she won't be experiencing any of those things.

Tseng watched the two Generals at the side who were completely upset about what happened. It reminded him of Rufus' order that if Setsu's presence affects the performance of their aces, then he would have no choice but to get rid of her. He looked at Lazard who was unexpectedly looking at him as well. He sighed and shook his head.

Lazard cleared his throat and stood up from his seat. "I guess we could save Setsu but we only have one chance…"

Genesis and Sephiroth looked at him at the same time. Angeal couldn't believe the hope that he had seen from the eyes of his friends.

"What would that be?" Sephiroth asked in his deep voice.

Lazard looked at Angeal and nodded. He signalled for him to explain everything about the upcoming mission for the FIRST Class. Pursuing those Wutai Spies were a joint mission of SECOND and THIRD Class SOLDIERs.

Angeal walked towards Lazard's desk and stopped in front of it. Genesis took the seat across Sephiroth's chair and crossed his legs.

"A new mission is given to the FIRST Class. It is about saving the captive SOLDIERs from the Wutaians. During our previous encounter to them, a lot of our men were captured ranging from FIRST Class to THIRD Class. It is up to us to save them. Even if we have Sephiroth, if our numbers are lacking, then we won't win this war." Angeal explained to his friends.

"And this mission will help us in saving Setsu?" Genesis finally spoke in his calm self even though they could still feel the anger in his tone.

"I can't say it clearly but it has a probability though…" Angeal answered quickly.

The room was silent for how many seconds before Genesis and Sephiroth volunteered in accepting the mission at the same time. They glared at each other telling the other to back off with their eyes. The other men present in the room could almost see the lightning between their eyes and the flame around the two Generals.

"This mission is MINE, Genesis." Sephiroth told Genesis in a "not-so-threatening-voice" which made anyone cower in fear. He even crossed his arms to emphasize his authority.

"Why would the HERO of Gaia take this cheap mission? We all know that you're too busy, that is why this mission is MINE." Genesis countered and stopped crossing his legs. A dangerous smirk was seen on his face which would make anyone run for their life.

Angeal and Lazard sighed at the display of childishness between the two. Tseng stifled a laugh from coming out of his mouth. The two Generals were like two children fighting for one toy. It somehow amused him because it showed more of their human side.

"Calm down, both of you!" Angeal tried to break them off.

"Unfortunately, we can only send one of you to Wutai. Midgar will be defenseless if we send both of you in the mission." Lazard explained to both of them.

"THEN GIVE THE MISSION TO ME!" Sephiroth and Genesis screamed at the same time while glaring at Lazard and Angeal. Their loud voices made the three men in the room flinch in surprise.

Since most of the instructors were either FIRST or SECOND Class SOLDIERs that were sent on a mission, Angeal has no choice but to stay and train the cadets. Most of the THIRD Class SOLDIERs were still incapable of teaching and training the cadets. Lazard sat on his chair and thought properly on who to send. He even called Angeal and Tseng to discuss things over. Minutes have passed and a decision was made. The one chosen to go to Wutai and have the mission was Genesis. Unfortunately, they can't have Sephiroth leave the place.

Sephiroth clicked his tongue and fell back on the couch. "Genesis, I will not accept failure on this mission."

Genesis nodded and went to the door. "I understand, Sephiroth. You don't have to tell me."

Before Genesis could leave the room, Lazard gave him a look that reminded him about Rufus' threat on Setsu's life. Sephiroth didn't miss that look. It was a look that reminded him to be professional and not to let Setsu affect their performances.

Genesis smirked and nodded. He may love Setsu but before anything else, he is the Crimson General of Shinra. His work must come first. He must lead a group of FIRST, SECOND and THIRD Class SOLDIERs. On their previous encounter, it was the Wutaians who took the initiative. This time, it will be them.

After preparing himself and gathering the right men, he went to the heliport to ride the helicopter that will take him to Wutai. Angeal and Tseng escorted him to the heliport.

"Genesis! Zack and his unit will join you in this mission! They are currently in Junon! I've already given orders for him to meet you in Wutai!" Angeal shouted due to the noise that the helicopter was making.

"Stay in touch with Reno and Rude! They will tell you more about what was going on inside!" Tseng added.

Genesis waved his hand telling them that he understood it. He boarded the helicopter and went to Wutai. He kept on reminding himself that failure was not an option for that mission. Just like Sephiroth, he hoped that Setsu will be strong enough to survive this ordeal.

In Lazard's office, Lazard observed the display of emotions in Sephiroth's face. He could see the anger and rage in Sephiroth's face that was being stopped by the other. That was the first time that he had seen Sephiroth showed some emotion. Sephiroth and Genesis never showed their emotions before, not until Setsu came. Genesis would show his emotions from time to time especially if Zack began to annoy him but Sephiroth was as cold as ice before. It all changed when Setsu appeared in their life. Sephiroth stood up and glared at Lazard who was sweating and trembling under Sephiroth's gaze.

"If Genesis failed on this mission and Setsu died in their hands, I swear I will go to Wutai and burn it to the ground. Company, be damned!" Sephiroth threatened in a cold voice which made Lazard tremble in fear.

Sephiroth left the room and went back to his office. He took long, angry strides which made anyone see him run in fear. Lazard was left in his room all by himself. He sat on the chair that was lying behind his desk and stared at his hands that were shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ship where Leon was on had finally reached Junon. Leon left the ship as quickly as he could and went to the place's item shop to buy more potion and ether. After getting what he needed in the item shop, he went to a gun's shop to have his guns upgraded. The upgrade on his gun was getting to long due to the staff's slow actions. He crossed his arms and fought the urge on not to yell at the staff.

"_Tch! Too slow! Every second counts! I have to get to Midgar as soon as I can!"_

Hours passed by and the gun was now ready in action. Leon took it back and gave a reasonable amount and left the place. The staff called him that he forgot his change but he ignored it. He was about to leave the place when someone's voice which was so familiar called him.

"Hey! You! Stop! Aren't you Cadet Leonard Von Caine?" The voice suddenly asked him.

Leon stopped in his tracks and turned around. He was surprised to see a man with black spikes calling him. Judging by the uniform, he could tell that this man was his commanding officer.

"Sir!" Leon saluted quickly.

"Zack! What are you doing? This is no time to play around! We have to go to Wutai and meet with General Rhapsodos!" Another voice said from afar. It happens to belong with Kunsel.

Kunsel joined Zack and looked at the person whom he was talking with. He was surprised to see the envelope on Leon's left hand.

"The documents! Where did you get that Cadet?" Kunsel demanded for an answer. He was completely surprised when he saw the documents in Leon's hands.

After Leon was reassured that they were his commanding officer namely Lieutenant Zack and Kunsel, he told them the story. Zack and Kunsel were surprised to find out that Setsu was captured by the Wutaians in place of the important documents. Zack punched his left palm with his right fist due to his anger.

"Damn those Wutaians! By the way, where's Spiky?" Zack asked Leon.

"Unfortunately, he and Marcus went to Wutai to get Setsu back. I assumed that they are almost there given that there is no obstacle on their journey." Leon answered truthfully.

Zack scratched the back of his head while Kunsel called another SECOND Class SOLDIER.

"With all due respect, sir… May I ask what you are doing here?" Leon asked this time.

Zack stopped scratching his head and looked at Leon. "We are in a mission to pursue those Wutai Spies in order to get those important documents back. Unfortunately, we lost track of them when we reached here in Junon. If you just know how happy I am when we found you… But I've never expected something like that will happen to Setsu…"

The SECOND Class SOLDIER whom Kunsel called finally arrived.

"Unfortunately, a changed in mission suddenly happened. We are tasked to go to Wutai and join the FIRST Class in rescuing those captured SOLDIERs." Zack continued.

Leon wanted to go with them but the documents in his hand were stopping him from going. Kunsel patted his shoulder and asked for him to give the documents to them. The SECOND Class SOLDIER whom Kunsel called was given orders to go back to Midgar to deliver those documents back. Leon gave the documents to the SECOND Class SOLDIER without any second thoughts. The only thing that was coming in his head was to follow Cloud and Marcus to Wutai. Kunsel ordered him to go with the SECOND Class SOLDIER but he didn't respond to it. Zack noticed the worried expression on Leon's eyes. He could understand it pretty well. It was the same look with him when his two friends namely Sebastian and Essai were captured by the Wutaians.

"Do you want to come with us, Leon?" Zack asked him with a huge grin on his face.

Kunsel was completely alarmed at that offer. "Hey! Zack! You can't take a cadet in this mission!"

"Yeah… I know! But… Even if you order him to go back, I'm sure he will snuck around and go to Wutai. Am I right, Cadet?" Zack said in a teasing tone.

A sly smirk began to appear on Leon's face which gave the creeps on Kunsel. "You're damn right, Lieutenant!"

The two hooked their arms in a manly manner as a greeting. Kunsel sighed and shook his head. He gave up on the two who were so determined to go to Wutai.

"I'll just remind both of you that I have nothing to do with this." Kunsel reminded the two.

"Yes, Lieutenant Kunsel!" Leon replied and followed Zack and Kunsel.

Zack just grinned as he run outside of Junon where their helicopter was waiting. Leon prayed in his mind that they would reach Wutai just in time.

* * *

In a forest near Wutai, Cloud and Marcus removed their cadet uniforms and put on the Wutainese clothes that Kamu gave Cloud. Cloud was wearing a short-sleeved, blue Wutainese Robe that has been decorated by some red linings, black pants and shoes, and black wristbands. He wrapped his sword with a white cloth and placed it on his back together with Setsu's bo staff. On the other hand, Marcus was wearing a white sleeveless Wutainese shirt, dark orange pants that have some black belt wrapped around it and black shoes. His big axe was completely attached on his back.

After putting on their disguise, Marcus kept on showing off his muscles which was completely exposed. "Men! I felt so proud having these nicely-built muscles!"

Cloud ignored that comment and fixed their things. "Once we get to Wutai, we'll call ourselves travelling performers. Got that, Marcus?"

Marcus kept on posing which made Cloud hit his head with the tip of Setsu's bo staff.

"Yeow! Fine! Fine! I got that already! Jeez… Try to calm down for a second, will ya? I wanted to save the brat as well but if we panicked and let our emotions get ahead of us, nothing will happen." Marcus rubbed the part of his head which suffered a direct hit.

"Hmph! For the first time, you used that brain." Cloud said as he placed the bo staff back.

Marcus' eyebrows twitched on that remark. "Just only because the brat isn't here, that doesn't mean you can mess with me."

A small smile appeared on Cloud's face which was soon followed by Marcus. The two became alert when they sensed someone nearby. They looked around to see who was with them in the forest. The two jumped away from their standing place when numerous shurikens landed on where they were previously standing.

Cloud looked up only to see someone who was garbed in a white cloak standing on top of a tree branch. The person held a 4-point shuriken that was extremely huge.

"Give me all your belongings or die!" The cloaked person told them.

Judging by the voice, Cloud and Marcus could tell that it was a girl, a girl that was a few years younger than them. Marcus rolled his eyes as he prepared himself in battle. They don't have time to deal with kids when they have someone to rescue. Cloud brought out his short swords and prepared himself from battle. The girl jumped off from the tree that she was standing and brought out her kunai.

A fight between the two parties happened. The girl was too fast for Marcus to handle. She jumped from one tree to another to escape all of Marcus attacks. She casted a thundara spell which caused for Marcus to back off. Cloud followed Marcus' moves and casted a fira spell at the girl. The girl's cloak caught fire which caused for her to remove and throw her cloak away.

The girl wore a green sleeveless hoodie, revealing her midriff with a yellow button-up vest over the top. Her orange shorts were buttoned and tied with a green rope. The shorts also have external pockets that extend beyond the pant legs. She also wore white wristbands.

She brought out more small shurikens and threw it at Cloud. Cloud twirled his short swords to protect himself from the incoming shurikens. The girl used her largest shuriken and threw it at Cloud. This time, Marcus stepped in front and swung his long axe to hit the big shuriken and change its direction. The large shuriken flew towards the tree trunk and remained stuck on it. Cloud used the opportunity to attack the girl. He used Marcus' shoulders as a stepping stone so that he could perform a high jump and deliver an attack to the girl. The girl brought out two kunais which she crossed to protect herself from Cloud's attack.

Cloud's sword and the girl's kunais clashed with each other. The girl tried to push Cloud away. Unfortunately, she failed when Cloud swiped his legs on her feet which caused for her to fall on her back. She groaned in pain and tried to stand up. She didn't continue to stand when she felt the presence of a sword near her neck. Cloud pointed his sword at the girl's neck to prevent her from standing up.

"Alright, I give up… You win! I won't take any of your things or steal it!" The girl declared while raising both of her hands in surrender.

Cloud didn't remove his sword from her neck yet. He glared at her and asked her some questions. "Who are you? Speak! Before I kill you…"

Marcus placed his long axe at his back again and whistled at how cool Cloud acted. He observed the interaction between the two.

The girl gulped at Cloud's threatening voice. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! The White Rose of Wutai! So will you please let me go now?"

Marcus felt like he heard the name from somewhere but unfortunately, he can't remember where.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and continued to ask her more questions. "You're a Wutaian?"

Yuffie nodded while eyeing the sword at her neck.

Cloud saw the scared look in Yuffie's face. As much as he didn't like Wutaians, he still can't bring himself to kill one. He didn't want to become like those Wutaians who would just kill for nothing and pleasure. He placed his sword to his sides and let Yuffie stand up.

Yuffie released a sigh of relief and stood up. She eyed Cloud and Marcus for a sec then she grinned. "Thanks… I thought you are going to kill me."

"I will… if you do something funny again…" Cloud said with his sword still at hand.

Yuffie took a few steps back and shook her hands in front of her. "No! No! No! I won't do anything again! I swear!"

Cloud stared at her for a good 1-minute long before he placed his swords in his back again.

"So… Who and what are you guys?" Yuffie asked while placing all of her weapons in the right place.

Marcus almost slipped his tongue in telling their true identities. Cloud threw him a death glare to shut him up.

"We are travelling performers. We are on our way to Wutai to do our show there. Unfortunately, we're lost…" Cloud lied at Yuffie.

Yuffie brightened up and jump. Her happiness can be seen right in her eyes. "Travelling performers?! Cool! I love travelling performers! Can I join your group?!"

"That's…" Marcus hesitated while looking at Cloud.

"Oh! Come on! Please! Even just on our way to Wutai! I can be your tour guide, you know! I can lead you and show you Wutai! I know it like the back of my hand!" Yuffie said as she pleaded them to let her join their party.

Cloud thought about the good things in having Yuffie in their group even if it's just temporary. They don't know anything about Wutai except that the Wutaians are brutal and barbaric. It would be reckless of them to explore the enemies' territory without knowing anything. He finally decided to let Yuffie join their party. With her, he will know everything about Wutai. If he learned all of that, he might find out on where they have taken Setsu.

"Alright… You can come with us…" Cloud nodded and picked up their belongings while Marcus did the same thing.

Yuffie jumped for joy and began leading the two to Wutai. Unknown to her, she was leading two enemies inside their territory.

* * *

Inside the palace, Setsu was brought to the underground cellar by her kidnappers. They threw her inside a cell with a skeleton as her company. They left the cell after locking her up. They went to inform their commanding officer to tell her about the great news. Minutes after they've closed the doors to the cellar, Setsu regained consciousness. Her face was completely filled with dirt. She rubbed the dirt of her face and scanned her surroundings.

The cellar was dimly lit by candles which gave an eerie and scary feeling to the prisoners. In the cell where she was placed was a human skeleton that was shackled on the wall. The shackles were in rust that it was almost broken. The skeleton wore a torn, old white shirt and black pants. Beside it was an old fishing rod. Setsu could tell that the previous prisoner that was residing in her cell was a fisherman.

Beside Setsu's cell were other cells where the other captured SOLDIERs were being held. Most of them had gotten weak due to the lack of food that was given to them. It was obvious that a number of their comrades have died. It's either they died from starvation or publicly executed.

Setsu was completely scared at where she was now. Her whole body was trembling in fear. Yes… She was so scared yet her actions didn't reflect what she was doing. She grabbed the mug that was lying near the skeleton. The mug was made out of tin. She ran it to the bars which made an annoying noise throughout the cellar. The sleeping prisoners woke up at the noise and let out cursed words all over the place.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT! SHUT UP!" One of the prisoners screamed at her.

"F- ! SHUT UP, KID!" Another prisoner shouted while throwing something at Setsu which was easily evaded by her.

Setsu stuck her tongue at the prisoner who threw something at her and continued her monkey business. That prisoner was too mad to let that tongue pass.

"LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT, YOU SCUMBAGS! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! THIS SKELETON HERE IS SCARING ME!" Setsu screamed at the top of her lungs while running the mug to the bars and at the same time pointing at the skeleton.

The door that leads outside the underground cellar opened up and a Wutaian stormed to Setsu's cell. People could tell that it was the warden. The warden was really fat like he was the one who was eating the foods of the prisoners.

"SHUT UP, PUNK! AND STOP THAT MONKEY BUSINESS OF YOURS!" The warden screamed while taking long strides just to get at Setsu.

"I… DON'T… WANNA…!" Setsu released a high pitch shriek which made everyone cover their ears.

The warden went out of the place quickly to save his ears from bursting. Setsu stopped screaming and huffed. She touched her cheeks when she noticed that there was something wet on it. She just realized that she was crying because of fear. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand to stop it from falling.

"I… won't… let this… get me down… I have… to survive… I still have to… find my way… home…" Setsu sniffed.

"I'll blow this place up if that will make me get away of this horrible place!" She continued with a look of determination on her face.

Half an hour later, the warden returned with a woman in tow. The woman was one of the commanding officers of the Wutai Army. Her name was Tatsuki Matsuki. She was also known as Teika Matsuki but as a commander of the Wutai Army, she goes by her name Tatsuki.

Tatsuki has long, straight, black layered hair with her long bangs swept back while leaving several strands that framed the sides of her face. Her eyes were slit black pupils and mismatched, blue at the left and green at the right that remind people of both sky and emerald. She wore a black dress shirt that was open halfway and revealed her dark blue shirt underneath, white jean short with black belt with red X as a buckle and chains, black and gray fishnet stockings and knee-high black and silver boots. She wore a black choker around her neck with silver X pendant. She would always smile that would show her slightly elongated canine teeth.

She was cold and cruel to everyone she met and encountered. Everyone in Wutai knew that she hated SOLDIERs a lot due to her past experience which she refused to tell to anyone. At her left side was the warden while behind her was Setsu's kidnappers.

Tatsuki approached Setsu's cell and eyed Setsu from head to foot. Setsu was sitting on the floor beside the skeleton. It seems like she had gotten used to the skeleton's presence already.

"This girl is the one whom you captured in Costa Del Sol?" Tatsuki asked in a cold voice to the kidnappers.

"Yes, ma'am…" The leader of the kidnappers answered Tatsuki's question while rubbing his palms together due to his inferiority complex with Tatsuki.

"She is also the one who is causing you trouble just awhile ago… isn't that right, Warden?" This time, Tatsuki directed her questions to the Warden.

The Warden looked away and nodded. "Yes, ma'am…"

Tatsuki turned to her subordinates and backhanded their cheeks. She placed the hand that she used on her hips after inflicting the pain on her subordinates. "Fools! How could you let a little, weak girl like her beat you?!"

She turned her attention to the kidnappers and began scolding them. "As for you three! How could you kidnap a girl in exchange of those important documents which contained top secret information about Shinra?!"

The leader held his cheek while his comrades cowered in fear. "But… Ma'am! We could extract something useful from her. She's a SOLDIER!"

The leader's comrades nodded in affirmation and fear.

Tatsuki looked at Setsu who was glaring at her. She sneered at her when she saw the fear in Setsu's eyes. "Hah… Ahahaha…! Extract something useful, huh? From a weak girl like her? Don't make me laugh… SOLDIER or not, she's pretty useless… Besides, even if she is in SOLDIER… I doubt that she knew anything important. She might be just a janitress there."

Setsu flinched at Tatsuki's words. After all, she hit the right spots except the janitress part. She really knows nothing about Shinra except her knowledge about the game. Unfortunately, she didn't know if her knowledge would match the world that she was in now. There was a slight difference after all which she just found out.

A vein popped on Setsu's temple due to her irritation at being called a janitress. "Mmmuuuooo~ Wrong! I'm a cadet! Not a janitress!"

The other captured SOLDIERs from the neighbouring cells facepalmed at her stupidity. How could she reveal to the enemy something like that was really beyond their understanding.

Tatsuki smirked and turned her back on Setsu. "Well… It doesn't matter… You will suffer the same fate as those previous prisoners. Maybe, we should publicly execute you the next day… Just for show, of course… You're quite lucky that there is someone scheduled for public execution tomorrow. Ahahaha…! Treasure all the time that you have, little girl…"

With that, Tatsuki, the Warden and the kidnappers left the underground cellar leaving a screaming Setsu behind the bars.

"NNNOOO…! Let me out! I don't want to die! If I'm going to die, it's GAME OVER! I'm the protagonist here! Damn it! Not Cloud Strife! I don't even have a phoenix down to revive myself! Oh… wait… I can't revive myself if I'm dead… NNNOOO…! Give my freedom back!" Setsu screamed while running the mug again in the bars like some crazy monkey. Her curse words had gotten intense thanks to that old man in Costa Del Sol who got quite a mouth.

A light small stone hit her forehead which made her stop what she was doing. She clutched her forehead with one hand and searched for the culprit. Her attention was caught by two men who were staring at her across her cell.

"Hey! You said that you're a cadet in SOLDIER, right?" The brown-haired man asked her.

"What's your name?" The black-haired one followed the previous question with another question.

Setsu nodded and answered the questions truthfully without holding any suspicions against the two. Aaahhh… What a carefree girl… "That's right! I'm a cadet… FOR NOW… And my name is Setsuka Nozomu!"

The brown-haired man smirked at her. He can't believe that she would give them her answers truthfully and quickly. He sighed and gave her his name. "My name is Sebastian, a 2nd Class SOLDIER…"

"And I am Essai… a 2nd Class SOLDIER as well…" The black-haired one introduced himself.

Sebastian has long brown hair which he tied in a loose pony tail. He got random spikes at the top of his head. On the other hand, Essai has an almost shoulder-length, black hair. Both of them were 2nd Class SOLDIERs like Zack and Kunsel.

"Hm? Sebastian? Essai? Ah! I know you two! You are Zack's friends! You have a minor role in Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII and a short cameo appearance in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII!" Setsu exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and happiness.

The two 2nd Class SOLDIERs sweatdropped at Setsu's words. They have no idea what she was saying.

"Wha? Does being imprisoned together with a skeleton affect your mind?" Sebastian told her.

Setsu puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Hmph! Never mind! Forget what I said!"

"Though I admit that you are correct that we are Zack's friends… I just can't get that "Final Fantasy" part." Essai admitted this time.

"Hmph! You don't have to understand it!" Setsu was still puffing her cheeks because Sebastian implied that she was crazy.

Essai sighed and talked to her. "Setsuka, do you see that fishing rod that was lying near the skeleton that is accompanying you now?"

Setsu looked at the skeleton. She looked around it and she saw the fishing rod. "Yeah!"

"How is it? Is it still strong and usable?" Essai asked her.

She picked up the fishing rod and examined it. She waved it around and bent it. "It's kind of rusty… but I think it's usable… why?"

Essai smiled and pointed at the wall at his left side which happens to be in Setsu's right side. Setsu looked at where Essai was pointing. She gasped when she saw the keys hanging on the wall.

"Is that… the keys?!" Setsu screamed in shock.

Sebastian threw another small stone at her head. "Shut up! You'll ruin and destroy our magnificent escape plan!"

Setsu clamped her mouth and nodded. She can't believe that the Warden was stupid enough to leave the keys hanging on the wall completely unguarded.

Essai ordered Setsu to use the fishing rod to get the keys from the wall. "Get the keys, Setsuka… Since you are the most energetic here, you are the only one who could do it… Free yourself, us and the other captured SOLDIERs… If you do that, we'll help you get out of Wutai."

Setsu trembled as her grip on the fishing rod tightened. She knew how much she sucks at the long-range stuffs but this was no time to be pessimistic. She has to save herself and the others. Their whole lives were dependent on her. For the first time, the pressure on having a huge responsibility was laid on her shoulders. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She stretched her arms outside of the bars and began her attempt on getting the keys.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud, Marcus and Yuffie finally reached the entrance of Wutai. Yuffie walked ahead and lead them around the place telling them this and that. Cloud and Marcus looked and examined the place.

"_Just wait, Setsu/little brat… We're coming to save you…"_ Cloud and Marcus thought at the same time as they scanned the place.

A few kilometres outside of Wutai Territory, a SOLDIER camp was established where hundreds of SOLDIERs were assembled and preparing for battle. Zack, Kunsel and Leon finally arrived in that place first. Zack and Kunsel were taking the lead while Genesis was not yet around. Leon watched at the sides. He kept on polishing his gun while waiting for his orders. He was tempted to leave the place and ran inside Wutai to search for Setsu and be reunited to Cloud and Marcus. He fought that temptation and stayed because of his commanding officers.

Half an hour later, a helicopter landed to an open space near the camp. Genesis came out from the helicopter and joined Zack and the others. He's eyes widen for a moment when he saw Leon but didn't say anything. He told them the details of their mission about saving the captured SOLDIERs. Zack and Kunsel clenched their fists when they remembered their two friends, namely Sebastian and Essai being held as prisoners. They hoped and prayed to the goddess that they were still alive and doing well.

Despite Genesis being in his General mode, he hoped that Setsu was still alive. He swore that he will burn Wutai to the ground before Sephiroth could do it if Setsu died.

"_Just hang on, Setsu…"_ Genesis thought as he entered the General's tent to make a strategy.

In Reno and Rude's case, they have overheard some Wutai guards talking about the upcoming public execution. The guards were buying some fishballs on their stand. Reno's eyes widen when he heard about the public execution that will be held on the next day.

"A little girl is set to be executed the next day." One guard said to his comrade.

"Poor girl… but I can't believe that girl is a Cadet in SOLDIER…" Another one replied to his friend.

"It's her bad luck that she encountered Commander Matsuki. You guys know… how much she hated SOLDIERs…"

"True…"

The guards left leaving a shock Reno in the stand. Rude looked at his partner and shook his shoulders.

"You alright, Reno?" Rude asked about Reno's health.

"Shit! Rude! We must move! They are going to kill Setsu on the next day! Those guys won't reach in time! She'll be dead the moment they get here!" Reno answered as he shook his head.

"Hm… I guess, you're right…" Rude said as he replaced his Wutainese glasses with his turk shades.

Back in the prison, Setsu was already in her 99th attempt in taking the keys. At first, Sebastian and the other SOLDIERs mocked and laughed at her skill but when they noticed that Setsu didn't give up in taking the keys, they stopped mocking and laughing at her. Instead, they cheered her on. On Setsu's 100th attempt, the fishing hook got hooked at the key's keychain. Setsu fished the keys out of its place and pulled it towards her.

The keys fell on the floor and created a loud noise. They were somehow lucky that no one entered the cellar. Setsu dragged the keys towards her and picked it up from the floor when it's in an arm reach. She stared at the keys and mumbled. There were about approximately 100 keys in the keychain.

"Now… Which is which?!" Setsu complained as she looked at one key to another.

Essai sighed while Sebastian punched his palm. They were so close in escaping yet so far.

The keychain was about to break. Setsu broke it and took one key and test it on her cell. When it didn't open her cell, she threw the keys towards Sebastian and Essai's cell.

"We have 100 keys for trial and error! It's now or never! So start moving!" Setsu said as she took another key and tested it.

Sebastian whistled and smirked. "Talk about perseverance…"

When it didn't open her cell still, she passed it to Sebastian and Essai. The two 2nd Class SOLDIERs would pass the keys to other cells if it didn't open their cell. The cycle continued until one of the cells opened up. They have to work fast… because time was running fast and their lives were at stake.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Uwwwaaahhh! I did it again! I disappeared for approximately one month plus! I'm so sorryyy…! *bows* I'm so sorry for the long update as well… I still have to prepare for our upcoming exams which will start tomorrow… Good luck to me! *sniff*

Anyway, Teika/Tatsuki Matsuki is pokermaniac039's OC. (It's a special appearance.) If you guys want to see Teika/Tatsuki's appearance, check pokermaniac039's profile… It has the links for her OC.

Thank you for your reviews **tifa2001**, **misha-no-shana**, **Hitomi No Azure**, **Visitor**, **Aristashia**, **ZackFair**, **pokermaniac039**, **CloTi**, **Finalfan21**, **Guest**, and **princesskakashi287**!

**princesskakashi287:** I am not stalling and one more thing, I'm sorry for killing you there… I'm almost dying here thanks to my professors who just came out from hell. Blame them for the slow updates… Hehehehe… ;)

**pokermaniac039: **Did I do justice to your OC? I'm really nervous when I wrote your OC because that was a first for me to write other people's OC. I'll still go in depth with the character as the story goes on.

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


End file.
